Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: With Xena dead, Gabrielle leads the Amazons against Dahak, Velasca, Callisto and Caesar to save all existence, but can she do the impossible?
1. Interference

x

Gabrielle Queen of the Amazons

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena

**Don't read ahead until you've read this AN: I'm in the process of reediting this story. This chapter will be reuploaded to show which chapters are reedited, and which ones aren't. **

**Chapters 1,2.**

**Chapters not reedited are 3-35**

Now on with the story

8

AN: In the shows history Xena dies in "Destiny" however she returns in "The Quest." In this story Xena does not return from the dead. This story covers the consequences of Xena not coming back. Gabrielle becomes queen of the Amazons and gets everything that goes with it.

Another AN**: Review my work and I guarantee a review to you in return. If you want me to review a particular story, tell me in PM**

8

The realm of Dahak after his defeat and Hope's death:

The evil god Dahak brooded over his defeat, he could not believe that the spawn of a lesser god, Hercules, and a mere mortal Xena could have defeated him. Him, the god of gods. While brooding over his downfall, he came up with an idea, by eliminating Xena; he would in turn eliminate their victory over him. It would change some things but it would also allow him to take the world as he should have. He searched for a way to do it searching the past for anything. Then he saw the moment when Xena was most vulnerable. Xena had actually died a year before his beautiful daughter was born.

However through help of another soul she had escaped. So with this knowledge he summoned all his remaining powers for a brief entrance into the underworld of Hades at the point this had occurred.

8

M'lila had sensed the presence of Xena in the realm of the dead and had summoned what powers she could to help Xena get free. She moved with all her power to the point in Tartarus where Xena was at. But she sensed something wrong, she didn't know what it was but she found out quickly as a force shaped like a monster grabbed M'lila by the throat.

The dark creature said in a cold tone, "My destiny will not allow you to succeed. Xena will remain and my power will sweep all realms of existence, and you, slave will never have a chance to stop it."

M'lila struggled to break free but there was nothing she could do. His grip was unbreakable. A strange green light emanated from his body. She felt a pull, and with it her soul was trapped forever. Dahak had achieved his goal, he felt himself ceasing to exist as a result in the change in time, but he knew that though he no more in his current state the future belonged to him, Lord Dahak.

8

Gabrielle watched the funeral pyre burn. Xena's body would soon be gone, forever. She had left her. Why had she left? She asked herself. But for Xena's memory she would act Queen of the Amazons perform the greater good. It's what Xena would have wanted.


	2. To Be Queen

x

What it Means to be Queen

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I still don't own Xena

Gabrielle walked around the Amazon village that she had just recently begun to rule. Her long blond hair pressed downward onto her back, her face still showing with youth but bearing the sadness of her losses she had suffered recently. She thought repeatedly about Xena and what she would do in this situation. That's when the tears would begin to roll again, and she would have to stop thinking about her so she could avoid breaking down in tears in front of everyone.

While she was a good warrior, she did not meet the standards of the Amazon tribe yet, which was essential in her role as Queen. So she would continue to be trained and not just staffs but swords, crossbows, bow, daggers, and chobos as well and Ephiny would be the one to train her. However these lessons were proving to be difficult for her.

Ephiny stood there in full Amazon battle-gear minus the mask; she looked every bit the warrior, the ideal example of everything that is Amazon. Her brownish blond curly hair only went down about to her ears. Her face shown the strength of a leader and hid the vast wisdom she held underneath.

Ephiny told her, "Gabrielle I know some of these ideas are foreign to you. However you are to be the leader of the Amazons, a position that requires you to make life or death decisions. These decisions will be easier to make if you are prepared and able to take life on the battlefield, when you reach that level you will be much more able to make the correct choice."

"Your right but the idea of leading people to their deaths is very hard for me," Gabrielle replied, as she begun to face the reality that may and probably will have to kill someday.

"What if tomorrow a warlord invades our territory with the intent of selling our sisters in slavery? What would you do?" Ephiny struck at Gabrielle with a basic stab which Gabrielle managed to parry.

Gabrielle was taken aback by the question, "I… we would have to fight."

"And kill," added the brown haired woman.

Gabrielle then said, "Your right, I'd have to, I mean I would kill to protect my sisters from such a fate."

Ephiny replied, "Precisely, that's the decision a Queen has to make." Gabrielle swung her sword at Ephiny, which she blocked.

Ephiny put away her sword, "That's enough for now."

Gabrielle thought long and hard about this path, her life, and what it all meant. She wished she had Xena still here with her, to help her, and advise her. But most of all to have Xena by her side when she had to face these difficult truths. Gabrielle's eyes started to water as she thought 'why did she have to leave me.' Her eyes darted towards Argo in the stables. Gabrielle's eyes started to water as she thought 'why did she have to leave me?'

8

Despite Velasca's assault on Gabrielle at the coronation, Velasca was allowed to stay in the tribe. This proved to be a very unpopular decision as many believed that anyone who betrayed the traditions of the Amazon as Velasca had should be expelled immediately.

Velasca was not only forced to surrender her position as queen, but also lost all rights to contest or challenge such rights. Her stunt with the dagger had cost her; she was stripped of all powers that her position as the adopted daughter of Queen Melosa had given her.

This fact weighed heavily on her mind as she watched Gabrielle spar with other Amazons. This village girl raised by man in a man's world training with and ruling over Amazons, that to her was the greatest violation of Amazon tradition of all. Her anger continued to grow as she begun to formulate plan. This village brat would be removed.

Velasca firmly believed that the future of the Amazons depended on her, and her alone, not Gabrielle, the current Queen. No, this Gabrielle would only bring ruin and defeat. Velasca knew that she had to act to prevent this from occurring.

Her eyes narrowed as she resolved in her heart what she must do, the drastic action she must take. To remove the Queen, and then she, Velasca would lead the Amazons to true glory. That she felt was her destiny, as she would be queen. But first…Gabrielle had to go.


	3. Dissension in the Ranks

Dissension in the Ranks

The Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Dark Angel (Oh wait this is about Xena, my bad, my bad)

One of the first actions Gabrielle undertook was a treaty with the centaurs, clarifying once and for all the border between the two lands. Although the treaty still had not been ratified by the Amazon Council; with the pressure from Queen Gabrielle and Ephiny, it was only a matter of time.

The Amazon Nation is not a true democracy; neither was is it a dictatorship. While the queen has power she also has to respect the Council. However, the Council could only go so far, and as such the will of the queen could often win out in the end.

In this regard, Gabrielle's early reign was not without controversy. Velasca was the most outspoken against the treaty. She spoke constantly of how this broke Amazon tradition and how it was symbolic of the fact the Gabrielle was a weak Queen.

8

Ephiny entered the queen's hut, "My Queen may I have a word with you."

Gabrielle smiled warmly the brown haired woman, "What is it Ephiny?"

With a determined tone Ephiny stated, "It's Velasca. She continues to speak out against you. If this keeps up you are liable to have a revolt on yours hands."

Gabrielle sat upon her wooden chair as she let out an irritated sigh, "How many times am I going to say this. I will not banish her, just because we disagree. It's her right."

Ephiny felt a touch of anger, "If you don't she will try to overthrow you! She tried to kill you!"

Gabrielle then stood up, "I will not become a tyrant by banishing her without just cause. Bring me proof that she planning a revolt. Show me that is her intent."

Ephiny caught her breath. Stood there for a minute as if to say something and then left. Gabrielle watched her leave and then looked at Xena's Chakram wondering what Xena would do in this situation.

Ephiny knew Gabrielle was wrong not to expel Velasca. Her warrior instincts told her this. But what could she do. She must try to find a way to prove to Gabrielle how wrong she was. She knew she was a good queen, but she was still making a mistake.

So she went to investigate Velasca as Gabrielle suggested. Ephiny suspected that tonight might be a night of danger for the queen, so as soon she saw Solari, Ephiny stopped her and told her, "Solari, guard the queen's tent with your life."

Solari's arms crossed, "You say that a lot you know."

Ephiny continued, "I'm serious our Queen in danger and she doesn't see it, we must protect her." Ephiny then left to spy on Velasca.

8

Velasca was in the depths of planning her next move as she was accompanied by two of her trusted followers, Salona and Kyri among others. Velasca turned to them as she said, "Tonight is the night. We've got to move, before it's too late to stop the treaty. If Gabrielle and Ephiny are out of the way I know our sisters will take up our cause and bring glory to our heritage."

Velasca heard a noise but she did not react but rather made a slight almost unnoticeable jester. A pair of Amazons left Velasca's tent moving seemingly away to carry about other matter.

Ephiny was watching, concerned with the disappearance of two Amazons, but she put it out of her mind. She continued to listen to the ranting of Velasca when she was grabbed from behind by the two Amazons that had left the tent.

Moments later the amazons returned with Ephiny whom they had bound. Kyri said in an arrogant voice, "Velasca look at who we found outside listening in."

Velasca laughed darkly as she said, "Ephiny well isn't this nice of you, that mean Gabrielle is undefended, you two guard her, the rest follow me, take the queen." Ephiny lay there as Salona, Kyri and Velasca marched towards Gabrielle's tent with the intent to end her reign. Ephiny cursed herself as she had to come up with an escape or Gabrielle was going to die.


	4. The Coup

The coup

I don't own Xena, I also don't own slaves (yah)

Ephiny was held in the tent by her fellow sisters Liann and Nalin. There were among many followers of Velasca. Liann was a stong passionate woman with long flowing back hair, she was taller than many of the Amazons. Nalin was a short but powerful red head, she was known for her temper.

Ephiny decided that perhaps she could reason with these two women,"Liann, Nalin if you let me go we can stop this. We can get past this whole Velasca business."

Liann kicked her down to the floor, "Shut up Ephiny! Velasca is the only chance our nation has at survival."

Ephiny knew Liann was wrong, "Velasca will only lead our people to our deaths." Nalin coldly replied, "Gabrielle will lead us into slavery, I'd rather die."

Ephiny had carefully hid a small dagger in her clothes before being captured and Velasca had too much of a bloodlust for Gabrielle to check thoroughly. She finally managed to fiddle it in her hand and sever her bonds as she shouted, "Then so be it!" She rolled over and threw the dagger into the throat of Nalin. Liann was too stunned to prepare for the right cross from Ephiny that sent the dark haired woman to ground, unconscious.

8

Velasca and six well-armed Amazon marched towards the queen's hut, three of them brought their staffs to the ready, and the other three preferred the cold hard steel of a sword. Velasca herself had her own sword out as she was determined to take the head of the queen.

Velasca signaled Salona to separate from the group as they closed in on the queen's tent to face Solari. Velasca put her sword away for a moment as she approached the powerful dark haired amazon. Solari placed her hand on the hilt of her blade as she said to Velasca, "I don't know what you are doing but you are not seeing the queen. I can't let you pass."

Solari was too distracted to see Salona appear behind her and swing the staff into the head of the Amazon woman. Velasca replied to the unconscious Solari, "Doesn't look like you had much of a say in the matter."

Velasca stormed inside of the tent. Gabrielle was enraged by this invasion as she demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Velasca replied with a scowl, "This I do for the future of the Amazons! Attack!

Gabrielle had only one weapon near her which was Xena's chakram. She didn't know how to throw it but she was prepared to use it to fend off these traitors, she wasn't going down without a fight but still she tried one time to reason with Velasca, "This is treachery Velasca, we can talk this through!"

Velasca coldly stated, "You talk too much." The seven amazons charged at Gabrielle with intent end her life and take her power.

Gabrielle parried the thrusts as they came at her while dodging a couple sword strikes and avoiding a kick, however she knew without help she was finished. Still she fought on, for in her mind this was the only way, she would not give up and let them win, they had to take her out.

Salona thrust forward with a staff but Gabrielle parried it and nailed Salona in the back of the head with the chakram careful not to kill her. However she was surrounded by them as Kyri kicked Gabrielle to the ground. Velasca motioned above Gabrielle with sword in hand shouting, "For our destiny!"

Ephiny and Solari burst in; Ephiny quickly threw a dagger at Velasca piercing her sword arm below the elbow. Gabrielle sensing a chance fought part of the way up as Kyri reared her sword back exposing her innocent looking features and bright blond hair but despite this it was clear she intended to deal a killing blow however Gabrielle struck first with a chakram slash to the throat. The blood dripped off the chakram as Kyri's blood shot from her throat and into Gabrielle's face as Kyri bled to death.

Gabrielle stopped and looked at the weapon which had been so long used by Xena had now been used by Gabrielle to spill blood. She looked at the young woman lay lifeless at her feet, the woman that Gabrielle had just killed; a guilt began to fill her heart.

Velasca saw that Gabrielle was in a daze as she motioned her sword in one last attempt to take her out, before Ephiny and Solari could completely defeat her. However Ephiny and Solari continued to charge forward to save their queen. Another Amazon attempted to intercept Ephiny, but Ephiny ducked the slice of a sword and stabbed the woman in the Abdomen, leaving her dead on the ground.

Several Amazons rushed in afterward to join the fray to save the queen. Seeing that she was beaten, Velasca cut a hole in the side of the tent and ran out the other side. Her allies however were not as lucky as they were captured by the Amazons still loyal to the queen.

Ephiny went to Gabrielle. She was crying over the woman she killed. Ephiny signaled Solari who immediately ordered all the other amazons to leave the tent, they didn't need to see Gabrielle in such a weakened emotional state. The amazons collected the prisoners and promptly left the queen's tent.

"Gabrielle, you did what you had to do," Said Ephiny as she embraced her.

"I killed, I killed her Ephiny, I knew you were right but hoped this would never happen. She was my sister Amazon and I killed her," Said Gabrielle as her eyes were red with sorrow.

Ephiny tried her best to comfort the blonde woman, "Gabrielle she was a traitor and was trying to kill you, you did what you had to do." Ephiny held Gabrielle close embracing her as she cried in guilt over the death of the Amazon woman at her feet.

8

She failed. She cursed Ephiny. All her planning, for nothing. She was a failure. She pulled out her sword and prepared to stab herself and end her misery.

Then suddenly a voice shot out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Velasca turned to the voice. A strong looking man with long black hair and a well maintained short beard wearing black leather stood before, "And who are you"

"Ares, God of war at your service,"

Velasca calmly put her sword away.


	5. Reality

Reality

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I own your soul however I still don't own Xena

"So what do you have to offer Ares?" Asked Velasca looking for a hint of deceit.

"My knowledge, my guidance, the future of the world in the palm of your beautiful strong hands."

"Why should I trust you, trusting Artemis is the reason that my people are a scattered broken nation, a joke among old men. Why would you be any different?"

Ares smiled, "I have seen Artemis squander the power of the Amazon race. I've seen your people hounded from all corners of the world and seen her do nothing, I however recognize how great the Amazons could be. Let me show you my vision.

Imagine a world were a wise Amazon judge ruled over every province in the entire world. Determining what is justice, ensuring that women take back their rights and freedoms from the men who stole them away. Imagine the Amazons and the Amazonian way administered all over the world and who would be I charge of it all? You, Velasca empress of Amazonian earth."

Velasca was intrigued by this statement. "But why would you help? What do you gain in this?"

Ares approached Velasca, passion in his eyes, "The world united under one common bond, our common bond. Safety and security for all the people of the world. To finally get that one warrior who can make it happen."

Velasca thought it over for a moment. Then with a sudden realization of an opportunity she stated, "You help me destroy Gabrielle, Ephiny and the Centaurs and we have a deal"

"You've got a deal"

8

The next day

The three dead Amazons were burned outside the village. They were not honored but only remembered as traitors. The most of people attending were Amazons assigned on the detail by Ephiny. Solari was placed in charge of the funeral pyre. A few friends did attend lamenting over their friend's individual choices. But they were still not honored.

Gabrielle had managed to somewhat recover from the shock of the coup, not to mention her first kill. She had to be strong though as she stood alongside Ephiny preparing to set judgment for each of the prisoners. Eyeing the brown haired Amazon Gabrielle said, "I'm sorry I did not listen to you."

You were right to want proof and everyone makes mistakes. The worst part about being a leader is making those mistakes can mean lives. A queen is also our judge and when you're ready we need to see the prisoners and decide their future."

The words weighed heavy on Gabrielle's mind, she was ready to move on from this dark moment, "Alright let's go."

8

Salona sat there, deep red hair covering her greenish blue eyes, covering the tears of regret and guilt. She was facing reality, which was that she was a traitor and that she participating in the attempted murder of Queen Gabrielle.

The other four were in various forms of defiance. They each felt they made the right decision but were just unlucky, but not Salona. She knew she made a mistake if only she could convince the queen and the rest of the tribe a second chance. A second chance she didn't deserve, but one that she so longed for.

8

Gabrielle and Ephiny visited the prison. Outwardly Gabrielle had appeared to have gained considerable strength, inward however it was another story. She had never killed before, and the reality of the blood on her hands was settling deep in her heart.

Upon seeing the blonde woman in her queens combat dress step into the hut that contained the holding Cell Liann curtly stated, "What are you here for bitch? Have you come to reason with us? To convince us you're not a coward?"

A guard said, "Watch your tone traitor before I execute justice right here."

Gabrielle assumed a commanding voice, "Enough. I will speak to each prisoner individually and Ephiny will be at my side observing the proceeding while I decide what to do with each of them."

About an hour or so later Gabrielle sat in the Queens hit as she waited for the prisoners to enter each one. Ephiny stood their hand resting on the hilt of her blade, ready to act at the first sign of danger. Liann was first to enter with Solari at her back, Solari cast her down to the floor leaving Liann on her knees before Gabrielle.

Gabrielle demanded, "Why did you betray your sisters?"

"I betrayed no one."

"You illegally took up arms against your queen and tried to murder her. You didn't even challenge her in battle, instead hoping to catch her unprotected in her hut. This is not the Amazon way."

Liann spit in the direction of Gabrielle. Ephiny pulled her sword but Gabrielle raised her hand to command Ephiny to halt. Liann snorted, "This time last year you weren't even an Amazon and you presume to tell me of the Amazon way? I on the other hand was born to it, lived it, and breathed it in. I know the Amazon way as I know my own body.

Did you learn Amazon law as a little girl? Where you taught how to defend yourself and your people as a proud amazon warrior by your mother? Did you nurse off the milk of your fellow Amazon mothers?

No, you were a child in a village run by men. You were raised to be their plaything, tools of power and lust. You were taught to cook and clean in order to serve men. You are not an Amazon and you never can be.

I betrayed no one! I only tried to help my fellow sister try to save this village from the interloper, the shame of the mask of Melosa, the man's bitch of Potidaea."

Ephiny wanted to behead the traitors woman for her insolate tongue, Gabrielle was far more calm, "What about your fellow sisters, what of them, if they had died to try to stop you. You know the Amazon way so well, what does it say about killing your own?"

Liann scoffed, "If they died it's a means to end, sometimes people must die for the betterment of our tribe."

Gabrielle disdainfully replied "You would willingly kill your sisters to gain whatever it is you seek to gain?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it, take her away from me."

Liann shot Gabrielle a cold look of defiance as Solari pulled the woman back to her feet to escort her away. Gabrielle was shaken by Liann's words, but she was more shaken by woman's disdain for the lives of her fellow Amazon sisters.

The three Amazons that followed all said the same thing in their own ways, and each Gabrielle sent back, bitterly disappointed at each. The turmoil within her grew as she thought about the fact she was going to half to decide the lives of the five women that had been captured in the coup.

Her fifth prisoner was sent in, it was Salona.

"Why did you betray your sisters?" demanded Gabrielle.

Salona hurt at those words, they were true, she did betray them. The only choice left to her was to seek the mercy of the queen, "It's all a terrible mistake."

"No doubt," scoffed Ephiny.

Gabrielle lifted her hand at Ephiny as she said, "Salona, please continue."

"It was my mistake, I'm so sorry. I honestly thought that what I was doing was right and that I would be helping my tribe. I see now that I've betrayed them. But please, I beg… let me have a chance to make it all right…" Salona sobbed, "Please."

Gabrielle paused for a moment examining the amazon, then she said, "I will consider it carefully." Solari then escorted Salona away.

Ephiny's eyes fell on Gabrielle, "What are you thinking, she betrayed us Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle replied with a short sigh, "Your right but I saw in her sincerity, it wasn't like Velasca when she was forced to apologize. I believe she means it when she says she is sorry. But I know what you're gonna say, I want you to watch her, make sure she does not do anything traitorous."

"What about the others?"

Gabrielle collected her thoughts, "We will escort them to our borders and banish them."

Ephiny at first wanted to argue but then she decided this is the most just action to be taken. She too had learned a long time ago when she first met Gabrielle that killing is not always the answer. After all she would not have Xenan if it wasn't for that. She thought very often about leaving for a while and visiting him.

Sometime later

Salona was brought in with only Solari and Ephiny present. Salona went to her knees before Gabrielle. "You will remain among us," Salona started to try to thank Gabrielle but the queen continued. "Let me finish, Solari is your guardian, you will report to her, she will ensure you really are sincere. If she feels you are lying or planning more traitorous actions she needs only to say the word and your gone. Do you understand Salona?"

Salona replied thankfully, "Yes I understand, and I promise to do whatever I can to make up for it."

Ephiny's eyes coldly fell upon the kneeling Amazon, "Remember most queens would have had you banished or executed. You are lucky to have such a merciful queen. Do not betray her confidence."

Salona bowed her head, "I will not betray you my queen, not ever again."

Gabrielle turned her head towards Solari, "You understand you are not only to watch her but also to protect her from any in this tribe who would try to exact vengeance on her."

"Yes my queen."

Later, Queen Gabrielle gathered up her tribe to speak to them, "My sisters, as you all know some elements of our tribe wished me harm. They tried to seize control of this sisterhood by force with the intent to lead this tribe in a never ending war against the world. These actions if had been successful would have not only cost my life but also all of yours. We would have seen rivers of blood flow through our hunting grounds.

This is the kind of tragedy I'm trying to prevent. By establishing a treaty of peace with the Centaur nation we can ensure the safety of our future and our children's future. Is this not what you want?

Understand this; I will never abandon our warrior heritage. Our warrior heritage is something to be proud of, however I have learned since traveling with Xena wisdom before weapons. We may have to fight one day but we will not precede forth seeking battle where ever we may find it.

I swear if anyone, man, centaur, or other Amazon tribe ever brings war to us, we will fight. For each other, and for the safety of our children. And I will fight beside you and die with you if need be.

After all we are Amazons, the fierce proud tribe of warriors. And we will fight, because we're Amazons!"

The Amazons shout loudly with swords in the air. This is what they needed to hear. They needed to know their queen was not afraid to fight, afraid to kill.

Later on at the Eastern border.

The amazons who betrayed their tribe were lined up at the border. Gabrielle coldly spoke to them, "understand this. You are no longer amazons. You do not have any rights as an Amazon. If anyone of you is seen our lands then my warriors will consider you trespassers and act accordingly. Leave and never return, maybe you will learn the errors of your ways but you are no longer welcome here. Leave!"

The traitors each left Amazon lands. Gabrielle had with these two days come to understand much more than ever the reality of her position as Queen of the Amazons. She must make hard decisions and her mistakes can and will cost lives. Including the life she took which still wore very hard on her heart and would continue to do so for the rest of her life. This was her reality that she had to face. A lesson so painfully learned that she had to learn.

8

Velasca was walking with Ares. "So how are you going to help?"

Ares grabbed her and jumped down into a hole. He then said with a dark grin, "Let me introduce you to someone. Her name is Callisto."

Callisto emerged with sword in hand and psychopathic grin. Her figure arched and her voice echoed with a new chance for vengeance and bloodlust.


	6. Enter the Warrior Queen

Enter the Warrior Queen

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but I do own my very own underwear

Callisto eyed Ares before she turned to Velasca. With a scowl on her face she asked, "What do you want and who's the bimbo?"

Velasca's temper nearly got the best of her, but Ares placed his hand on her shoulder keeping the amazon in check, "I bring news. Xena is dead."

Ares might have expected glee from Callisto but instead a look of quiet rage settled into her eyes, "And who pray tell offed the warrior princess?"

"Xena saved a little girl from a trap, set by a barbarian, and then fell into the trap herself. It killed her."

Callisto rolled her eyes, "I knew that sentimental side of hers would get the best of her one day. What other reason are you here for, come to ask for a back rubbing?"

Ares approached the blonde warrior, careful to keep his hands to himself, remembering her loathing for physical contact. "How would you like to kill the annoying blonde that was always at her side? She's still alive you know, and she's Queen of the Amazons now."

Callisto smirked, walking around for a moment collecting her thoughts. Her eyes darted to the roof and it's hole, and then they fell to the Amazon at Ares side. Callisto laughed, "This foolish Harlot tried to kill the irritating blonde and failed… miserably? This world deserves a better class of villains…" Callisto then turned to Ares. "Gabrielle is not Xena, but far as vengeance goes… she'll do."

Velasca shot an angry reply, "What do you know? You failed too or you wouldn't be here."

Callisto smiled unfazed by Velasca's comment, Callisto said, "my dear amateur you wouldn't even be able to stand in the same room as Hercules. The only reason why the blonde isn't dead is because of Xena. You however… didn't have that problem and you still failed. How sad for you, weakling."

For Velasca, that was the last straw. Screaming, she drew her sword, "I don't need you!"

Callisto let out a fierce blood curdling scream, "Well come on!"

Velasca's sword went straight for Callisto head but Callisto blocked and sliced back at Velasca's midsection, Velasca parried the blow and aimed a stab at the heart of Callisto. Callisto allowed Velasca to penetrate her chest.

She grimaced as it went in, but laughed at Velasca as the shocked amazon removed the sword.

Velasca was aghast, "What are you? A god?"

"Not quite but I am immortal and deary, and there is nothing you could do could hurt me."

Ares pulled Velasca back making eye contact at the amazon, "So you see why she is quite able to help. Not only is she immortal but she has a reason to kill Gabrielle."

Callisto nodded, "I'll help only on one condition, I want Hercules. He trapped me in here and I want to repay the favor."

Ares smiled, a woman after his own heart, "You have a deal." He grabbed then grasped both warriors and teleported out of there.

8

Gabrielle sat in a field filled with flowers when she looked to her left and saw Kyri running toward her with all the radiance of an innocent good woman. Gabrielle got up to join her as if she was her long lost friend. The two embraced in a hug lovingly when the chakram appeared in Gabrielle's hand. She pulled back and looked at Kyri with the bloodlust in Gabrielle's eyes. Kyri's face seemed to beg for her life… fruitlessly.

Gabrielle spun the young woman around and with a single slice, the blood flowed from Kyri's neck. Kyri slowly fell to the ground looking up at Gabrielle who coldly looked back down at her. The blood dripped from the chakram pooling onto the ground next to the corpse.

8

Gabrielle awoke sweating profusely, her screams had echoed through the camp. Ephiny was quick to rushed to her queen's side as Gabrielle was fighting to control her emotions. The bard kept repeating to herself, "It was just a dream. Nothing more."

Ephiny asked, "About?"

"Kyri…"

Ephiny sighed as she pulled the bard in close, "Your first kill is always hard, usually the hardest. Doesn't matter who, or why, but you never get over it, never forget it… I still remember mine." Ephiny became lost in memory for a moment but then continued, "And you shouldn't forget it. It has hidden wisdom, if you let it, it helps you understand the pain that death can cause and helps you make wiser life and death decisions, but most of all, you understand what it means to take a life, and that's most important of all as Queen."

Gabrielle stared at the floor, the same floor where the body of Kyri once lay, "I've lost my peace… I don't know if I ever can, or deserve to have peace again."

Ephiny said, "You're a good person and this did not destroy your goodness, it just gave it a greater challenge." Gabrielle nodded as she placed her head in Ephiny's lap.

8

Salona sat inside of her hut, head resting low. Her mind drifted back to the mistakes she'd so recently made. She was shunned by her fellow sisters and that hurt her, but why shouldn't they? She a traitor who didn't deserve the mercy she'd received from the queen. All she could ever hope for was a chance to prove that she was sorry, anyway that could make up for her past.

Salona eyed Solari, who stared back at Salona, eyes cold with anger and mistrust. She admired the woman Solari. Salona thought to herself, she deserved every bit of loathing that Solari would give her, but maybe one day, Salona hoped to become like the strong amazon warrior now assigned to guarding her.

8

Ares, Velasca and Callisto reappeared in a small clearing. Ares smiled as he pointed, "Gabrielle's tribe is that way. Have fun."

Callisto nodded, "When I'm done with Gabrielle you better bring me to Hercules." Ares replied waving his fingers telling her to go on saying, "sure thing." Callisto then took off running towards Amazon lands.

Ares focused back on Velasca, Callisto was only a part of the plan, he had something more insidious in mind, "While the idiotic blonde is doing the busy work keeping the Amazons distracted, we can now go for Xenan, and Xena's… uh. We'll grab Xenan, and then…"

Velasca cut him off, "Xena's what? What does she have that I would want?"

Ares tried to dodge the answer, "Nothing, I misspoke."

Velasca sensed the god was holding something back, "A god misspeaking. Who ever heard of something like that? What is it of Xena that we should grab?"

Ares' voice took a cold chill, "I loved Xena and because she's dead and I will not violate her memory by giving up the knowledge I have about her."

Velasca scoffed, "She's a dead woman Ares. She doesn't matter anymore. What is it she has that I could use against Gabrielle?"

Ares scowled, his voice raised in anger, "I will not listen to this Velasca, you keep it uo and you will be trying to forge a new world without me!"

Velasca shouted in return, "No god of war, I want Gabrielle and Ephiny and will do anything to ensure I succeed. I don't care for your concerns about a dead flame."

Ares voice dialed in on the warrior as his hands seized her shoulders in a display of strength, "That drive is something I admire about you but drop it Velasca."

Velasca grunted once in anger but let the matter go.

8

In two days Gabrielle would meet with Tildas and Kaleipus and sign the treaty once and for establishing a peace between Amazons and Centaurs. After that Gabrielle was interested in uniting the warring Amazon Clans. First in Greece and then perhaps Macedonia and maybe further if possible. At least that was her faintest hope, she had no plans to actually conquer any of them, but rather through negotiation she dreamed a united amazon council of queens that would dictate Amazon law to a dozen tribes or more. This confederacy would ensure the future of the Amazon nature.

This treaty would be worth the sacrifices she's already had to make. She thought again of Xena but this time she was hoping to make her proud. To show Xena that even though she is gone, Gabrielle is still working towards the greater good.

8

Finally free from the hole that Hercules trapped her in, she wanted to get back to the things that made her happiest. The simple joys of life which were, murder, massacre, and mayhem. The three M's essential to the diet of any psychopathic killer.

She walked through the Amazon forest looking at all the pathetic symbols of Amazon heritage, at least she thought they were pathetic. They made her sick. Soon she came upon a group of two Amazons, "Why are you here, what is your purpose?"

Callisto's smiled darkly, "I'm here to visit an old friend, as for my purpose, that is death."

She unsheathed her sword from off her back. Her scream of joy echoed off the trees as the Amazons pulled their swords in defense. Callisto parried a blow and sliced the throat of an Amazon and then ducked a slice from the other only to stab her in the abdomen killing her instantly.

She grinned at her work. Looking at the bodies she picked up a piece of parchment one of them had and wrote a couple lines. This should get Gabrielle's attention she thought. She then proceeded forth towards to camp to wait for Gabrielle to get Callisto's note.

8

Two hours later the bodies were brought back to the village. Gabrielle arrived to see what happened,. Ephiny said, "It must be Velasca, they must have discovered her hiding spot."

Gabrielle did not respond but rather picked up the parchment and read it aloud.

"Dear Gabby.

Remember Perdicas. I'm back and no deceased warrior princess is going to save you this time.

P.S. Any new husbands for me to kill

Yours Truly

Callisto"

Ephiny looked at Gabrielle, "What's the matter?"

Gabrielle stared into the woods a sadness mixed with rage from the murder of her husband, "It's Callisto, she coming here. I want this village fortified for an attack and no one is allowed out in a group smaller than five."

Gabrielle immediately left to speak to the tribunal. They must be ready to meet Callisto, the Warrior Queen.

8

Ares was with Velasca, he stated with a grin of satisfaction, "Callisto is working effectively, all the Amazons is pulling back from the borders, no one other than Centaurs are watching over Ephiny's son now. Still its going to be difficult to kidnap a prince."

Velasca said "Not for me, now what's there that's important to Xena that I could use against Gabrielle?"

Ares groaned, "Forget about it, Velasca focus on the mission at hand. Take Ephiny's son and you can draw Tildas out, pretend to be queen and kill the boy. That will destroy this treaty before it can ever get started."

Velasca arced towards the good of war smiling gleefully, "So you intend to cause a war between the Amazons and the Centaurs. They will be begging for my leadership then. Gabrielle could never lead them into a war with the Centaurs oh Ares this is perfect."

Ares sighed, "I know…"


	7. Ares' Plan

Ares Plan

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena

So as it turned out, Ares had intended to stop the peace between the Centaurs and the Amazons, and place Velasca in charge of the Amazons to lead them to victory. With the Amazons distracted by Callisto it would be easy to lay a trap to kill the Centaur leaders and thus cause a war between the two peoples. He would do so by having Velasca pretend to be queen and execute Tildas' grandson in front of eyes.

---

The Amazon village was locked up tight. Gabrielle knew however that Callisto was immortal and thought about what she would do. She looked at the chakram thinking about what would Xena do. Ephiny said sternly. "Stop thinking about what Xena would do and start thinking about what your going to do!" Gabrielle was taken aback by this but Ephiny was right. She said "Ok Ephiny we need pits. Callisto is immortal but not a God. She can be buried alive and she couldn't escape." Ephiny said with a quickness, "Ok Gabrielle I'll get right on it." She left.

Gabrielle sat there thinking of the reality of the fact that she has already lost two Amazons and may lose more before this was over. But the question that lingered however was who let Callisto out. She knew that whoever did was going to be trouble in the future.

---

Callisto stalked about the Amazon forest. She observed them setting up a defense, for moment she questioned whether Ares was telling the truth about Xena but then decided if Xena was here it would be better somehow. Poor fools she thought, how can they fight an Immortal?

---

Gabrielle was walking the battlements observing the progress, "Ephiny how progresses the pits." Her reply was "Not coming fast enough, we need to draw Callisto away, buy some time." Gabrielle said then, "Alright I'll take some warriors including Solari and we will sortie out to try to engage her." Ephiny said back "No my queen if you were hurt or killed it would devastate our people, besides Solari is watching Salona." Gabrielle interjected "I need to fight beside them as a leader or they will never truly trust me, and I'll take Salona to, she says she wants to make up for her mistakes. Lets give her a chance to." Ephiny nodded because she knew Gabrielle was right on both counts, still the idea of Gabrielle going out in a patrol with a traitor to face an immortal with combat skills as a good as Xena did not sit well with her.

Ephiny said "I have no problem with this if I go with you." Gabrielle asked "Who would be in charge of the defense?" Ephiny pointed to a strong looking red headed Amazon named Adrianna. "She is smart and a capable veteran, a great organizer she is perfect for the job." Gabrielle replied "Very well, then lets get ready."

---

Little blond haired Xenan was playing with his toy wolf named Lucas that his mother gave him. How he missed her. She came to visit him all the time but his mother was an Amazon and he was a Centaur. He wished he could have known his father. He was told he was a noble and proud warrior, and he hoped to grow up to be like him. He heard a noise that sounded like giggling. He went see what the noise was.

As he exited the hut he was grabbed by a powerful woman. Seeing the Amazon outfit he thought at first his mother but when he looked at her face and saw the evil in her eyes he knew he was in danger. He called out but Velasca held a knife to his throat sawing "Do that again and you'll never see your mother" Xenan nodded in submissive agreement.

She left immediately, but she turned to face a boy of roughly she guessed eleven. She had a hunch, she didn't know what it was. She then had a crackpot idea. She threw a dagger at the boy. Ares God of war appeared in front of the boy stopping the dagger. He then said irritated "What are you doing." Velasca replied "I see now, you wouldn't do that for anyone would you. That must be Xena's son.

Gabrielle would die to protect him." She began to laugh and then motion towards the boy. The Ares stepped forward and said "Harm one hair on his head Velasca and forget all my promises, forget a world forged and ruled by Amazons. Forget anything and everything." Ares was adamant. Velasca hesitated, thought about taking the boy anyway. Then she said "Alright we'll do it your way." They took Xenan leaving behind a very confused Solan.

--

Solan ran Kaleipus hut. "An Amazon has taken prince Xenan. She held a knife to his throat." Kaleipus replied sternly "Don't make up stories Solan!" Solan said back "She did take him and she said that Xena was my mother. Is that true father?" Kaleipus was in a state of momentary shock. How would Solan know this, he must be telling the truth. "Stay here. I'll explain when I get back" He said

Kaleipus was from a neighboring Centaur tribe, his tribe was also part of the treaty signing with the Amazons. He made for Tildas's hut.

After a few minutes he reach Tildas. Tildas said "What is it, why the serious look". Kaileipus said back "An Amazon has taken your grandson!" Tildas said "Preposterous, his mother is an Amazon." Another Centaur entered the tent bearing the same report. He then said "Ephiny had told them that their was a faction within the Amazons that disagreed with the treaty, they must have seized power. Prepare the army we will get to the bottom of this. If they have harmed Ephiny or they harm my grandson I will flood these lands with their blood"

Kaileipus knew this was bad turn of events but felt that somehow this was a mistake and decided he to would try to get to the bottom of this. So he set out in secret for Amazon lands knowing this probably the most foolish thing he has ever done.

---

Gabrielle, Ephiny, Solari, Salona and two other Amazons marched though the woods. They scanned the trees for Callisto or anything else. Then from out a tree stepped Callisto. "Ah looking for me Gabrielle. Well here I am." She bowed at the end of her comment. She shrieked as she charged at them. Gabrielle with her fighting staff tried to attack her but Callisto caught the staff with her right hand. Ephiny with her sword stabbed Callisto in the Abdomen. "Ow, don't do that" she said. Callisto punched Ephiny in the face, but she did not let go of her sword.

Salona hit Callisto's arm with her staff, causing her to release the staff. Gabrielle hit Callisto in the stomach prying Ephiny's sword free. Callisto began laughing. "Oh good job Gabrielle, I see Xena's lessons were not lost on you." Callisto threw a dagger but Gabrielle caught it with her staff. Solari brought her sword slicing through her arm. Most including Callisto thought that such an action would sever that arm, but to everyone's surprise the sword just cut through it and it stayed on. Callisto said "Well that certainly is good to know."

Callisto threw her self in full force. She parried blow after blow. All the Amazons tried to kill stop her but they couldn't even slow her down. A couple near misses and a scratch on Solari's arm was enough to convince Gabrielle to pull back. "Amazons, retreat" she shouted. They pulled back. "Why do you run, don't you see I bring you oblivion" said Callisto as she pursued.

A few minutes later they made to a fall back position. Gabrielle said "Those pits are our only hope." Ephiny then asked "Is everyone alright. Solari how bad is that cut." Solari replied, "Just a scratch." Gabrielle then said "We need to engage her at least one more time to give them the time they need. We must be careful, dieing doesn't do any of us any good." Ephiny then said "She's right, we need more time." They readied themselves for another battle.

---

Velasca was with Xenan, how she despised centaurs. Even worse that this one should have Amazon blood in him. "You know who I am little horse boy. I'm one the Gods have chosen to exterminate your filthy race. Your mother is a harlot and you're a bastard." Xenan was crying, he is only a child and to have to deal with these things, and these words were more than a child should bear. He wanted his mother.

Velasca said "I bet you want your mommy right now, I want her to. I want to take this sword…" Ares appeared "enough Velasca we need to be proceeding with our plan." Velasca looked at Ares "Right, soon we will bring the Amazon people into war with the Centaur race."

---

The squad marched carefully when the blond haired warrior leaped forth. "Back for more." Callisto said. Callisto parried the sword strike from Ephiny sending the force back towards her to send her through the ground. She prepared a killing blow when Salona caught in the back with a staff. Callisto turned around grabbing the throat of Salona choking her when Solari slice her in the back.

Callisto said "This is getting irritating!" as she struck forth at Solari, which Solari was only just able to block successful. The other three Amazons attacked hard. Callisto however showing skill effortlessly blocked each strike. Gabrielle again sounded the retreat. Callisto then said, "You can run but you can't hide from me Gabrielle. If I can't get vengeance on Xena I'll get it on you instead" They ran and Callisto followed.

After a little running they reached the Amazon village. "Adrianna are the pits ready?" Asked Ephiny. Adrainna said "Some of them." Ephiny then said "it didn't matter how many we had so long as we could get Callisto in one. Are the wood spikes in there?" Adrianna nodded "good , we will need to slow her down enough to bury her."

The Amazons sentries shouted their warnings. Gabrielle shouted "Amazons, ready yourself! This ends here!"


	8. Warrior Queen Vs Amazon Queen

Warrior Queen vs. Amazon Queen

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena

Callisto approached the Amazon Village. "All this for little ole me. Gabrielle your to kind." She said with her usual psychopathic joy. She jumped over a group of Amazons with spears screaming like a harpy in heat. She grabbed the spear from an Amazon and then clubbed her in the head, then did a spin knocking down the other. Gabrielle ran forth with battle staff in hand. "Callisto!"

Callisto then said "Xena was only barely able to take me, what chance do you have?" Gabrielle replied "Xena may not but here, but you must be stopped, and I will stop you." Callisto answered back. "Oh deary You couldn't protect your husband!" Gabrielle hit her in the face with the staff. Callisto started laughing and then charged forward.

Callisto aimed her spear towards Gabrielle's head but she blocked aiming low at the knees but Callisto deflected following up with a stab attempt leading Gabrielle to parry the blow and slamming the tip of the staff into Callisto's temple. Callisto unaffected by the blow swung her spear leading to a gash above Gabrielle's right eye.

Gabrielle backed up a few steps toward the pit trap. Callisto kicked the staff out of her left hand, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. Gabrielle dropped the staff and Callisto kicked it away. However an Amazon tossed Gabrielle a sword. She was no where as good with a sword as she was with a staff.

Callisto said "Cute little blond girl likes to play with a sword!" Callisto attacked with the spear but Gabrielle only managed to block. However with a sword she was having a difficult job. She did manage to cut the spear in half though. Callisto continued to use the spear. A blow to Gabrielle's shoulder sent tremors up into her spine. But she did manage to deflect a killing blow from Callisto. Callisto was playing with Gabrielle now. This is what Gabrielle wanted however as she drew Callisto toward the pit.

Gabrielle ducked blow after blow from Callisto. She tried desperately to land a blow on Callisto but Callisto was untouchable. Screaming madly as she brought another blow from the blunt end on Gabrielle's head. But Gabrielle got lucky by slicing off the spear tip.

Callisto said "Enough games!" She threw down the remains of the spear and pulled her sword with a wicked smile on her face. She charged with another scream and attacked Gabrielle hard. Gabrielle barely deflected the blows. A hard strike, blocked by Gabrielle, another one, and another. Gabrielle was on her knees. Callisto kicked the sword out Gabrielle's hands. She picked Gabrielle up by the throat. Callisto looked at her with her with disdain and threw her a few feet away landing near the pit just barely in reach of a staff.

Callisto walked over to her. "Your time is over your highness." As she prepared to strike down, Gabrielle was able to reach a staff that was near swinging it around tripping Callisto. Gabrielle got up and said "No Callisto you are finished." Callisto however was not finished as she grabbed the staff and stuck her foot in Gabrielle stomach, flipping her over a few feet barely missing the pit that was covered by a rug.

Gabrielle lied there as Callisto got up and charged at Gabrielle ran onto the rug that covered the pit and she fell in impaling herself on the stakes below. However the staff fell above the pit and Callisto had her hand on it.

Ephiny yelled "Hurry bring the wheel barrels loaded with dirt." Kaleipus ran up from the forest shouting "Ephiny an Amazon and a man dressed in leather has taken prince Xenan." Ephiny's heart sunk. Callisto shouted "Velasca! Ares! You tricked me!" Callisto with renewed energy loaded with adrenaline pulled herself out of the pit. She ran to the stables and mounted a horse and proceeded outside the village to Centaur land.

Ephiny got on a horse and quickly followed. Gabrielle said "If Velasca and Ares are together then they must be planning then they must be planning to provoke a war. Amazons, mount up, we ride for Centaur land!" She then mounted Argo and proceeded to Centaur land followed quickly by Kaleipus, and her sister Amazons.


	9. Stopping a War

Stopping a War

By the Mighty Lu Bu

No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter except for the mosquito that landed on my hand while I was typing, oh by the way, I don't own Xena.

Callisto rode with fiery anger. She would kill Velasca. How dare they toy with her. She was Callisto. She kicked the horse again to get more speed.

---

Ephiny thought of her son. Xenan in the hands of that bitch. She didn't even know if Gabrielle was behind her, it didn't matter anyway. She would get her son and take care of Velasca once and for all.

---

Gabrielle rode Argo, she had only ridden her a few times but right now they were as one. She worried about Xenan, and Ephiny to. If Velasca and Ares were together then she would stand no chance by herself. Especially if Callisto got Velasca to. Their would be no reason for Callisto to not kill Ephiny. With her Amazons and Kaleipus following quickly behind her she sped up.

---

Tildas rode forth with a couple Centaurs behind him when he saw her. Velasca with a sword to Xenan's throat. For a grown Centaur this would never happen but Xenan was a child and there was no escape. He approached Velasca. "Amazon let go of my grandson!" Velasca said back "Stop. Drop your weapons or the horse boy dies."

Tildas and the others dropped the weapons. Tildas spoke back "Amazon you don't want to do this. What about our treaty with your people. Queen Gabrielle and Ephiny would never approve." Velasca shouted back "Ephiny is a traitor and Gabrielle is gone. I am now Queen and you will deal with me. I don't want your peace. I want your lives."

Ares was invisible and he was watching, it was going according to plan. All velasca needed to do with play her part and execute the boy. Then she could return to the Amazon Village take command of the Amazon who had just lost their leaders as a result of Callisto and lead them the battle. In those woods the Amazons would tear the Centaurs apart. Then Velasca would from there shape the world in their images.

Velasca shouted "This I do for all Amazons" She prepared to decapitate Xenan when suddenly a dagger came flying through the air. The dagger caught her sword. It was Callisto. She leapt of the horse shouting and shrieking. "How dare you use me. I'm gonna enjoy carving you into little pieces." Said Callisto. Velasca shouted back "No, you'll ruin everything," she readied her sword and charged toward Callisto. Xenan quickly ran to his grandfather's side.

Ares saw his whole plan coming apart, he was severely angry but decided to watch the progress of the fight. Velasca's sword struck high but Callisto blocked it with hers. She then stabbed at Velasca, however Velasca spun around and slashed Callisto in the back. "I told you, its useless. Now prepare to die." said Callisto. Callisto swung into action bringing a fist into Velasca's face swinging around to land a sword blow which Velasca blocked while in a kneeling position. They stepped back from each other.

Then they both leaped in the air with their swords making contact. "You should have finished the plan Callisto." Velasca said. Callisto yelled back "I'm nobodys puppet!" A high swing from Callisto blocked by Velasca leads in a curved slash from Velasca is deflect Callisto's sword which follows up with a spin maneuver that nearly takes Velasca's head. "You can't win" Said Callisto."

As if their wasn't enough Ephiny rode in. "Velasca! You bitch! How dare you touch my child!" Little Xenan's heart rose when he saw his mother here to fight the monster. Ephiny Leapt from her horse which was about six feet away from the two fighting women. "Stay out of this!" shouted Callisto. She swung the sword at Ephiny with such strength that she staggered from the blow. Callisto brought her sword back to Velasca.

Velasca barely managed to deflect it as she was showing serious fatigue. Ephiny sent a stab at her nicking her ear. Velasca was overpowered deflecting the blows from the two angry women. Then a powerful force separated all three. Ares jumped in at Callisto "Callisto, you were told what to do. I gave you a simple task, I released you, gave you back your freedom." Callisto shouted back "I will not be your pawn Ares."

She charged, mad with anger. Ares deflected a few blows. Pulling his sword he beat her back. She tried to stab him but he deflected it, and then grabbed her sword hand with his right and punched her in the face with his left. She broke free and tried again. Ares grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up above the ground. With his powers he formed a hole beneath her. He said to her "You may be immortal but you are no god. I gave you freedom, and I can take it away." He dropped her in, and then used his powers to seal her in. She would remain there buried.

He turned to Velasca. "Ok Velasca, get up, kill Ephiny, Tildas, and the boy."

Tildas up to this point had been watching the fight. First with Callisto he didn't know her but she didn't seem the ally type. Then when Ephiny arrived he figured Velasca finished. But he would not, could not watch a heartless murdering bitch kill the only parent his grandson had left. He picked up his sword and charged for leaving Xenan in the hands of his fellow Centaurs.

Ephiny still on the ground was not ready to defend against the attack when Velasca prepared to bring down her sword. The look on her face was pure satisfaction for she would be rid of one of her enemies. But Tildas's sword caught Velasca. He reared up to knock her down with his hooves. Velasca wasn't ready and she was knocked several feet away from them. Tildas helped up Ephiny.

She readied a dagger to throw at Ephiny when a crossbow arrow pierced her hand. She looked to her right to see Gabrielle riding at the head of a group of Amazons accompanied by Kaleipus. The crossbow was in the hand of Adrianna. The charged shouting things like "Death to Velasca, kill the traitor, long live Queen Gabrielle."

Ephiny charged at Velasca trying to kill her quick before she could escape. Velasca deflected the blow but received a cut in the arm. She kicked Ephiny hard in the Abdomen knocking her. Ares quickly grabbed hold of Velasca and teleported themselves away from there.

The Amazons slowed to a stop. Gabrielle dismounted first followed by the others. Ephiny ran to her son, embracing him tightly. "Mom, she said terrible things." Ephiny conforted him saying "its ok. Mommy's here now."

Gabrielle approached Tildas "I'm sorry about all this. She attempted a coup a couple of days back, she had escaped. Is everyone alright." Tildas replied "Queen Gabrielle, things are alright especially since you arrived. And Kaleipus I see. I knew that he left but I didn't know he went to inform you. don't worry about the Velasca woman. When I'm done there will not be a centaur in Europe that would spare her life."

With that the Amazon and Centaur nations had barely avoid war. However Velasca escaped and Gabrielle was sure that she wasn't done yet. Gabrielle went over to check on Ephiny.

--

Ares and Velasca reappeared in a stretch of trees somewhere far away from centaur lands. Velasca was furious at everything. The whole plan ruined, not one dead enemy, not even a dead Centaur. She wanted to take a bath as she had the stink of the Centaur child on her. Ares told her "This isn't over. No this isn't over. Together you and I will form and army of some of the best warrior imaginable and you will march on and destroy Gabrielle's tribe. After that we will make the world tremble at the sound of your name. No definitely not over."

Ares wasn't joking, soon one way or another, one warrior or another he would unite this world by force and the world would finally have peace.


	10. A New Strategy

A New Strategy

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena. I don't own a helicopter. (just thought you'd like to know that)

Two days after the attempted assassination on Tildas by Velasca, they formally met in Centaur land to finalize and sign the treaty. Gabrielle with Ephiny. Tildas and Kaleipus representing their individual tribes. Solan was there and kept looking at Gabrielle. Gabrielle had been told by Kaleipus that he found out about Xena.

Gabrielle said "This treaty represents what can happen when hard work and dedication are poured into a peaceful direction. While we have not been at war for some time this treaty allows us the work out our issues and differences in a peaceful manner insuring a better future for our children"

Tildas then said "Ah yes, this treaty finally once and for all provides a solution to years of hate and mistrust. With this treaty our two peoples can finally began a peaceful trek to ensure the safety, security, and freedom of our people."

Kaleipus then said "This treaty sets in stone what has been known for a long time now that Amazons and Centaurs get coexist in a world fraught with dangers and also strengthens the bridge so long ago built between our two Centaur tribes. I am proud to put my name to this document"

Kaleipus signed first, followed by Gabrielle and then Tildas last. The three embraced warmly with handshakes in the traditional method of the day which the persons hand cupping the forearm just below the elbow. After that they broke up and had lunch in a festival that would continue throughout the day.

--

In had been a couple days since the attack and Ares was hard at work searching for specially skilled warriors to join a new army. Velasca was recruiting local bandits favoring female warriors, she had managed to find three of the Amazons that had been with her. One of which was Liann. Velasca knew within herself that she would have her revenge, not just against Gabrielle and Ephiny but also against all the Amazons.

---

Solan found Gabrielle by herself. Coming to her he asked "Why did mom give me up." Gabrielle was taken aback by this but her answer was "Xena at the time you were born was a very mixed up person. Her heart was filled with hate and thought of nothing but vengeance and murder. But when she saw you, she loved you. But knew if you remained with her that you would become a target those who hate her, you would see things a child should never see, you would become like her. She thought it best for you to keep you away from that." Solan then stopped and thought about it.

But then he asked "But why didn't she take me with her when she came back a few months back? Didn't she love me?" Gabrielle answered this to the best she could, "She did love you, you didn't see how much pain she was in once we were gone. Xena may have become a good person but she was still a target. Look at the fact of what happened to her, she did not want to risk your life."

Solan then teared up. "You know its like losing my family all over again. To know my mother was alive and well, and loved me, but only to know this just after she died." Solan put his head into her chest as Gabrielle held him close. "Solan you may not have her here anymore but you will always have all of us. We care for you. You need anything and we will be there."

---

Ephiny walked with Tildas and her son around the forest just outside the village. "You are doing a very good job with my son. Thanks for everything." Tildas said back "Its you I should be thanking, its because of you and your son that this treaty was possible. My grandchildren have a better future to look at because of you. Thank you."

Ephiny continued walking. She then said "I miss Phantes, we weren't even together a year." A tear flowed down her left cheek. Tildas replied back "Yes, my son. A father should never outlive their children." He paused letting the statement linger. "So how is the new queen?" Ephiny answered back "she was rough at first, she had just lost her friend and she kind of cocooned her self for a couple of days, but once she came out of it, she's a sight to behold. The amazons are inspired by her. A woman who was not raised an Amazon and married at one point embodying all that is Amazonian. I expect great things."

Tildas then wondered "And Velasca?" Ephiny said "She'll be back and we'll be ready. You had better be ready too. She has no love for your people." Tildas said "We will. You need to come see Xenan more." Ephiny answered back "I do all I can but I'm number two after the queen so I have many responsibilities." They continued to walk along the beaten path.

---

After some time Ares met again with Velasca. "Well…. Velasca, how goes the army building. I tell you it's a lot easier to get an army instead of build one. Your not letting the fact that some of them are men get to you are you?" Velasca scoffed. "Not used to the idea of leading men, but my world and my vision and my vengeance will not be stopped on account of simple issues such as sex. Surely Gabrielle has her Amazons just parading around defenseless"

Ares said back putting his hands on her shoulders "Don't underestimate her, she was trained Xena you know. She can still be a difficult opponent to someone who is unaware of how dangerous she could be." Velasca turned her head toward Ares acknowledging the truth of the matter. However what she saw was a stupid peace movement that would eventually be the death of the Amazons and it would be all her fault. Velasca's heart grew more cold and evil as her anger grew hot.

Velasca turned towards Ares saying "You said there was other ways to get Gabrielle." Ares looked at Velasca with pride. "Oh yes there is. As you know Gabrielle grew up in a village. So she has family. They might be an easy way to get at Gabrielle, and I know for a fact" He said grabbing Velasca slowly with his left hand clasping her lower back and his right hand on her shoulder, with their faces mere inches from one another "that she does not deal well with family tragedy. Worse than even Xena."

Velasca looked into Ares eyes "Oh Ares you are brilliant, when my army is ready we will find this village and finally have my vengeance on Gabrielle." Ares shared a passionate kiss with his new 'warrior princess'. Still a thought crossed the very back of his mind. This wasn't Xena, he would have never had to say a thing. She would have already known. For a brief second he missed her

---

Gabrielle and Ephiny had finally had some time to talk with no one else around. "Gabrielle, I must admit you have handled yourself well as queen. At the time I asked you to rule, I was looking for more of an alternative to Velasca, I knew you would be good but our sisters have come to really believe in you. I believe in you." Gabrielle was sitting there. "It hasn't been easy, I'm just trying to do what I once promised Xena. That is work for the greater good. Its not about us, its about our sisters. These Centaurs, and the men who live here to. Its about Xenan and Solan. What can I do decrease the suffering in the world? What can I do to provide them a better future? What can I do to honor Xena's memory."

Ephiny replied "I know now you were destined for us. We needed you. More stuff will happen. Not only will Velasca return but also I fear we will pay a price for Xena not being around anymore." Gabrielle looked at Ephiny "What do you mean?" Ephiny replied "I mean, Xena did so much good. Stopped so much evil. Prevented so much tragedy. And now without her we may face the evils she wasn't here to stop. The tragedy she might have prevented may well visit us. We need to be ready." Gabrielle replied "Your right, hopefully we can handle it when it occurs."

----

In a camp in Gaul. The Arrogant Caesar strode around. Looking at a map not thinking of his conquests but rather where to conquer next. When Brutus entered. "You called me my lord." Caesar replied "Yes Brutus I want you to draw up a first draft of an invasion of Britannia." Brutus answered back "But the Gauls here aren't defeated yet. Wouldn't it be unwise to try to invade Britannia." Caesar answered back "Nonsense Brutus. They support my enemies in Gaul so they are also my enemies." Brutus replied "Yes, I will start the plans." Caesar said "Good" and dismissed him. He looked onward at Britannia.

---

A/N: Thanks to reviewers Haz, silvermoonlight GJ, and Callisto 01 for their reviews. I know other people are reading this to, i see you on hit tracker, i'd like to know what you think about this peice.

thank you

Mighty Lu Bu also know as sixshooter500


	11. Family Matters

Family Matters

By The Mighty Lu Bu

I'm supposed to say something, having a hard time here. Its on the tip of my tongue. Oh yea, I don't own Xena.

Sometime had passed since Velasca's attempts to destroy Gabrielle and the Centaurs. Her new army had been rallied and built up. They were ready to do some damage. Ares brought in his group to merge with Velasca's. Ares appeared before Velasca. "Let me introduce a few warriors to you. This is Atrilies. Archer and Crossbowman. A mercenary straight out of Britannia. He has over a hundred confirmed kills, several of them officers. For the right price he is now yours. This is Jett. Not the smartest man in the business but still one of the best assassins in the land. He will have the extra advantage of looking like a little friend of Gabrielle's.

Trevgar the Powerful. A strong two handed swordsman from the realm of the Norse gods. Lets just say Odin did not give him up easily. Ailliana, you know who she is. Famous murderer outcast from the Amazons of Thrace. Their isn't an Amazon south of Thrace who don't know who she is. Murder, Assassin, warrior of all trades. Xena would have had tough time with this one. And finally Levi. Levi was once a member of the army of Israel, but lets just say the Jews frown on someone who enjoys killing to much. fortunately I don't.

Now I also brought you a few other soldiers. First is five soldiers of the horde, specially trained to follow hand signals." Ares gives them a hand sign telling them that she is their new leader "These are archers from Crete, they are the best archers in the world. Their accuracy in the field is superior to any other archer squad. Add those to your tally. So what do you think my dear?" Ares finished. Velasca replied "These are fine, shall we go to Potidaea?" Ares answered back with enthusiasm "Perfect idea."

With her army strengthened by the warriors Ares gave her she marched toward Potidaea. With the plan to draw out Gabrielle by seizing her family. It was a low blow for sure but nothing was below Velasca anymore as she cashed in even more of her humanity.

---

It had been some time since the death of Xena and the traumatic events that occurred right after it. Not much had been heard out of Velasca. Rumors and nothing more. Gabrielle had settled into a nice routine as queen. Salona was no longer under observation as her bravery help to prove her intention. She had become once again a trusted member of the Amazons. Still there were doubts about her. Treachery is something that's hard to get over.

Ephiny was firm in charge of the military aspects of the tribe. She feared Velasca would come back and not alone so she was preparing for a battle she hoped would never come. Solari was in charge of the Gabrielle's personal guard which was composed of eight Amazons including Salona. Some said was a risky decision to put her in that position but Gabrielle had confidence in Salona.

Diplomatic relations between them and other Amazon tribes had been strengthened through a series of diplomatic tours and emissaries from Gabrielle's tribe. Their was one disturbing fact in this. Something which was warranting investigation. The emissary to the northern Amazons had never returned. There was a plan in the works for Ephiny to take a small force north to uncover the truth in the matter. The Scythian amazons warned against this saying that an evil force was in control in the north and such things were better left alone. However when you look at Gabrielle's motivations you would realize that she had no intention of letting it alone. She would uncover the truth of the matter.

The Centaurs had also following Gabrielle's example strengthened its relations with its neighbors as well. As well as other Centaur tribes across the continent. However they were met with mixed results because men distrusted Centaurs even more than they did Amazons.

---

A few days pass.

Gabrielle was walking about her village when she saw a familiar sight. She squinted looking hard to determine who it was. Then she groaned to her self. Joxer. She shook her head. Then went out to meet him. "Joxer what are you doing here? Why are you here?" She asked. Joxer said back idiotically "Gabby." He went to hug her put she punched him in the face. Joxer at first lost balance and then regained his footing. "Ow is that anyway to great an old friend.

I just came by to see how your doing." He said. Gabrielle said "I'm fine, now go away." Solari ran up. "Is everything ok my Queen?" Gabrielle answered back putting her hand on Solari's shoulder. "Everything is fine, just someone I know." Joxer was laughing stupidly "She thinks your queen." Joxer put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder to help hold himself up while he was laughing. When he saw the look on her Gabrielle's face he stopped and said "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle replied irritated "Its alright Joxer. We really need to tighten our border defense." Joxer then said well that what I'm here for, to join the Amazons and help them defend these lands. Solari looked at him as if he was stupid. "You don't exactly meet the physical requirements for the job." Joxer then said "Oh come, I can use a sword." He pulled out his sword and stood in an awkward pose with the sword. Gabrielle tapped hin on the shoulder with her fist and he fell right over.

Gabrielle then said "Aside from the obvious you are not fit to be an Amazon. Why do you even want to be here?" Joxer got a more nervous than usual look on his face. Like he didn't want to say. "Oh I see, you just want to be here with me right." Joxer replied nervously "Uh yea." Gabrielle relented "Fine you can stay for a few days but stay out of the way." Joxer looked happy.

Sometime later Joxer strode around the camp. Looking at everything. Seeing Gabrielle's hut. He had a pretty good idea of the layout of the Village now. He went to go speak to Gabrielle, alone.

Gabrielle was irritated at Joxer's presence in general. Even still she had to admit the moron was nice to have around once in a while. Then he came up. Joxer asked "Gabby can we go for a walk." Gabrielle asked "why?" Joxer said as if holding something back "There's something I need to tell you, and I don't expect anything from you but I would like a little privacy." Gabrielle decided to respect his wish. She decided to dismiss her guards. They weren't happy but they were confident in Joxer's inability to hurt her.

Solari was walking outside the tent. A nice break from standing there all day. It don't matter how much you care about somebody, sometimes you still got tired of standing around. Then she looked at a distance and saw somebody. She went out to this person. She said "Joxer, weren't you with Gabrielle." Joxer answered back "No, I came looking for her. Is this her Amazon village?" Solari replied "Yes, idiot you were just with her, I saw you." He said "That wasn't me. I don't know who that is unless" The color drained from his face. "My brother Jett. He's an assassin." Joxer took off in a fury. "I'm coming Gabrielle!" Solari quickly rallied some Amazons and followed.

Jett walked with Gabrielle. She had no idea. He was saying the usual stupid stuff Joxer would say hooking her in. She had her back turned. Now was his chance. He pulled a dagger grabbing her from behind. Gabrielle said loudly back "Joxer what are you doing?!" Jett replied "Jox never told you about me did he. His brother Jett. Well Velasca told me about you. Told me about how much money you were worth to her. You ready to meet your friend."

Jett prepared to cut her throat when he saw Joxer running up. "Joxer what are you doing here? I'm working right now, we can catch up later." Joxer said "Let her go Jett." Jett replied "Why?" Gabrielle thought she was doomed, especially since the only one here to save her at the moment was Joxer, she knew she was finished. Joxer replied "I love her!.. Uh.. Mean." Jett replied back "She's way out of your league brother." Gabrielle had a look of surprise on her face from hearing him say that

Still Gabrielle had an idea as repulsive as it might be to her. She said "Stop, I love him too!" Joxer nearly died from shock. Gabrielle continued "You see if you kill me. You take away your brothers love." Jett breathed in an irritated sigh and said. "Dammit brother. You know this is costing me a fortune." Joxer then said. "Please brother." Jett then said "Oh all right, but Joxer, you owe me huge. Don't be a moron and lose her. Better jet, I'm sure they're coming for me."

Jett pushed Gabrielle toward Joxer and ran off. The other Amazons had just arrived to see him leave. Gabrielle stopped them from pursuing. Joxer then asked "Oh gabby did you really mean it." Gabrielle answered with a yank to the nose saying "What do you think Joxer?" Joxer replied "Ow, I think you do, but you don't want to admit it." Gabrielle decked Joxer after that comment.

Solari said "My queen I'm sorry, I left you undefended." Gabrielle said back "Its ok, none of us knew, and I told you to leave. Its my fault. Now if it wasn't for.. Joxer… here I would be dead. He can stay a few days, give him a nice tent."

----

Potidaea was a quant beautiful village in southern Macedonia. A peaceful village that was once home to the reigning Queen of the Amazons. Velasca was about to change that. Velasca asked Ares "Why are we doing this if we already sent the assassin?" Ares answered back with irritation. "Because he failed. How do I know? Call it a god thing." Velasca replies "Very well." Then she turns to her men. "Burn the village, kill no one, take them as prisoners, we don't want to risk killing her family before she is in our grasps." The army marched on Potidaea.


	12. Marching Orders

11 Marching Orders

Velasca was deeply irritated. "Ailliana I told you not to kill anyone. Not only did you disobey me, but you managed to kill Gabrielle's father. That's what this woman says." She points to Lila. Ailliana answered back casually "Wrist must of slipped." Velasca stormed away angry.

"Ares! Ares! Show your self!" Ares appeared looking sternly at Velasca, "Aren't we a little demanding these days?" Velasca said back "That woman you sent me, is a loose cannon. She killed Gabrielle's father." Ares breathed in slowly and answered back "Now you understand my position, besides this works in our favor. Gabrielle when she finds out will be more furious. Now you should march near Amazon lands and disguise a soldier as a villager and send them into her village to give the report of what happened including the death of her father." Velasca calmed, and decided to go along with the idea. So they marched for Amazon territory.

Three days pass.

Other than the little issue with Jett, things were calm. Gabrielle felt that this was a bad omen as it meant that Velasca may again be moving against her. Ephiny had returned from her visit with seeing that the Amazon nation was in alert status. There was several scouting patrols at the edge of the border. Joxer was kept in the village to keep Velasca from getting her hands on him. Gabrielle admitted that she was tired of having deal constantly with threats from Velasca. She was beginning to wish she had her executed back when she first became queen.

---

Velasca had sent the man away into the Amazon territory, disguised as a villager from Potidaea. This would easily draw out Gabrielle. But then Velasca had another idea. She took her archers and moved towards Centaur lands. She knew of a habit of Tildas from back when she was with the Amazons. He liked to hunt in a little area of woods near Amazon territory. She figured, get rid of two enemies with one strike.

She continued to move towards his hunting area. She knew he would be there, maybe with Xenan. Oh that would be delicious. Ares appeared before her subtlety irritated. "What are you doing Velasca?" Velasca said back tired of his questions "Taking care of an enemy." Ares said back seriously "This isn't part of the plan Velasca." Velasca then said "Funny, it was always mine." Ares then said with a look of growing anger "Turn your squad around Velasca. Stick to the plan." Velasca replied fiercely "I am sticking with the plan Ares. My plan." Ares eyes were red with fury as he teleported away. Velasca said to herself "Gods. What do they know."

A few minutes later she was within range.

Ares appeared again this time furious "Velasca, you haven't done what I said! Turn my army around now!" Velasca scoffed "Your army? Who leads them? Who sends them to battle!? Ares this is my army!" Ares calmed and got real serious making direct eye contact. "You do this, you can forget about my promises." Velasca looked like she was offended by the statement as she said "Your promises Ares? Your promises. I'll I see is a petty God using me for his own ends." She took her eyes of Ares and directed her men to fire.

Ares was so angry that sparks flew from his finger tips. "Velasca I forbid this, I found you, I saved. Gave a purpose, a direction!" Velasca turned her head to Ares with disgust. "You forbid me? How can you forbid me? No one forbids me! This is my choice, my will! I don't need you God of war!" Ares then stormed away teleporting while saying "Your on your own!" Velasca was glad he left "Finally. Archers fire."

The arrows flew through the air. Soaring fast to their target. Tildas took two the Abdomen and one to the heart. Fortunately Xenan wasn't there however some of his guards were. Tildas said with blood coming out of his mouth. "Tell Celipus that he is guardian of my grandson until he is old enough to rule." He lay their dieing as he whispered "Phantes…" Tildas joined his fathers and his son in the afterlife that day. The Centaur nation would organize and destroy the people responsible.

---

Gabrielle was alone in her hut. Ares appeared. Gabrielle said with a slight hint of irritation "Ares what do you want? Tired of the Velasca?" Ares replied coolly "Well yes actually. She is out of control. Different than Xena." Gabrielle replied with a stern look "I could have told you that." Ares said "But I'm not here to compare warriors. I'm here to give you some information." Gabrielle looked at him doubtfully "I don't want your information Ares." Ares replied "Oh trust me Gabrielle you do. You see its about your family. Velasca has sent a guard disguised as a villager here to tell you that your village had been burnt to the ground and she has your sister and mother. She expects you to ride out to save them and thereby ride into her trap and kill."

Gabrielle said with surprise. "My family?" Ares continued knowing he had her attention now "You see Velasca had your father killed and captured your sister and mother and everyone else in your entire villager in order to lure you out. I'm just letting you know it's a trap. And just so you know, she just assassinated Tildas as well." Ares looked happy with his "good" deed. He teleported away. Gabrielle sat there trying to take it all in when Ephiny came in the hut. "Gabrielle, there's a man here who said your village has been burnt to the ground."

Gabrielle's eye welled up with tears. Her father was dead. Ares was not lying. But Gabrielle put that past herself for a moment and said "That man is not a villager, he is a soldier of Velasca. He speaks the truth but he was sent to draw me out. Imprison him, we must form up our military, Velasca is waiting outside our borders. She aims to trap us, we must draw her in instead. Ephiny." She said looking her in the eyes. "Velasca has assassinated Tildas, I don't know about your son but I know Tildas is dead. Don't ask how I know." Ephiny stood there amazed. How could she have figured all this out. Still she realized it made sense. It was right.

---

Ares appeared before Ailliana. "Only you can see or hear me so just nod. I didn't just pick you because I liked your work though it was beautiful. I choose you because I needed a fall back plan. Velasca has betrayed my will. I want this battle to take place. You must survive this battle, your job is to make sure Velasca doesn't. Don't kill her in front of the men if you can avoid it. Kill Liann also, she can't be trusted. You do all this and I will give you what I promised Velasca. A world forged by your will. Do you agree." Ailliana nodded slightly. Ares continued "When this battle is over and they are both dead then I will appear before you and provide instruction." Ares disappeared from her.

---

Celipus had just taken command over the Centaurs a few minutes before. The spirit of Tildas appeared before him. "Listen to me, Velasca's army sets camp north of here on the Amazon border. They aim to ambush the Amazons as they march out to retrieve the queens family. They will need help or several will die including Ephiny. I have seen it in a vision right after I died. Save my grandsons mother. " Celipus said "For your memory I will save the Amazons." As he said this he left to prepare the Cavalry. No longer insight of Celipus he changed his form to reveal he was in fact the God of war. Velasca would pay for her betrayal.

---

Salona was in her tent when the order came. Full battle dress ready to go to battle. Another chance she thought, for her to prove her loyalty. To make up for her past mistake. She grabbed her sword and sheathed it in her scabbard and then grabbed the spear as she was assigned to a spear squad. She would be ready. She was ready.

The Army of the Amazons had assembled quickly on horseback. Gabrielle had a spear. Ephiny had a crossbow. Several others well armed with spears, swords or crossbows. Gabrielle at the head of her army shouted loudly. "My sisters, a grave threat rears its head again. She has come this time for all of us. She wants to destroy each and everyone of our lives. Are we going to allow this?" "No" They shouted in unison. "Then we ride to put down forever the threat this traitor holds over our heads. For our Sisters!" The Amazons shouted with cheers.

The Army of the Amazons rode forth to destroy the Army of Velasca. They day had finally come for Gabrielle. The day when she must lead her sisters to battle. She knew she was leading her sisters into a battle that would cost lives. Each one a life she loved. A life she risked to put an end to the danger that was posed on each of them. Her day had come.


	13. Gabrielle's Battle

Gabrielle's Battle

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, I don't own London, I don't own France, I don't own your underpants.

The Army of the Amazons rode forth with a strength of about forty heading for Velasca, unbeknownst to them Celipus was preparing his army too. This fight would not be an Amazon only fight. They rode on.

--

The Army of Velasca was ready with its strength of sixty-five. She was expecting Gabrielle and a small number of riders coming out of the woods. She could taste her vengeance. She may have turned away from Ares but she had to admit it was a good plan. She waited, any minute now.

She looked, she saw her. Her heart rose with joy, hook, line and sinker. Gabrielle's Horse Argo stood there. Then it turned away back into the forest. Velasca shouted "After her, don't let her escape." Her army began running towards the wood line.

This is what Gabrielle wanted. Her horse crossbow archers rode behind her following her path firing its arrows. The arrows met their targets. As seven soldiers fell with mortal wounds. Velasca was beyond angry, she was pissed. Gabrielle had brought her army with her. She must have learned the plan. She shouted incoherently.

Velasca's army was confused by this, not expecting a force to be facing them. Gabrielle and nine other Amazons dismounted and took to the trees. They would drop an Ambush on the warriors as they proceeded into the forest. Ephiny now commanded the Cavalry. Solari took nine other Amazons dismounting. They all had spears or staffs.

The second group of horse archers led by Adrianna pelted Velasca's army with more arrows, taking out another five. Atrilies got a bead on one of the Amazon archers, releasing his arrows, it caught her in the neck. She fell from her horse dead.

Aillianna caught one of the Arrows. She noticed two things right away. One she was standing was standing next to Liann and two no one was looking her way. She used the arrow she caught to stab her in the throat. Liann struggled for air as the arrow burst in her throat as she died. Aillianna's hand, as she made it appear that it one of the enemies arrows.

Ten soldiers blindly ran into the woods as to get them. Gabrielle and the rest of the Amazons jumped down, ambushing them. Five were mortally wounded immediately. Gabrielle swung her spear madly pelting one in the head and tripping another. They got up and ran away with the other three. But behind them was the five Horde soldiers, they threw their axes, catching two amazons in the chest and two in the head. Gabrielle was barely missed by an axe.

Gabrielle's group took back to the trees as Ephiny's group ran by again with a crossbow attack, aiming at the horde soldiers. All five fell to the arrows.

Velasca shouted "Trevgar go, bring the irritating blond to me!" He ran shouting with a deep and powerful voice "Make way for Trevgar the Powerful. Ahhh." His pointed helmet fell off in his mad dash to battle. Trevgar and his men ran into the forest. An arrow from the Cretans managed to nail one of the Amazons in Solari's group.

Trevgar was met by Solari's spear squad. He howled loudly preparing to launch into action. Gabrielle's squad leapt from the trees. The others in his squad were caught off guard but Trevgar brought up his two handed sword and cut an Amazon in half. The other Amazons claimed five lives as they came down. This left Trevgar with four. A spear thrust from Solari's squad quickly killed the four soldiers. Trevgar only began to shout as he swung his sword cutting three spears in half. Salona ran up on him with a sword but he grabbed her by the face and threw her several feet away.

Trevgar swung his sword furiously taking the head of an Amazon. Ephiny and Adrianna rode in that direction letting arrows fly. Trevgar got hit by seven arrows. All he did was roar loudly and keep swing. Five more arrows and he did not stop. Solari pierced his throat with a spear but all he did was try to roar, which shot blood on Solari's face. He readied his sword to cut Solari in half, but Gabrielle from behind shoved the Spear into his neck piercing his brain and coming out of the top of his head. Trevgar breathed loudly and fell to the ground causing Solari's spear to tear open his neck more. His eyes stared coldly at the ground.

The army of the Amazons rallied, Ephiny and Adrianna on horse back. Solari, Salona, and Gabrielle on foot. The Amazons stood united to fight and die for their future.

Velasca knew she was beat. She had lost half her strength for nothing. "Ares!" She shouted. Then their was the sound hoofs coming from another direction. She looked to her right and saw a Centaur army charging her position. She would be cut off but there was nothing she could do. Levi unsheathed his sword and prepared to attack. Artilies strung another arrow.

The Centaur Army of about thirty charged into Velasca's position. fifteen soldiers died, including all the Cretans. Artilies was about to fire when Velasca pointed out Gabrielle as the Amazons were charging. Artilies released his string sending the arrow flying towards Gabrielle. Salona saw it coming. She shouted "My Queen" as she pushed the queen out of the way and took the arrow. The arrow pierced Salona's heart and left lung. Velasca was angry and sliced off Artilies head. "You missed her you idiot."

Gabrielle went to the fallen Salona. "My queen…" she said. Gabrielle said "Don't try to talk, its ok." Salona insisted "My queen…I'm sorry that I ever betrayed you. Am I still your sister?" Gabrielle said caressing Salona's face "You were always my sister." Salona died with a smile on her face, she was forgiven.

The Amazons continued the charge. The Centaurs continued theirs as well. Soldiers were throwing their hands up to surrender. Velasca was screaming at her men like a mad devil. Ephiny lined up her target with her crossbow, releasing the shot, it pierced Velasca's right lung. A shot from a Centaur bow went through her knee. Levi for all his skill would not risk his life in a pointless battle made for the hills. Aillianna seeing Velasca deathly wounded made her escape as well.

Velasca's army disintegrated. The two surviving fugitive Amazons were captured by Adrianna. Velasca angry at everyone but herself cursed the world itself as she too ran for it. "For everything you've done!" Shouted Ephiny as she released another arrow. This one hitting Velasca in the back coming forward through her liver. Another arrow she took in the shoulder. She crawled away. Celipus ran up on her with his sword and one swift slice across the spine and she was down.

The Amazons and the Centaurs cheered in victory. They had won. Stopping Velasca and avenging the death of Tildas. The amazons and the Centaurs embraced each other in victory. Ephiny went to Gabrielle who was clutching Salona. "Why does this keep happening. Everyone dieing, Perdicas, Xena, My father, My Amazon sisters, Salona." She said while crying. Ephiny hugged Gabrielle. "You did great today, you showed true strength." Ephiny said. Gabrielle replied back "This isn't what I wanted when I left Potidaea. I hate this all." Ephiny held Gabrielle close.

Gabrielle had lost nine Amazon sisters in the battle. Velasca's army lost fifty-five soldiers in the battle. This battle fought so fiercely and victoriously by Gabrielle worn very heavily on her heart. She went to go find the prisoners.

Velasca was not yet dead. While no one was looking she managed though dieing to crawl out of view of everyone else. She lay at a river nearly dead, when a ball of fire appeared before her.

The fire spoke "My kingdom is at hand. The birth of my daughter nears as the vessel is arriving to receive my seed. I need a strong warrior to help carry out my will. Accept and I will save your life, and help you gain vengeance not just on the Amazons and the Centaurs but on the whole world."

---

Gabrielle found her sister among the prisoners. They embraced each other crying over the death of their father and the destruction of there village. Gabrielle would give them refuge for as long as she could and Celipus volunteered to house several of them in his village. They planned to rebuild Potidaea.

---

Ephiny went to where Velasca had fallen. Celipus was also looking and the joined at the spot where she fell. Ephiny got there and noticed her body was gone. They followed the blood trail. It led to a secluded spot by a small river. There was a strong smell of sulfur in the air. She said reading the signs in the ground, "Right hear it seems as if she is finished. She laid here. Something hovered there, it never touched the ground but it affected it somehow. Then she gets up and walks way." Celipus said "Ares?"

Ephiny replied "I don't think so. This is something else. Something darker."

---

Ares appeared before Aillianna. She bowed in respect to him. Ares spoke to her "Why did I waste my time with you. Yes you killed Liann that's true. But you failed, Velasca lives." Aillianna said "I saw her wounds, no one could live through that." Ares said back "Your right of course but you didn't go ensure she died. Now another force has brought her from the brink of death and this force and I do not get along. If you had only confirmed the kill it would have been over."

Aillianna replied "How was I supposed to know?" Ares replied "How were you supposed to know? You're a warrior. Every warrior knows that you make sure the opponent is dead. it's a principle that has saved many warriors from certain death." Aillianna said back "The battle, I was the enemy they would've killed me." Ares replied back "You're a woman who naturally resembles an Amazon, I'm sure if you tried to kill their enemy they would have treated you as at least a neutral. But that don't matter, because in the warrior I desire, I want results not excuses." Ares then walked away teleporting.

Aillianna shouted "God of war, I want you. Let me lead your armies!" She stopped, thinking for a minute and then decided "Ares god of war I swear I will prove my worth to you! I swear it!" She stood there by herself. No one was listening.


	14. Decisions

Decisions

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena. If I did I'd ask for a lap dance (course then I would dead)

After the battle of the wood line, as it come to be called later Gabrielle and Celipus were faced with several issues. First and foremost the decision to take in the residents of Potidaea as refugees. For the Amazons things were really tight. Gabrielle took in her sister in mother and gave them their own tent. The big issue facing queen Gabrielle was the men. She wanted to help, but taking men into the Amazon village was a difficult issue. Even with them being her family it still went very much against tradition.

Her father if alive might have been acceptable but they were talking of around thirty men and boys. This would be unacceptable. It was noted that Celipus would take in those she could not and had more room to do so. After much debate with her tribunal, it was decided, that all widows, single moms regardless of the Sex of the child. Any other women that were of age but did not have husbands would also be taken. The rest would be sent to Centaur land. Of course it was understood that this would be temporary of course as Potidaea would be rebuilt.

The reason as to why not was not sexism but rather a reality of the fact that this community was built on being together in an open free environment without the stresses that came with the presence of men and boys. Essentially a woman could be a woman, in any way she chooses without having to look over her shoulder making sure a man wasn't around. It wasn't just being comfortable with ones self, but rather it was freedom. A much cherished freedom.

Another issue was the funeral ceremonies of nine Amazons including Salona. Gabrielle decided immediately that one big ceremony would do, and it would be part of a ceremony commemorating their victory. This would be the largest ceremony of its kind in quite some while. The last one occurred during the war with Centaurs before Malusa brought peace.

Then finally the expedition north to uncover the truth of the fate of the emissary that went there. It would be organized and lead by Ephiny. Ephiny felt that they needed to find out what happened but felt she would be leading her sisters into danger. Still it had to be done.

Later on

Finally Gabrielle had a free moment. She visited her sister Lila and her mother. She needed this as she had a some rough times of late. Her mother Hecuba said "Gabrielle, I'd like to thank you for all this. You didn't need to do so much. You've grown up so much." Gabrielle hugged her mother "I'll do whatever I can for my family." Gabrielle hugged her sister to. "Lila, I know I've been gone, but I love you. Your always welcome in my lands. You can stay as long as you like." Said Gabrielle. Lila replied "I wouldn't want to put you in an imposition." Gabrielle look at Lila and replied "Nonsense, you're my sister."

After that they went for a walk and talked of old times. Raced each other around the trees. It was for Gabrielle a moment to relax a little. The pressure of being a ruler for a moment abated. "Gabrielle, oh how I missed this." Said Lila. Gabrielle replied "I've missed it to. Keep your youth. Don't grow up to fast." Course soon Gabrielle had to get back to her duties. But before she left she said "You can take one of my Amazons and she will take you to neighboring villagers." Lila thought about it, she agreed and decided that she would.

Gabrielle returned to Ephiny. The two had grown very close since she came to rule. She began to feel a strong bond for Ephiny. It helped to fill the void. Much had been discussed about the ceremony including how and when the funeral fire would be lit. Normally they use torches but in recognition of the fact that the battle was won in large part because of arrows they decided on burning arrows.

Another thing had come up. A girl who was among the refugees had lost both her parents in the attack by Velasca. After conversing with the tribunal and Potidaea leaders it was decided to initiate her into the Amazon nation. Some of the Amazons were born to Amazons, others were orphan girls that the Amazons would take to give them a family and shelter. Solari was one of these, orphaned at four she was taken in by Amazons. It was one of the ways the Amazons could make the world a better place.

A little later the ceremony begun. First was a grateful thanks to her sister Amazons for how the fought and the bravery they shown. After that they sung and danced in tribute to the Centaur nation for their role in the victory. Followed by a tribute in remembrance of Tildas the Great, followed by a blessing and prayer for wisdom for Celipus as guardian of the child Xenan who would rule when he was of age.

After that came the special commemoration for those who died. Gabrielle spoke here with a special tribute to the fallen "And now we remember those who gave their lives. They fought bravely and fiercely. Their courage was an example to be followed for all Amazons. They were true Amazons. They will surely be missed. As I name each one of them Ephiny and her handpicked archers will fire flaming arrows into each pyre igniting it and sending their spirits into the after life.

Today we remember Siela, Meloda, Viana, Kara, Salona, Mycera, Silif, Persephila, and Fiona." Each one of their faces appeared in her mind. The Amazon funeral song was sung. The fires burned as Gabrielle watched, she cried over their spirits but she kept it under control so as to not have a meltdown in front of her tribe.

After the main ceremony was over, they had an initiation ceremony for the orphaned girl from her village. All in all it was a good day, most of the major tasks were finished, there still was one.

The last an most painful issue was the two Amazon traitors that were captured among Velasca's army. Knowing that as queen she had to stick by her word. She had to be strong. So she did something she never thought she would ever do. She ordered their executions. Gabrielle had to swallow the pain of such an action and move on. After all she was queen. She could not cease because she had to do something that she despised.

Ephiny was with Gabrielle in her hut. "Ephiny, we must learn the truth of our sister Lilana. Tomorrow I want you to take some of the Amazons on the Expedition north. If the danger is to great return. I don't want to do anymore funeral ceremonies." Ephiny replied "Yes my Queen. It will be done"

The next day they left for the Northern Amazons. It would be a difficult journey but they would endure. Gabrielle thought of the price of Velasca. They lost nineteen Amazons either to death or treachery because of Velasca. This is a painful price. Gabrielle was considering for the first time that maybe that she, or anyone else except maybe Xena wasn't good enough to prevent all the pain the world has to endure. She realized what she already knew. The world needed Xena.


	15. A World Without Hercules

A World Without Hercules

I don't own Xena or Hercules.

(I am directly referencing the episode Judgment day in Hercules season three, which coincides with Xena season 2. In this episode Xena saves Hercules life. However, since Xena is dead she can not save his life, and history is changed.)

It wasn't but a half a day after Ephiny left when word reached the Amazons of the gravest news yet. Hercules was dead. They said he was driven mad by the Gods and killed his wife. Then a lynch mod killed Hercules and nearly killed his best friend Iolaus. Now word was that Iolaus had become a drunkard. These things were all very difficult to hear. When Gabrielle heard this, she left Solari in charge and set out to find him.

---

The road north was hard in and treacherous. They continued at a determined pace with Ephiny in the lead. Having ditched some of their more showy clothing for something that would keep them warm. Ephiny had no idea what she was walking into but she felt danger around every corner.

---

Alti resided in her hut. She knew it would happen. After she killed their emissary, they would inevitably come north for an investigation. Alti knew of Xena's death and was curious of the new Queen. She suspected that the woman had a very powerful soul. She had stolen the power of the northern Amazons and now she looked south to other tribes.

---

This was the first time in awhile that Gabrielle had been on the road. She wasn't alone, she brought with her Adrianna. She decided to get to know Adrianna a little better.

Adrianna was an older and more experienced Amazon. She was a veteran of the last war with the Centaurs. She remembered very clearly the pain caused by the last war. After seeing it so bluntly she was very much against future wars against them as well.

---

Ephiny had with her five Amazons handpicked by her. The best, she thought was a blond haired Amazon named Janelle. Her arrows hit a target every time she fired. She was still very much a playful kid but she felt that as she matured she would become a strong Amazon. They continued north.

---

Gabrielle and Adrianna searched Taverns in nearby villages. It bothered Gabrielle the Iolaus would become a drunkard. "Another tavern, still no sign" Gabrielle said. She continued looking, moving onto the next village.

---

Sometime later in another village sat Iolaus. He was stone drunk. Trying to drown his tears and grief. He never knew losing Hercules would be so crippling. A man came up behind him grabbing. "Say aren't you the friend of that cowardly murderer?" Iolaus looked back at him, "Go away before you hurt yourself" He said. The man pulled harder, "You are him!" Iolaus turned around slamming a mug into his head. He proceeded to beat him up before a group of men threw him out of the tavern.

Iolaus said as he lay in the ground "You better run!" Gabrielle walked up to him seeing who he was. She bent down to cradle him. Iolaus looked at her, "Who are you, you wanna fight to." Gabrielle said with concern "Its me Iolaus." Iolaus replied "I know its you, just like he was he and they were the…" He passed out. Adrianna said "That's Iolaus?" Gabrielle replied sadly "I'm afraid so."

---

It grew steadily colder as Ephiny continued north. Janelle scouted around their position. Ephiny noted that she may have been young and immature but she had great eyes and was an excellent shot with her bow. Ephiny was glad to have her along. Then Janelle shouted, "Ephiny I found something you should see!"

Ephiny went to where Janelle was at. She saw it to, "It looks like a body hanging from a tree. We need to have a closer look." they approached the scene.

The body the saw was impaled into a tree with. Most of the blood had been drained from the body as a result of the wound. Ephiny said "Judging by what I am seeing. The skins for clothes and the headdress. We just found a northern Amazon." They took her body down and prepared a proper funeral.

---

Iolaus rested on top of a horse for sometime as they headed back to village. Gabrielle and Adrianna rested for awhile. Gabrielle was with Iolaus when he began to wake up.

Iolaus slowly woke up, he saw Gabrielle staring down at him. She looked like an angel to him. "Gabrielle. Why are you here, where am I?" Gabrielle replied softly "I came to help you and your with friends. Iolaus, why are you doing this to yourself?" Iolaus replied "After Herc died. I didn't want to live anymore. I still don't. You don't understand, I was there when they killed him. He didn't die right away you know.

--

The men were beating up Hercules. I tried desperately to get up but the men were on top of me, punching me. I tried desperately but just couldn't fight through it. I looked up and I saw the mace hit his skull. (those who do not remember Xena's chakram cut the mace saving his life) He fell down, mumbling something, still trying to push himself up. Another shot, and he stopped. Then the magistrates guards came and broke them up. I got free and I went to him.

His eyes were staring blankly at the sky. His heart still beat but I knew it wouldn't last. I saw the blood drip out of his head. Then it stopped. His heart stopped.

Zeus came down in a fury. He started firing lighting at the villagers killing a couple people. I've never seen him that angry. "Zeus stop" I cried. he was mad. I saw people grabbing there children and running. I continued to shout "Zeus Stop! Zeus! This is not what Hercules would have wanted! This was not his way!" Zeus stopped.

Zeus turned toward me. I saw his fury. "For my son." He stopped for a moment "My son. For my son I will spare this village." Zeus walked to Hercules. Zeus picked up his body. "My son, I'm sorry." He held Hercules head close to his. Then he teleported away with Hercules body.

---

And that was the last time I saw him. After that I found myself roaming from tavern to tavern, trying to forget. How did you deal with it? Xena I mean." Gabrielle was close to tears. "I had to. I had to rule my tribe. I had to honor her memory by being the best queen I could. Do the right thing." Iolaus asked "Why does fate keep stealing our heroes?" Gabrielle had no answer, she just held him close.

---

After the funeral they continued north. Such tragedy. A voice in her head said, "This was all wrong, its not supposed to be this way." Ephiny became aware that they were being tracked. Most likely from the same people who killed the Amazon.

Janelle with her eyes saw signs of a small party of men. Ephiny decided to have some Amazons split off and set an ambush. She would be the bait and she would get justice for this wrong.

Ephiny continued on her path. She walked slowly as if obvious to the danger. The men were stupidly unaware of how the situation had changed against them. As they approached, some of them felt that something was out of place. They didn't know what it was but something was wrong. However they ignored their instincts and kept pushing forward.

An arrow shot out nailing the lead man in the neck. The Amazons charge out of the woods with fury. Ephiny too charged at them. They were caught unprepared as the Amazons took the three surviving men to the ground.

The one with the arrow in his neck spoke "It doesn't matter what you do to us. Alti will destroy you." He died. Janelle asked "What's an Alti?" Ephiny replied sarcastically "A bad guy." The sarcasm seemed lost on Janelle. Ephiny and the others tied up the survivors and continued on.

---

Iolaus tried to separate from her saying his problems were his problems Gabrielle told him no, saying his problems were now her problems. Iolaus relented, he would stay with her for awhile. Iolaus then said "Thanks for what your doing. It means a lot really." Gabrielle replied lovingly "I'm here because I care and because you were there for me once." They gave each other a friendly side hug.

---

Ephiny could feel she was being watched. She readied her Amazons for an attack. They came out of the woods covered with animal skins. Ephiny recognized something about them and ordered her Amazons to give the symbol of peace. They put their hands together above their heads. The attacking group stopped.

A woman who seemed in charge approached Ephiny. "How is it you know the Amazon symbol of peace?" Ephiny replied "Because we are Amazons." The woman replied "No way you could be Amazons, we are the last of our kind. Alti destroyed the rest." Ephiny replied "Our tribe is from Greece and we know of tribes in Macedonia, Crete, Anatolia, Thrace, Scythia and the lands north of the Roman Peninsula. None have mentioned anyone named Alti."

The woman was now sure that Ephiny was not the enemy. "We are the Northern Amazons. I am Yakute and I lead all that remains of our nation, since our great leader was killed ten years ago by a powerful Shamaness named Alti. (it was made clear in sins of the past that Xena's role in their deaths was unknown until she told them that fact) Even now she hunts us trying to eliminate us from the face of the earth. The man given this task is a warrior named the berserker, no one has ever survived a battle with him."

Ephiny understood what this all means. The emissary that was sent was killed by Alti, and she considered for a moment that they may have bitten off more than they can chew. Still she decided she would try to help them the best she could.


	16. Another Evil

Another Evil

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena or Coca Cola.

Alti in all her evil glory was keenly interested in these Greek Amazons that had come into her domain. The knowledge she gained from the emissary that was sent from them had told her about Xena's death. Their aren't many equals to her in the world in the realms of spiritual powers, but everything was telling her that something went wrong. She felt that the others who possessed similar level power felt the same thing. It all tied to Xena, but how? It made no sense.

(Just so you know if Lao Ma was alive she would have sensed this to.)

These Amazons might give her a better idea, besides she wanted the power possessed by these Amazons. She had nearly leached all the power from the Northern Amazons and now she was interested in locating another source of power. She would have liked to have had Xena's power but this was not to be.

---

Ephiny watched the ways of the northern Amazons. It read despair and defeat. Like an animal slowly hunted into exhaustion. She wondered how long they would last if left alone. One year, two? No more than three she felt. Something had to be done, but Ephiny wondered how she would fight such a being.

Janelle spotted a patrol coming their way. The northern Amazons did something that Ephiny never seen Amazons as a group do before. They hid, not to ambush but just to hide. Ephiny followed their lead.

Ephiny asked them "Why don't you fight back?" Yakut replied "We do if we horribly out number them as we did with you, but we are few and declining. We don't live in villages anymore, we live on the run. This is what we have do." Ephiny was taken aback. These are things she never thought of Amazons having to do. She was more convinced that somehow they must stop her.

---

Iolaus had finally lost his hangover, he had forgot what it like to be sober and not sick. They were closing on the Amazon lands. They spoke of old times, old stories about Xena and Hercules. Iolaus told Gabrielle of the story of how Xena became good. Gabrielle wanted to transcribe it into a scroll so that the event could be remembered for what it was. An evil person realizing that what they were doing was wrong and deciding to work instead for the common good. It was a great example that could be followed.

Gabrielle said passionately "I'm glad she was reached. If she hadn't been, The world would have missed out on so much." Iolaus replied "Xena really did help make the world a better place. So did Hercules." The statement hung in the air as they were silent.

---

Velasca was at a secret temple consecrated to Dahak in northern Macedonia. She bowed at his alter in respect of him. She had seen Ares and Ares did command respect, but when you witness the power of a God like Dahak it commands respect on a new level. Velasca had grown to hate all things good. She had sworn vengeance on life itself. With Dahak she would get that vengeance.

A pillar of fire appeared before her. She lowered her eyes in respect to him. "My Velasca, you are a truly loyal servant. Listen, my kingdom is coming. My daughter will soon enter this world. The vessel I had originally chosen is no longer available. She spilt blood, you were there when she did it. I have chosen another.

However there is a problem. I choose my original vessel because her soul was powerful. Her soul's power was strong in goodness. Stronger than most who have ever lived and almost all who live today.

My new vessel's soul is also powerful. Fate sent her to Gabrielle as a friend. A lonely soul is a vulnerable soul. So she was one of several chosen to run parallel to Gabrielle's. However there is a problem. This soul is among the Amazons so my plan must move much faster than originally planned.

To prevent me from losing this vessel I need you to do something for me. An Amazon named Ephiny has many of the same strengths of Xena and none of the hatred to cloud her mind as Xena did. If Ephiny returns to the Amazon village before my seed is planted then my plan fails. Ephiny is currently in the north going against the power of a being known as Alti. She will survive this encounter, I have foreseen it.

Your mission is to intercept and kill if you can but at least delay Ephiny from reaching Amazon village until my seed is planted. If you manage to prevent her from reaching her Amazons in time I will bestow upon you great power." Velasca replied "Yes master, it will be done." Dahak said "Now go, and know this, I am with you in what you do." Velasca left.

When she left Dahak had an idea, but only to find the proper time to use it. He thought of an immortal buried presumably forever by Ares. When the time is right.

---

Alti decided after much consideration that she needed a closer look. She desired to learn what she could, answer her question. She felt that their might be power at the end of this quest of hers, so her spirit left her in search of an answer.

---

Ephiny and the others rested for the night. She was tired, traveling to many miles makes one tired. So she rested in the makeshift hideout.

Ephiny entered the dream world when she felt a force seize her. She appeared in world that wasn't alive but didn't seem dead either. Ephiny drew her sword. "I must be dreaming." She looked around while holding her sword out. She did not know what to make of it. "Welcome to my nightmare" Said a voice that materialized into a being. Ephiny did not know who she was looking at.

The force before her seemed to radiate evil. It spoke in a rough voice "You have a similarity to someone I know, but you clearly aren't her. I wonder if different events occurred if you would be more like her." Ephiny replied "I don't know who you are or what your talking about but tell me how to get out of here." The being replied "I'm Alti and this is my world and you won't leave until I'm done with you."

She flew at Ephiny. Ephiny tried to hit her with the sword but the blade went through her. With her hand clutching Ephiny throat she said "That girl I killed only gave me small clues. You have a connection with the people of whom the answer revolves around."

Ephiny saw visions. First of her early past when she was a child. Then she flashed forward to when she meet Xena "Ah there she is." She fast forwarded again to the when she gave birth. Then finally to when Xena died. Still no clue. She went to Ephiny's future. Ephiny saw Velasca. Velasca had her by the throat with a sword. Then again further. She saw a woman with a child, but there was something wrong with the child. It seemed covered with night.

"That child…" Alti's grip weakened for a minute. "She is powerful" Then Alti continued her probe. Ephiny saw Romans standing over the bodies of her sisters. She then saw things she did not understand. Fire cast the sky's. Everything was burning, but it was unnatural. The world seemed to ache.

Alti stopped "No! That's not it, no! I must find it!"

She scanned again, looking this time deep into her soul. Exposing its core. She saw Velasca as a God shooting lighting and Xena telling her to withdraw the Amazons to save them. This confused Ephiny, that event never occurred. She saw Xena riding on Argo. She leapt off, Ephiny tried to calm her as Xena broke her arm. That never occurred either. She felt pain in her arm like it was really broke.

She saw a Roman is silver armor stabbing her in the chest. But the scene confused her, as she recognized Salona and a couple others fighting in the background. This made no sense. They were dead. Alti let go. She had her answer.

Ephiny woke up to see a Scorpion on her face about to sting her. She grabbed the Scorpion crushing it in her hand. The others woke up seeing Ephiny in a bewildered state. She said "I saw the future and something is wrong but I don't understand. But I know this, things will get worse."

---

Alti understood at last what she felt months ago. The timeline was forcibly altered. Ephiny seen events occur that never happened. She read her mind when she was getting what she needed from her. What she an Ephiny saw was events from a timeline that never occurred.

The other thing she was interested in. That power she felt. When she saw that child. It was extraordinary. It dwarfed her own a great deal. She found her answer and a new source of power. It would be hers.


	17. A Hard Decision

A Hard Truth

By the Mighty Lu Bu

If I owned Xena you wouldn't see it here now would you? Huh, huh, would you, would you, would you? Didn't think so.

Ephiny had a taste of the power before them. She knew that if they stayed here they would die. She could not allow that but she wasn't quite yet committed to retreat.

The Amazons continued to roam the land dodging patrols after patrols. A sharpshooters arrow claimed one of the Northern Amazons. This was how they have been dieing for the last ten years. Piece by piece. Yet they continued onward.

Around every corner there roamed predators ready to pounce. It seemed hopeless. But they still had the strength of will. But was willpower really enough?

They took a rest near some rocks when they came. A group of men led by a man on horse attacked them. The charge had caught them by surprise. Four Amazons of the North fell quickly. Ephiny saw the man on horseback. An image that shivered her bones. Yakut said "it's the berserker!" Ephiny tried to attack but something occurred when she did. She saw vision of herself being hurt. It was like she was reliving her pain. Another attempt and she again felt it. She couldn't even get near. Janelle fired an arrow at him but the man easily deflected it.

Another charge and they lost more people. It was hopeless. Yakut sounded the retreat. Everyone retreated quickly. The attackers pursued at first but then broke off.

After some time they rested. Ephiny went to speak to Yakut about the situation. Yakute said "I know why you're here, and I sense it to." Ephiny replied "If we stay, we all die. We must leave this place. All of us." Yakut saw with clarity that she was right and said "It is what I feared, we must abandon our ancestral homelands. We needed a Shaman to fight a Shaman but there is no one." It was a hard truth but she was right. It was decided that leaving was the only choice.

---

Gabrielle had reached her village with Iolaus. Gabrielle provided him a tent on the edge of village. They talked more, "So Iolaus what do you plan to do now?" Iolaus replied "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. A part of me wants to continue the work that Hercules and I did. But a part of me is ready to settle down. With someone." Gabrielle asked "Anyone in mind."

Iolaus replied "Yes, she has blond hair though in certain lights it looks more red. She swings a mean staff and is a bard." Gabrielle blushed a bit. "Well.. I" Gabrielle was blushing. Iolaus continued "I remember a story once she told me. I told her I didn't hear it because I was embarrassed for my feelings but I remember it.

Once humans had two heads four arms and four legs. The gods used lightning bolts to split them in half. But ever since then the two half always desired one another so they can be whole again." a tear ran down Gabrielle's cheek. Iolaus wiped the tear with his thumb. "Gabrielle, you're the one I want to settle down with."

Gabrielle said "I.. I.. can't. My place is here with them. I want to, but I can't." There was a moment of silence. Iolaus replied "I understand." Iolaus then kissed her on the lips. A deep sensual kiss that seemed to last forever. Then they both tilted there heads forward in a light embrace. Then Gabrielle got up and left. She went out to the trees where no one could see her. She started crying.

---

Ephiny and the others began moving south, at night. They had waited because the night was safer. Still the danger was great as it seemed phantoms haunted them around every corner, but they pushed forward. If they failed the northern Amazons were finished and Ephiny never allow this. The move was treacherous as bad weather began to set in. It was as if the whole world was against them. They continued for it meant their lives.

---

Alti was aware of all this, but when she saw the child in the vision she lost interest in the Amazons, she let them go. Even if they merge with Gabrielle's tribe their individual fates were sealed. The northern Amazons would go to the after doomed to never enter the Amazon paradise. Never to pass on. In her mind, she had already won. She had destroyed the northern Amazons. She was interested in a mortal child that would have the power of a God. That would become her aim.

---

It was easy. Scarily easy. Ephiny figured they would have been attacked. She began to think about her visions. Of the future or something else, she didn't know. She knew they were evil but she didn't understand them. They continued south which was increasingly difficult as they did not have many horses.

---

Velasca hired a small group of thugs. They weren't great but they would work for her plan. All she needed was time. And time they would give. She moved to her ambush position. There aren't many routes in this area so she was sure Ephiny would come this way.

---

Lila was in near a village doing some exploring. She was trying to put her mind at ease. While she was there however a bandit pulled a sword on her saying "Pay the road tax sweet thing." Lila refused, but she was not able to defend herself from the bandit. But a man wearing kilt joined the fray saying "Your not going to rob this young woman." The bandit said "And your going to stop me?" The man said "I will stop you." The bandit charged, but the man ducked the blow tripping the man on the ground. He held a sword to his throat. "Now leave." The bandit took off.

Lila thanked her rescuer. "I'm Lila." The man replied "I'm Khrafstar. I'd like to escort you to a safer place." Lila nodded happily.


	18. Delaying Actions

Delaying Actions

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I despise disclaimers, but I don't own Xena.

Ephiny and the others had taken sometime to rest. Ephiny got up, it had been her turn to pull guard but something was wrong. She was late and the sound of the horses woke her up. She unsheathed her sword and went to where the horse were at. The guard was dead. She, she was one of the northern Amazons and she had her throat cut. The horses had been killed. Almost all of them. The ones that did live needed to be put down because they were suffering and they were going to die anyway.

It would now take them twice as long to make it back to the Amazon village. She wondered who did this. If it had been Alti then they would all be dead. This was someone else.

---

Now that Ephiny was slowed down Velasca prepared her plan to kill her. She would get her Vengeance. Her men readied their position for when they would come.

She could taste her victory. Long last after all her waiting it was here. After that her only specific targets left would be Gabrielle. Yes, Gabrielle too would die by her hand.

---

Gabrielle had been avoiding Iolaus. Not because she disliked him but because she had feelings for him too. It hurt for her to be to close. She used the refugee issue as an excuse. Through the work of the Centaurs and the Amazons a new village was to built. Not at Potidaea which was in southern Macedonia but rather somewhere close to their village. This new Potidaea would be a shared protectorate of both nations.

Plans were already being made to ship out the refugees. Many Amazons were glad for this as the pressure of outsiders in the village as somewhat stressful. Many found them, thought they to were women, uncomfortable to be around.

Gabrielle walked toward one of the refugee tents to check on how they were doing when she bumped into Iolaus. They stared at each other. They both tried to speak but neither could get the words out. They finally gave up and said good bye.

Iolaus could not stay either. In truth, Gabrielle had pushed Amazon tradition very hard. Her actions had been good actions but many went against tradition. In truth she felt that even though the Amazon nation was currently in full support of her if she pushed to much she could put herself in a bad position.

---

Ephiny and her group of Amazons continued on the route. Then Janelle said "There is something up ahead. I don't know but I think someone is waiting for us." Ephiny was impressed. Even she couldn't see that. Ephiny told her Amazons to hold position. She took two with her and scouted ahead.

As they reached the position she noticed a dieing man ahead. Ephiny went to have a look, see if she could help him. She bent close to have a look. "Fake blood?" Ephiny Said. Then someone jumped on her from behind. She turned around but got knocked flat on her back. "Velasca!" said Ephiny.

Velasca held her sword to Ephiny's neck. "Oh Ephiny, that's the problem with your queen. She has made you all weak. No strong Amazon would ever come to help a man." Ephiny replied begrudgingly "I see I was right. You survived. How'd you do it, who helped you?" Velasca said "Wouldn't you like to know."

She raised her sword to strike. An arrow flew through the air nicking her wrist. The distraction provided Ephiny with the chance to get back to her feet. She unsheathed her sword. "This time I'll make sure your dead."

Their swords crossed in a fury of blows. Each attempting to break the others defense. Back spins and kicks all seemed not enough. They were at a standstill. A charge was only met with a block. Seeing they were unable to win on the ground they both took to the trees.

Standing on limbs their swords continued to cross. A hard stab from Velasca led only to a back flip to another limb. "Oh Ephiny you have gotten better." Said Velasca as she chased after her. They were both on the same tree limb now. Blow to blow they fought but nothing. Then Velasca cut the limb and Ephiny was forced to make a leap behind Velasca.

They were still on what remained of the same limb but now they were both nearly touching each other. They tried again to nail one another but they continued to parry each others blows until Velasca got her sword knocked away. Velasca quickly knocked Ephiny's sword away right afterward.

The supposed dieing man below her had already left, so their was no hope in catching him. The amazons had arrived below as they watched the fight above. Velasca saw this wasn't working so she figured away to delay Ephiny further. She pulled her dagger and leapt down from the tree land in front of Janelle sticking the dagger deep just below the shoulder. It was not a mortal wound but it would hamper Ephiny's movements, which was her point, as a wounded person would slow them down more than a dead one. Velasca then made her retreat.

Ephiny leapt from the tree. "Janelle, its alright I got you. Your lucky she usually chooses to kill." Janelle replied "I'm sorry I failed you." Ephiny said "No. no. You saved my life. You'll be alright." It took some time but Ephiny treated Janelle's wound.

Ephiny spoke to all of the Amazons around her. "For those of you who don't know that woman you saw was Velasca. A traitorous murdering outcast from our tribe. For some reason she has chosen to slow us down. I don't know why she would choose to do this but we must hurry to get back. She just doesn't do things for the hell of it. There is a reason she wants us not to get back to our tribe."

Ephiny's mind was abuzz with questions. Why would Velasca try to slow them down? She figured someone or something else was at work here. Whatever the reason she must get back.

---

Lila found Khrafstar very charming. He told her of how he once was filled with vengeance but how his god came down and showed him the error of his ways. He told her that he had a plan for this world. A plan for a better world. Lila began to have feelings she did not previously have. Lila decided to introduce him to her sister, as she thought to her self. She found someone who could make her truly happy.

So she went to the Amazon village to get Gabrielle and introduce her to him. She would be so happy for her.

---

Gabrielle was in her hut. She debated Iolaus in her head. Should she turn over her mask to Ephiny and settle down with him. But what of the good she was doing? She had to admit, it was easier to do this job when there was nothing else other than this job. But now she was being offered an alternative. Did she really want this responsibility? All these lives in her hands. She thought about all the lives lost. Those were already on her conscience. How many more deaths could she deal with?

Then she asked herself, she could good do so much more good here. She had stood by them through some rough times. Could she really leave them? Was she really the best choice? She had to admit Ephiny would be a good queen. These were all tough questions.

---

Ephiny and the Amazons continued south. They were as wary as ever. They were being stalked and they knew it. Suddenly a storm of arrows came from the trees. "Everybody Down" Shouted Ephiny! They got lucky. The arrows missed. Once they were sure it was safe they continued. Yakut spoke to Ephiny. "How long can this continue?" Ephiny replied "Long as it must. We must return quickly."

---

Velasca's men mounted their horses and continued further south to set up the next delay point. Velasca would give Dahak as much time as she could.

---

While Gabrielle was in the midst of thinking, Lila showed up. She said she met someone and she wanted Gabrielle to met him. Gabrielle was a little surprised by this but she decided to go out to meet him. It would be good to spend time with her sister.

---

Further down the road Ephiny and the Amazons found a woman hung to a tree. One of her Amazons went to go pull down the body. Ephiny shouted "No, don't!" As the Amazon pulled the body down an arrow from a rigged crossbow shot her in the chest. Ephiny ran to her. Blood was coming out her mouth. Her lung had been pierced. She tried to speak but she could not. Her breathing ceased. Ephiny shouted at the woods "How many more of your people will you kill! These were your family! You hear me?! Your family!" Ephiny fell to her knees. She shook her head and slammed her fist in the ground. She had seen so much death lately. She was tired of it. But they must push on.

She thought very quickly about her decision. There was a reason why Velasca did not want her to get back to the village. Her decision, they dug a shallow grave. She made a solemn vow to return to honor her. But now they had to go.

---

Lila brought Gabrielle to the man she wanted her to meet. Lila said "Gabrielle, this is Khrafstar."


	19. Of Heroes and Murderers

Of Heroes and Murderers

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena or a sword collection (I'm trying to get one)

They weren't far from home now. A couple of days. It had been a difficult journey and Ephiny desperately wished to return. Velasca stalked her steps along the way. Ephiny could never get close enough to kill her but she was there.

She hoped something bad had not happened. She didn't know what she would do if Gabrielle was lost. They had grown so close lately, the thought of losing her tormented her as she continued on the last leg.

---

Gabrielle spoke for awhile with Khrafstar. After she was done she spoke to her sister. "He's a good man sister. You would be lucky to have him." Lila hugged her for the sentiment. Gabrielle decided to remain a day or so. To spend time away from her duties.

---

Ephiny approached a small village when a woman who looked distraught came up to her. She asked "Are you Ephiny?" Ephiny answered "yes. What do you need?" A woman named Velasca kidnapped my daughters. She told me if I am to ever see them alive I am to wait for you to arrive and give you this note." Ephiny took the note.

Ephiny, lets see how weak you really are. You need to get back to the Amazon village but if you pass this place I kill the two girls the woman told you about. If I were you I'd keep going, which is exactly my point. Save the girls or get back to your precious Gabrielle. Your choice. Don't worry, I'll find you when you enter the village.

Your Enemy

Velasca.

P.S. Come alone or the girls bite it

Ephiny crumpled the note up. Velasca had to be stopped. She commanded her Amazons to wait for her as she went into the village in the village to face down once again, Velasca.

Sometime later she entered the village. Noting everything around her she tried to prepare for whatever it was Velasca had planned. Then she saw her standing there in the middle of the road at the center of town. Ephiny approached her. Velasca said "Well, that answers that question. So how are things?" Ephiny replied "I came to end this Velasca. All the killing, all the pain. It has to stop somewhere." Velasca answered confidently "Ephiny you're the cause. You and Gabrielle, I would have returned greatness to our people."

Ephiny replied with bile "You would have brought slaughter upon us. Don't you see. It is not us who is destroying the Amazon nation. It is you." Velasca replied with a hint of anger "You both created the monster that I am." Ephiny replied fiercely "You already were the monster that you are. You have to be stopped." Velasca said with great anger"Shut up! If you want to save the children's lives you will be here at midnight. If you are not I will cut off there heads and write on the walls in their blood who is to blame." Velasca left her with that thought.

Ephiny wondered how people become like that. Its hard to imagine people like that as cute and innocent children. They were though. Innocent children who seem to have so much to offer and yet they grow into these monsters. This is the truth about the world. Of what we are, what we were, and what we become.

--

Lila wanted Khrafstar to take her to his makeshift temple they had built. He told her tomorrow. She had fallen for this man. She would go tomorrow and hear about this one god and his plan to fix the problems the world faced.

---

Gabrielle enjoyed her time away. Her duty had worn greatly on her. She felt like she had aged some. In truth she had, her maturity level had grown greatly. Having the lives of people in your hands has that affect. It was getting dark, she took some time to look at the night sky.

"Pretty nice aren't they." Said a voice. She was started when she saw it was Ares. "I just came to give you some friendly advice." Gabrielle replied "What have you ever done that was friendly?" Ares replied "I did save Xena's son from Velasca. I also saved you from her trap." Gabrielle had to admit, he did help her. She wondered, and then asked "How did you know about Solan anyway?" Ares replied "I'm a God Gabrielle, and I've been interested in Xena before she was even grown, how could I miss a thing like that. Here's my advice Gabrielle, take it or leave, oh and I do suggest you take it. Your sister Lila has been taking in by a cult that worships a God that threatens the world. This one God is a danger to us all. Stop her from going."

Gabrielle replied "Felling threatened by another point of view. They have a right to choose their gods, any god." Ares replied "This is not just any God Gabrielle. No matter what you think of us gods. You may like some of us, hate some of us, hate all of us we are not evil. This God is. I'm telling you Gabrielle do not let your sister go to their temple tomorrow. Trust me." Ares teleported away.

Gabrielle thought about but then decided that its Ares worrying about competition. She blew off the advice.

---

Iolaus was dreaming. He walked around a field full of daisies. Then all of a sudden they all died. Xena materialized before him "Xena!" He said with shock. "Iolaus listen up, I don't have much time. What you seen is a vision of the future. Something terrible is going to happen. Listen you need to get Gabrielle and save her tomorrow, if you don't she will die. Stop this threat, for all of us." Iolaus said "Xena, I've missed you." As he said this she disappeared. A voice sounding like Xena echoed "Save Gabrielle." Iolaus woke up in a sweat. After a moment to calm down he took his sword and went to find Gabrielle

---

It was midnight. Ephiny was ready. Ephiny was here to settle it with Velasca, and she had a surprise for her. Velasca strolled up beside her. "I didn't think you would show." Ephiny replied turning to face her, "Where are the children?" Velasca said "in the house behind you. You can go free them if you can beat me." Ephiny replied "Tonight we finish this." Velasca replied "Of course."

They stepped back with swords drawn, circling each other. It started to rain. Velasca laughed, "It seems the Gods are watching." Their stances were like statues in motion. Then with a war cry Velasca surged forward. The swift movement towards her side was blocked by Ephiny as she tried a counterstrike at Velasca's knees. They stood in one spot with the repeated clanging of swords.

After a moment they stepped from each other. Velasca said "How about no swords for a while?" Ephiny's answer was the sheathing of her sword and Velasca sheathed hers. The punched at each other but neither could get a blow in as each deflected the others blows. A swift kick to the side from Velasca staggered Ephiny a bit but she maintained her focus.

The rain came down harder and lightning began to strike in the distance. Another charge of fists and kicks and attempting to get in holds led to a single punch in Velasca's face. Velasca's reply was a swift jump kick back spin. Ephiny asked "Where did you learn that?" Velasca replied "Ares before he abandoned me"

Another charge of kicks and grabs again turned into nothing as neither could get a hold of the other. They stopped. Velasca said "Lets go back to swords." The rain was coming down full force and the thunder was roaring ever louder as the cut at each other with a ferocity neither had ever known from each other. This time lasted particularly long as they tried to wear the other down and get a blow in. Ephiny took a nick to the shoulder and Velasca took a slight cut to the cheek. This time it was Ephiny and she said "How about daggers."

Velasca put away her sword and pulled out her dagger and Ephiny hers as well. They both let war cries as leapt in the air effectively trading places. They moved closer step by step. Boom, a lightning strike was close. Ephiny charged with her dagger and tried to catch Velasca with it. Velasca's left hand grabbed Ephiny's right and Ephiny grabbed Velasca's left hand with her right as well. They pushed on each other trying to force the dagger in.

They continued the test of strength for a couple minutes before they broke up, they recognized that they were equals in the field of battle. Neither could really get one another. Ephiny decided that this was the time. Ephiny stated "You know what I think Velasca. I think you couldn't have led us even if we wanted you to. I think not only would you have failed miserably in your war for glory but that if Gabrielle had chosen to go that route she would have done far better than you ever could!"

The look on Velasca's face was shock and anger, she screamed and charged with the dagger in hand. Ephiny side stepped her grabbing Velasca's wrist with her left hand twisting it to in affect turn her around. Ephiny then pulled a dart from her belt and stuck it in her neck. Velasca instantly felt weak. Her knees wobbled as she collapsed. "That outta hold you until we can get restraints. When we return Velasca you will face Amazon justice and I guarantee it will be swift." Velasca's world went black.


	20. The Fire Within

The Fire Within

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena

A/N I will be unable to post for anywhere between the next 10 to 20 days. I will return and we will see what awaits our heroes and villains.

Iolaus moved quickly through the forest, trying to hurry. He was slowed down by the effects of the severe thunderstorm that went through late last night. The sun was rising, he had been moving through the forest all night. He had to save her.

---

Ephiny and her Amazons continued on towards Amazon lands. They would no longer stop for anything. Even an attempt by Velasca's men to free her which was easily beaten off. Velasca was tied up and held at ropes length by three amazons. She tried to slow them down so they built a makeshift litter and tied her to it instead.

"Ephiny you can not win?" Velasca shouted. Ephiny ignored her. She had heard enough. A few hours and they would be home.

---

The day had come for Lila as she walked toward the makeshift wooden temple in the woods. She would get to understand this new God and get closer to Khrafstar by accepting his God.

---

Iolaus had been moving all morning. Now he was less than an hour away from Gabrielle. He would soon be there to save her from whatever it was that put her in danger, and to prevent his vision from coming true.

---

Gabrielle watched from a distance, the words of Ares bothered her but she was ignored them to allow her self to be happy for her sister, so much heart ache it was good to see something happy occur for a change.

---

Lila entered the temple. They began their ritual. They allowed Lila to be their as their god was open to all. The woman leading the ceremony was a tall blond haired woman. She seemed empowered by her faith. She informed them of some changes that were made and prepared to begin.

A woman said "We are ready to start now as the elders approved some changes to our rituals."

The woman began to speak, "Since the dawn of time, there has been one force that has been consistent throughout the world. A force that has transcended all things, even the gods. Today we consecrate his victory and pay tribute to the new world our god will soon bring" Khrafstar remarked "These are some changes alright." The woman continued. "To mark this victory and pave the way for our lords coming we require a sacrifice. Two priests grabbed Khrafstar and tied him forcibly to the alter." He shouted "No this is not our God! No, Lila help me!"

The woman raised her ceremonial dagger to kill him as Lila jumped in. She punched her in the face and grabbed the dagger to untie Khrafstar. He shouted "Lookout" Lila turned around and reacting the best she could drove the dagger into the blond haired woman.

Lila realized what she did as she dropped the dagger. Khrafstar touched her should saying "thank you Lila. For making this so easy. Our lord had chosen your sister but sadly it could not occur because she killed in her defense a couple months ago. So we had to make a few changes to our plans

We realized you were not as strong as her but her strength ran in the family so you would do well enough." Lila began crying. "You have opened the door for our lord Dahak to enter this world by sacrificing your blood innocence. Because of you, love, compassion, and the weak will be eliminated from this world. It is you who allowed this to happen and I thank you." There was a shaking and Lila ran from the alter as it exploded. A pit opened up and two arms of fire grabbed Lila.

---

Gabrielle noticed something was wrong. The world had gone quiet and the sky darkened. It all centered on the temple. She realized right then, Ares was right and she ran for the temple grabbing her staff which she always kept near.

---

Iolaus had nearly made it to town when the sky lost its color. He knew where he must go. So he took of towards the source of the sudden change which was the temple.

---

The Amazons stopped. It was a few miles away. A strange weather event was occurring. A darkness centered on a nearby village. Velasca shouted "Do you see it Ephiny? My lord has come!"

---

Lila was suspended in the air surrounded by the fire. Gabrielle ran in the temple. Khrafstar said "Your to late. Look at the fate that was supposed to be yours. There is no stopping the will of Dahak." Gabrielle shouted "What have you done to my sister!" She charged at him with staff in hand. She flung her away. He began to change shape. Suddenly he was a red devil looking monster. He said "Dahak already has a sacrfice in Lila but he would be glad to add your blood as well." Gabrielle demanded with disgust "Who are you." Khrafstar shouted "I'm the deliverer!" Gabrielle attacked but he deflected her again. She charged a third time and he grabbed her by the throat and held her above the ground.

He began choking her. She struggled, as hard as she could be she could not get free. After a minute her struggling began to slow down as her brain began to shutdown for lack of oxygen. Her movements became instinctual twitches. She was nearly gone when suddenly a sword severed his hand and she fell to the ground. It was Iolaus. He was in time to save her but to late for Lila. The fire stopped and the Deliverer grabbed her and teleported away.

Gabrielle struggled air, coughing loudly. "My… sister!" She said meekly. Iolaus said embracing her "He took her." Gabrielle yelled as loud as she could but it sounded like a whisper as her vocal cords were temporally messed up "Nooo, we have to find her!" Iolaus replied "We will"

---

As the Amazons stood there seeing the scene as the strange weather event ended. Then a pillar of fire came down. They all saw it hit Velasca. It spoke to Velasca and Velasca alone could here. "Well done, my faithful servant. Your actions allowed me to enter this world. I give you the strength to fulfill your desires. Now free yourself and return to me, you are needed, waste no time" She just received strength equal to Hercules. She broke her bonds as if they were nothing.

The Amazons charged at her to stop her. One punch and one Amazons went flying twenty feet away. She grabbed another and threw her thirty feet away. Ephiny swung the sword her but Velasca grabbed it with her and snapped it as if it were a twig.

Velasca said "As much as I would like to stay here and play, my lord awaits." Using her strength to propel her self forward she ran several times faster than any human could. Ephiny could not believe her eyes. She became afraid. Whatever occurred she failed to prevent and on top of that, the monstrous Velasca had just been given great powers. She hurried toward the location of the disturbance figuring whatever occurred, occurred there.

---

Callisto had stopped trying to move as she lay entrapped by the dirt. She thought of nothing but vengeance. She was locked an unable to move. A voice spoke in her mind. "I'd like to make you an offer. I have something that needs to be done, if you agree, I will release you." Callisto could not speak so she said in her mind. "I'm listening"


	21. Exposed World

Exposed World

I don't own Xena or Microsoft.

By the Mighty Lu Bu

A Centaur patrol moved around the fields near the wood line. Then suddenly he ran back to camp as fast he could. It was the hole that once held Callisto. It was open and empty. This could only mean one thing. Callisto was free.

---

Gabrielle had recovered some, still she was in Iolaus's arms when Ephiny arrived with her Amazons. Ephiny grabbed Gabrielle from Iolaus hugging her. Regaining her composure Ephiny asked "Gabrielle who is this?" Gabrielle replied "This is Iolaus. He is an old friend He saved my life. But my sister has been taken by Dahak. We've got to find her." She noticed the strangely dressed Amazons. "Who are they and aren't you missing someone?"

Ephiny told the tale of Alti, and Velasca. Gabrielle replied. "So, she now has the strength of a God and

she is with Dahak. Is she still mortal?" Ephiny said "I don't know. But even she is she will be hard to stop. My queen what is your plan for the Northern Amazons?" Gabrielle answered "That depends on what they want. But Iolaus and myself are going after my sister."

Ephiny said "Not without me." Gabrielle answered "Who would act as queen?" Ephiny said "Solari is capable enough. But I will not let you go without me." Gabrielle then said. "What if I order to return." Ephiny answered in boldness "Then I will surrender my place in the tribe as an Amazon and follow you anyway." Gabrielle was touched be the sentiment. "Alright Ephiny, I can't allow that. It would be an injustice to our people for you to surrender your position as an Amazon so you can come with me. Solari will act as queen in my place until I return. Janelle you will come to, from what Ephiny tells me, your eyes saved their lives." It was decided. The Three Amazons and Iolaus would seek out Dahak and find Lila.

---

Callisto met with Velasca in temple to Dahak. They were there to put the past behind them. Callisto said with a sick smile "So you found a new lord, I hope this one keeps a tighter leash on you, but then again you might like that." Velasca answered with scorn "Callisto, I don't like you but my lord has need of you. So as long as you are of use to him then so be it. When its over I will destroy you." Callisto answered mockingly "Oh dear, don't you see you're an amateur that has just being given special powers, so don't get a big head. Besides even Xena couldn't destroy me, and I doubt you would've made it a week."

Velasca was irritated and pulled out her sword. Callisto smiled "Oh good, I was kinda getting tired of our little heart to heart any way." She pulled her sword screaming. She cut high aiming to give her a flattop. The two forces of evil crossed swords mightily. It was like two opposing forces of nature. Callisto with her acrobatics and Velasca with her strength.

Velasca hit her in the chest and she went flying into the stone wall. She got up saying "Well the bitch has bite." Velasca pissed ran at her. Callisto flipped her over her when she got close and kicked her to the ground. "But apparently not brains" She said as she held her sword. Callisto sliced into the ground but Velasca rolled away pulling her sword and cutting her in the chest as she flipped to her feet, kicking her in the head with a downward motion taking her two the ground. Velasca had her foot on Callisto to hold her down. Callisto managed through acrobatics to flip her away as she got to her feet.

They stared at each other. Callisto said "Round Three" Then a fiery voice yelled "Enough!" They stopped. "Enough of this, my kingdom is at hand and all you can do is fight each other. Velasca you must guard Lila until the child is born. Callisto you already have your mission." They were both irritated but proceeded onto their tasks."

---

About two hours later Gabrielle and others had left the Amazon village giving their instructions. Gabrielle asked "How did you know I was in danger." Iolaus replied "Well, Xena told me. Through a dream." It brought a smile to Gabrielle's face. "Even in death she saves me." They continued.

A figure appeared before them. The group readied their weapons. It was Callisto. She said with apparent calm and innocence "I'm not here to fight you, I just came to chat." Gabrielle replied with anger "I have nothing to say to you." Callisto replied "Well I see even you have a hard time forgiving someone who killed your family. Oh Gabrielle I understand." Gabrielle turned her head in a distrustful manner. Iolaus replied "What about me, you tried to cause me to kill my friends and myself." Callisto replied "Well, that was nothing personal. Though it was a little fun"

Ephiny replied "We want nothing to do with you." Callisto said getting to the point. "The one who freed me is an evil God named Dahak, you probably know him. Your sister lives Gabrielle. He made me an offer that at the time I took to free myself but the more I think about it the less interested I am in his world view. So I offer to join you." Gabrielle was repulsed by the idea as she said "No, we don't want you near us." Callisto then said "I know where your sister is."

Ephiny quickly grasping the situation said "Gabrielle, if she could lead us to your sister then so be it. I understand your pain. I remember my husband being murdered in front of my eyes." Gabrielle said "You don't get it. You don't know her!" Gabrielle was angry. Iolaus then said "Listen, I know you know her but I also know her, if she is with us we can watch her. If we let her go she may go on a rampage somewhere and kill innocent people." Callisto then said "And we all know that's one of my favorite pastimes." Gabrielle relented and then turned toward Callisto "You… You can come." This was hard for her but it needed to be done.

Callisto replied "Well first your going east you should be going west." They changed their direction on account of what she said.

They continued along heading towards the temple of Dahak as Callisto led them their. Everyone was quiet as they didn't really trust Callisto with any knowledge that could be used against them. Janelle sighted someone tracking them. Callisto said "Kid's got a good eye. It's a woman. That's all I can tell." Janelle Said "I've seen her before, she was with Velasca at the battle of the wood line." Gabrielle wondered aloud "Why would she track us?" Ephiny noticed the genuine surprise in Callisto's face.

Ephiny then said "We should set a trap and find out why she is following us." Gabrielle agreed. So they continued on their ways.

---

Aillianna was unable to convince Ares of her worth. So she decided that she would accomplish what Velasca could not. Kill Ephiny and Gabrielle. So she tracked them waiting to get close and take them. She was a murderer, its what she did best. She would use those talents then the world would be hers.

She approached a very small group of trees having followed their track thus far. She saw Gabrielle sitting their with another blond haired woman. She got close, and then she realized something was wrong as she turn around. But it was to late, she fell for a classic Amazon vine trap. It pulled up hanging her upside down. She struggled to get free, but she could not.

Gabrielle spoke to her. "Why are you following us?" Aillianna said nothing. Ephiny grabbed her with force and yelled "Why are you tracking us!" Aillianna refused to talk. Callisto said inquisitively "You know what's wrong with you good people types. Your afraid to use aggressive tactics. You, tell me why you are tracking us or I'll make you squeal like a cat in heat you pathetic excuse of an assassin."

She said nothing. Callisto grabbed her wrists and locked them both back snapping both the wrists. She screamed. "Talk now or I'll dislocate both your shoulders as well." Gabrielle was about to yell at Callisto to stop it. When Aillianna replied "I was tracking you because I want to kill Gabrielle and Ephiny so I can show Ares that I'm worth his notice." Callisto said "Ares!" She was about to dislocate her shoulders when Ephiny, Iolaus, and Gabrielle stopped her.

Iolaus spoke "Take it from someone who knows him to well, Ares way is death. If he doesn't want you he would never notice you." Aillianna refused to listen. Callisto said "The thing that I hate about Assassins is they are great at stabbing you in the back but most could not hold their own in a straight up fight." She pulled her dagger when Gabrielle demanded "Callisto stop it!" Callisto looked at Gabrielle with incredible disdain, she considered killing her right there but didn't do it.

They cut her down and tried to help her. Gabrielle tried to set her wrist bones when Callisto came up and said with disdain "And you traveled with Xena." Callisto grabbed Aillianna's wrist and popped them back into place. Aillianna screamed again. Ephiny then got real close to Aillianna and said "You come after us again, and I'll let Callisto play with you for as long as she wants." Aillianna understood and left.

As Aillianna left she said aloud "You know I killed your father Gabrielle." Gabrielle grabbed Callisto's dagger and ran for her but Iolaus stopped her. Iolaus looked Gabrielle in the face and said "You don't want this. You know this is not want you want." Gabrielle calmed and then said "You go now." Aillianna left. Callisto said back. Not that Callisto cared but Gabrielle did not give the dagger back. It seemed that both kind of forgot about it. "Why did you stop her, I like that side of her." Iolaus shoke his head. They continued on the path.

They had a visual on the temple of Dahak which Callisto led them to. They prepared to rescue Lila. They each looked at Callisto, she had really had helped them reach it.


	22. The Wrong Choice

21 The Wrong Choice

The Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but I finally own my own life. (free from the army)

They entered the temple, it seemed abandoned. They looked at Callisto and asked "Where is she?" Asked Gabrielle. Callisto replied "There behind the pillar." Callisto saw her and pointed. Gabrielle ran to her. "Lila!" She hugged and Lila hugged back. Gabrielle asked "Are you alright?" Lila replied "I don't want to talk about it but I'm alright." Gabrielle said "Are you sure?" Lila replied "No, I don't want to talk about it!" Gabrielle backed off for a second thinking, and then she hugged her. Gabrielle said "I'm glad you alright."

A group of men approached from behind. "I see you betrayed your lord Callisto. Prepare to suffer the same fate as the rest of the sheep." Callisto replied "I never wanted any old time religion anyway." Callisto screamed pulling her sword charging forward. The others followed. Callisto stabbed one in the heart and then pulled her sword out in decapitated another with it. Ephiny kicked one in the head and impaled another with her sword.

Gabrielle with her staff struck one in the head tripped one and conked another in the nose breaking it. Iolaus punched a man out following up with a kick to the abdomen and then an uppercut to the jaw on another. The rest ran.

Ephiny said "That was easy." Gabrielle nodded. Callisto then said "Must be Velasca's men she was never on our level" (meaning her and Xena). Gabrielle asked Callisto "Why did you help us?" Callisto replied "Because the end of the world is boring, no one left to torture. If you don't mind I'll be leaving now." She soon left them. The others left there own way

Gabrielle, Ephiny, Iolaus, Lila and Janelle headed toward the Amazon village. Gabrielle noticed that Lila was unusually distant. But she stayed close to her along the way.

---

A fireball appeared before Callisto "They fell for it." Callisto answered "Yes, but why give them Lila?" Dahak replied "That's not Lila, it's a powerful demon that I crafted into mortal form, I gave it the power to look like Lila, all he requires from me is the word and like a well trained dog he will tear them to pieces. Callisto then asked "And my promise?" Dahak replied "Not until I have dominion. It'll come, be patient.

---

It had been a days travel. Lila was quiet. Gabrielle spoke with Ephiny. "What's wrong with her?" Ephiny answered, "Some kind of shell shock, with what you said about what happened to her I'm not surprised." Gabrielle nodded and went back to Lila. Ephiny didn't believe her own words and got Iolaus alone. She said "I'm not sure yet, but I don't think that's Lila. Listen Iolaus, I would tell her if I was certain, but I'm not. So watch closely." Iolaus quietly nodded.

They soon proceeded into a small clearing in the trees. Gabrielle tried again to talk to her sister. "Lila, I want to talk to you, can't we talk. We're sisters." Lila stared back, wordless. Gabrielle tried again to reach her. She touched her shoulders but suddenly backed off. "Ephiny, that isn't my sister." Ephiny drew her weapon. Iolaus and Gabrielle quickly followed. Janelle readied her bow.

Lila said in a voice that half sounded like her and half like a monster "What's wrong sister. Don't like it when people ignore you." Her eyes became Jet Black. They all charged. Ephiny reached her first but Lila grabbed her by the throat and threw her away. Iolaus was flipped twenty feet behind her. She grabbed Gabrielle's staff and flung her several feet away. Janelle released an arrow but Lila stopped in the air by holding out her hand.

The arrow floated, Ephiny yelled "Get down!" The arrow turned around and shot back at Janelle. Gabrielle yelled "Who are you?!" Lila replied "I am Erxestes, Lord of the Tower of Death in my Realm. Bow before me, and Lord Dahak will spare you." Ephiny said "We never will never bow before Dahak!" Ersestes shouted "Then so be it!" Dark energy emanated from it as its formed changed from Lila to an Eight foot tall demon with six horns, two of them on his shoulders. Its arms were several feet in length by their own right. Its legs were thick with black scales and ridges. Its armor was a thick black metal which protected its chest and abdomen. Its snarled as it approached it approached them.

The Beast stood their as they charged. It swiped away Gabrielle like nothing and kicked Ephiny into a tree. It picked up Iolaus through some kind of physic energy. He proceed to began to crush him with his energy. Iolaus began screaming. Gabrielle remembered that she still had Callisto's dagger as she threw it at him. It could not concentrate on both so it released Iolaus and used its energy to deflect the dagger into a tree.

Ephiny woke from her daze coming to her feet. She had noticed something, for all its power it was a single minded creature, "Everyone attack in sequence from different directions." Charged with her sword her sword as Gabrielle attacked with her staff. Iolaus though hurt kicked at the monster as his sword was a few feet away from him. Janelle fired an arrow.

It forced Ephiny back with a blast of mental power. It kicked Iolaus almost ten in feet in the air. It barely parried Gabrielle's attack as an arrow struck its back at the shoulder blade. It made a noise of pain but it was quickly replaced with fury as it charged at Janelle. Gabrielle threw her staff like a Javelin and this distracted the monster as it went to grab it. Another Arrow in the head, it also hurt it but it kept coming.

It ran to Janelle picked her up by the waist as it Began to squeeze. Ephiny charged from behind stabbing his upper thigh. It dropped Janelle and punched Ephiny in the head, knocking her out. Iolaus now having his sword stabbed at the armor on his back but his sword did not penetrate. It hit him in the shoulder knocking him down.

Gabrielle hit it in the head with a staff. This move stumbled him. She hit him again, stumbling him back words. Hit him again between the eyes. He stumbled backwards but the creature using his physic powers forced Gabrielle to a tree. Ephiny was trying to come to as Janelle scored an arrow in his shoulder. The creature turned toward her and walked slowly. She released an arrow at him, he deflected it. Another arrow and he deflected it to. Another arrow that he sent away. He was now two feet away from her, when Ephiny was the first to come to her feet and charged at him stabbing him hard in the back just below the armor.

The sword was stuck as he turned around and flung her away. Then an arrow went through the back of his head coming out his right eye. He fell to his knees, but he wasn't done yet. He began to roar as they were all now on their feet. Ephiny pulled her dagger stabbing him in the neck and Iolaus cut his legs. He attacked each one with his power. They fell back. Another arrow went through the back of his neck.

It fell back. But it wasn't dead. Gabrielle grabbed Callisto's dagger and ran to finish it off. It turned back into Lila and said "You wouldn't kill your sister would you?" Gabrielle stopped. It took the chance given summoning the last of its power to try to crush Gabrielle's wind pipe. She could feel her airways closing as she brought dagger into its chest, again and again, but the power was still on her as she tried the neck. After two more times it stopped. She was released at last.

It laid there for a moment as they backed off from it, then turned into fire and disappeared leaving a massive scorch mark remained where it once laid. They were all exhausted and suffering from explosive headaches and minor injuries. Iolaus had bruised all over his body as several of his blood vessels exploded from the pressure that was exerted on him. They rested there not wanting to go any further. Ephiny said "Janelle, good work, you saved us all. Gabrielle are you all right?" Gabrielle spoke difficultly "My throat aches but I'm fine." They just sat there breathing in relief.

---

The pillar of fire appeared before Velasca and her men. "My servant has failed me. Prepare my next plan." Velasca was glad, no more babysitting, as she looked at the freshly born child in Lila's arms. The daughter of Dahak had entered the world.


	23. Collision Course of Hell

22 Collision Course of Hell

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but I do own my replacement couple of my ruined second season (dammit)

The force known as Alti had detected a tremor of power not far from her location. The child was born. Now she saw her chance to seize the power for herself. She would take the power, and then all world would lay before her. She changed directions to the source of power.

---

Dahak again visited Callisto, "Another threat has arrived, one of great power. She aims to take the power from my daughter while she is vulnerable and with it take my place as lord and master of this world. You must move toward the temple quickly, protect my child." Callisto moved quickly.

---

They got up, Gabrielle said "I know where we must go. We've heard of two possible temples and Callisto led us to the wrong one, so we must find the other. Iolaus, are you alright?" Iolaus groaning replied "Yes I'll be fine."

Sometime later they had achieved great distance in a short time. They all seemed to sense that speed was of the essence. They were all hurting though. But Iolaus was worse than the others. He seemed to wstruggle. This time Ephiny came to him "There is something wrong. We can see it." Iolaus said back loudly "I'm just a little soar. I'll be fine." Ephiny looked at him close, he was a walking bruise. "Iolaus you need to head to the Amazon Village and rest. These injuries may be minor individually but as a whole they are very bad for your health"

Iolaus replied "And what if you need me?" Ephiny answered "We can take care of ourselves. You need rest, you have helped us a lot but you can do no more good, you must go and heal up." Iolaus replied "I will not stand by as another friend is in danger. I won't lose another one." Gabrielle interrupted "What would Hercules say. I know what he would say. Your heart is bigger than you brain. You must rest, your no good to us if a single punch takes you out of the fight." Iolaus relented "Alright, I'll go rest up. When you need me, get me." Gabrielle was turning around when Iolaus spun her back and kissed her deep on the lips. He then left. Gabrielle just stood there weak in the knees and the others just stared.

After a moment they continued on. Ephiny walked with Gabrielle, she was about to ask her a question when she noticed Janelle walking closely to listen in, Ephiny pushed her in the face playfully. She understood and gave them some space.

Ephiny said "So, why didn't you tell me?" Gabrielle replied with a hint of irritation, "Tell you what." Ephiny replied "Him and you." Gabrielle said "There is no him and I." Ephiny replied sarcastically "And friends do that all the time." Gabrielle replied "Listen, I have a duty as queen. I don't have time for that in my life." Ephiny replied back "You also need a successor." Gabrielle stopped walking for a second as the rest continued.

---

Iolaus walked though the forest heading towards the Amazons, suddenly he stopped, unable to continue. He hurt all over. Ephiny was right, something was wrong. He got up and changed his direction towards the Centaur village where there was a reputed healer.

---

After some time Callisto arrived at the temple. She met up with Velasca. "So blondie how did it go?" Callisto replied "Did better than you ever could." Velasca looked angry. She bit her tongue as the fire appeared before them. They bowed in respect. It spoke "A powerful Shaman is on its way here to take my daughters power. She is a formable force perhaps stronger than the both of you." Callisto replied "Not many warriors are on my level, eh Velasca?" The fire said "Silence! The power of this being is not it as a warrior, its power lies in it spirit not in flesh. Callisto she would have on your knees in a minutes time. Soon Gabrielle and her friends will be here, they will have reason to fight her to, only defend yourself from them, do not target them until the force is destroyed."

---

They were nearing the temple when Gabrielle asked Ephiny "About my heir." Ephiny replied "Every Queen needs an heir. Not just a friend to take the powers when need be, but someone who was raised to take the throne, you need this. If you do not produce one you must take one of the Amazon children as your adopted daughter, it is our tradition. Personally if you choose to adopt I suggest the child named Margo, she has potential. Another thing, just because you're a queen doesn't rule out a love life. He just can't be apart of the tribe. Do you think we would have made you leave your husband because you were queen?" Gabrielle thought about it.

Then she said "I'm not sure he is the right one. Besides its to soon" Ephiny replied "It's it your husband isn't it. You think it would dishonor his memory if you married only a year after he died." Gabrielle replied "Its not just that. Perdicas would still be alive if I hadn't married him. Callisto killed him because he was my husband." Ephiny replied "And you think marrying Iolaus would condemn him to a similar fate? Besides there is no way to know if he would have or not. Callisto kills cause it seems like something to do at the time. You can't avoid having love in your life because your afraid they might die."

Gabrielle replied with strong emotion "Look at my life. Everyone I care about. My father is dead. My husband also is dead. Xena. My sister has been kidnapped. Everyone I care about suffers." Ephiny said "What about me? You don't care, is that why I'm still here or is it that we can't control the circumstances that have been thrust upon us." Gabrielle said "I'm sorry, I do care. You have become so much more than another Amazon sister. Your right, I'm just worried. I don't want to lose anymore friends or family." Ephiny smiled at Gabrielle.

They had reached the temple. They steeled themselves for what would soon happen. They moved to enter the temple.


	24. Power of Evil

The Power of Evil

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena but I'm paying for the Internet

Velasca stood at the door, and Callisto too. They did not know what to expect, but Callisto looked forward to this. The doors slammed open. They beheld a hag of a woman wearing skins. Callisto walked up saying "This is the great threat?" She started to laugh. Alti grabbed Callisto. Suddenly she saw her family being burned over and over again. She fell to her knees crying "Mommy! No Mommy!" She went into fetal position. Velasca was humbled by what she saw. Alti said "So where's the child. I can feel her power." Velasca raised her arm and ordered her men to attack.

Alti said "I will make you feel the pain of a thousand lifetimes." She touched each one and experienced all the pain throughout their lives. The fell to the ground screaming. Gabrielle, Ephiny and Janelle burst in the temple. They stopped, seeing Callisto down in fetal position crying helplessly, which was quite a sight.

"Ah so Ephiny welcome, and Gabrielle, I wanted to meet the woman who took Xena off my path. You know who I am little girl? She ever tell you about me?" Alti asked Gabrielle shook her head no. Alti continued. "I'm the one who drove Xena to her most evil. I crafted the loose cannon she was into the skilled monster she became. Ares likes to take credit for it, but it I who truly formed Xena."

They all charged at her, however Alti fought back hard. She may have been a hag to them but she wasn't without her skill. She attacked them with Psyche as well as her fists. She touched Gabrielle and she saw then Xena in a blind rage attacked her when she was imprisoned for the people Ares murdered. She touched Janelle and she felt the dagger wound again from Velasca in her shoulder.

They could hardly get a hit in as they were feeling the pain of previous blows. She touched Gabrielle, and she felt nails being nailed into her body. Alti said "That world again?" She touched Ephiny and she felt her being slammed by the demon into a tree. Alti said "None of you could ever stand against me." Then a sword struck her in the back. It was Velasca. The blade had cut through her heart.

She collapsed coughing blood. Another minute she died. The affects of her powers wore off all except Callisto as she was locked in her mind when she saw her family die again.

Gabrielle, Ephiny, and Janelle saw themselves surrounded by Velasca's men. Janelle readied to use her bow like a staff. They all stood side be side. Velasca said "Kill them!" The men attacked.

Gabrielle deflected several blows with her trust staff. Janelle pelted one in the head with her bow, as Ephiny cut open the chest of a charging guard. However they kept coming. Gabrielle spun around with her staff nailing one in the head. Ephiny took another down with her sword, and Janelle knocked a couple over. They soon stopped as they were beaten.

Velasca attacked with her enhanced strength. She knocked Gabrielle back several feet with a hit the seemed to last forever. Ephiny tried to cut her but the force of the blow sent her staggering back several feet. Janelle tried to hit her with her bow but Velasca seized and shattered it with her bare hands, than she knocked Janelle away. Ephiny and Gabrielle attacked in concert but she easily deflected them.

Velasca said "Oh this is to easy Gabrielle, I almost miss the old days." She starred down at Gabrielle and prepared to punch her head, a blow like this would kill her. But Gabrielle managed to flip back and kick her over, all three pounced on her trying to stop her but she knocked them all away.

They became smarter about how they fought. Gabrielle ducked a punch as she pounded her abdomen. She blocked a right hook but she got knocked on her ass by the power of the blow. Ephiny kicked Velasca hard trying to bring down but Velasca though staggered punched her and she flew into a pillar. Janelle charged at her front. Velasca was distracted and did not see Gabrielle coming from behind with the staff. They blow knocked Velasca out.

Gabrielle went to Lila who was holding a child. They embraced each other. Lila cried hard "He tricked me. I.. I'm sorry." Gabrielle said "its ok, who's child is this?" Lila replied "Mine." Gabrielle said "That's impossible, how could you have a child." Lila replied "I carried it only a few days, it was so quick, I was afraid." Velasca came to and ran at Lila.

She grabbed the child and called Dahak's name. He teleported her away with the kid. Lila started crying "My baby.." Gabrielle tried to calm her down asking "Who's the father?" Lila answered "Dahak." Gabrielle stayed with her several minutes before moving to see Callisto.

She would be with Lila some more but she needed to talk to Ephiny. Before they started talking they went over to Callisto. Gabrielle asked "What's wrong with her?" Ephiny replied "She's in shock. Whatever Alti made her see caused her to have a breakdown. She could come to this minute or be down for days. It will change her, I know."

They prepared to take Lila wondering about the child when a voice said "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry." Gabrielle faced it. Callisto had come to. Her look was a look that was never before seen on her face. It was as if she had lost her will to kill. Gabrielle spoke to her "Your sorry?" Callisto replied "Your husband, I killed him. So many others. My mother, I saw her suffering and then I..I..I seen the suffering I caused. I created hundreds of victims just like my parents and sister. Gabrielle please." Gabrielle backed away. She didn't know what to do.

Gabrielle said with anger "You killed my husband because it felt good to you, I could never forgive you. I don't believe you. I could never believe you." Callisto replied "I.. I.. will repay you. I don't know how, but I must."

Gabrielle walked away pulling Ephiny to the side "What is going on?" Ephiny told her "She just had a mental breakdown. When the mind recovers it often reassembles its thought process. Which means literally it could change people. Usually the change is small, but sometimes its massive sweeping changing their personality completely. Sometimes the change is temporally, but sometimes its permanent. Time will tell."

---

Iolaus visited the healer. The healer looked at him from to bottom examining him completely. The healer said "All the bruising all over body, you practically lost two pints of blood at least, though its still in your body its pooled and your body isn't using it. You should have bed rest minimum a week. That being said Your lucky to be alive but you won't live to be an old man." Iolaus looked at him stunned "What do you mean? These are bruises." The healer continued. "Your bones structural integrity has been compromised. There are possibly hundreds of small fractures going from head to toe. You are like broken glass that hasn't collapsed yet. One wrong shot at the wrong time and one or several of your bones will shatter and will never be able to be fixed.

Eventually as you age if you make it that far your bones will continue to weaken, one day you will be walking and your ankles, or you knees or something else will just disintegrate." Iolaus said "This can't be, how can I? I'm a warrior." The Healer replied "Do what you will but if you get hit wrong it may cripple you or even kill you depended on which bone collapses." He sat there thinking. That creature had effectively killed him, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but he will die because of it.

He only had one thought.

Gabrielle.


	25. Path of Righteousness

Path of Righteousness.

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena but I'm thinking about buying installments

Ephiny was talking to Callisto while Gabrielle talking to Lila. It was decided to find out as much info as they could. Other than that Gabrielle wanted nothing to do with Callisto. So Ephiny asked "Why did you serve Dahak, what was his promise." Callisto replied "He told me that if I helped him conquer the world he allow me to rule of any souls I choose. Literally meaning I torture Xena and any other soul for as long as I wanted. I remember playing out the ideas in my head."

Ephiny was rather surprised "So you served Dahak for the sole purpose for tormenting Xena forever?" Callisto replied "Yes. I know though that Xena wronged me greatly and I still hate her for it but she was trying to make up for her past mistakes"

Ephiny asked "What was Dahaks plan." Callisto replied "I don't know all of it but the child Lila gave birth to is a vessel for evil. She was born so Dahak could enter the world." Ephiny then asked "But we've seen him enter, he sent demons." Callisto replied "He can only warp in and out, he can't stay. His confines prevent that. But with the child he could gain enough power to enter the world and stay. Once this is done I know he intends on destroying the pantheon of Gods. I've heard Zeus mentioned and a God I never heard of called Odin but beyond that I don't know."

Ephiny said "What about us?" Callisto said "Like anyone else who is not with him, than they is against him. The amazons I know will never submit so they would be destroyed. He also intends to wipe out entire populations of people that he deems weak, even if you tried to serve him, if he determined you too weak, you would die like the rest." Ephiny called Gabrielle over.

Ephiny said "If she is right than that baby of your sisters is the gravest threat the world has ever faced." Gabrielle replied "A baby a threat?" She touches Ephiny's head to check for fever "Ephiny are you alright?" Ephiny swats it away. Ephiny said "I'm serious, that child could mean the end of the world." Gabrielle's face showed severe irritation. "Ephiny, you are taking the word of a psychopath. Think about it" Ephiny replied "She may be Callisto, but I've seen into her eyes, her eyes showed no deception." Gabrielle blew her off as she walked away. Ephiny grabbed her arm "Gabrielle, this is serious." Gabrielle said "What's serious is that your thinking that a barely born baby is a danger to the world."

Ephiny and Gabrielle starred hard at each other. Callisto got in the middle, "Please stop fighting." Gabrielle was even more irritated when she stepped in. She stormed away. Callisto turned toward Ephiny, "What's wrong with her? She still mad at me?" Ephiny cut her a strange look. She then touched her shoulder and said "No, she is just upset about a lot of things." Callisto replied "Ok, I just don't want her to be mad at me anymore." Ephiny again looked at her weird.

Callisto noticed then asked "Why are you looking at me like that." Ephiny said "Nothing, its new to me that you would care." Callisto replied "I made a lot of mistakes but I learned." Ephiny nodded and then walked toward Gabrielle.

Ephiny said "Gabrielle, there is something wrong with Callisto." Gabrielle replied with scorn "you mean beside that she is a murdering bitch." Ephiny said ignoring the statement "She is saying things that remind me of a child. I think the version of her we are seeing is her at maybe ten." Gabrielle replied "You know, she has always been childlike. Maybe when the killer went away the child stayed." Ephiny said "I'm concerned, if I'm right we are looking at a ten year old with lethal combat skills."

Gabrielle said "You mean to take her with us. No! I won't have it!" Ephiny said "If we let her loose she could still be a threat to people. You ever seen children playing with fire? Well if you don't stop them they would burn the whole house down. Callisto is like that." Gabrielle then said. "You really want her with us. We let her with us once and we all nearly died."

Ephiny then said "What if we let her go, and she kills someone on accident. Or worse the psycho returns and we are not there to stop it. Then people will die because you wanted nothing to do with her." Gabrielle replied in tears. "You listen! You weren't there when she killed him. She enjoyed it, she reveled in it." She stopped to think. "Alright, so we can protect innocent people, alright." Ephiny nodded.

Ephiny went back to Callisto. Callisto said "Listen, can I go with you guys, I need a good influence so I can try to do good things instead of bad things." Ephiny said "yes, of course we will help you find the right path."

---

Iolaus sat out in the woods. He was starring death in the eye, he knew it. If he ran his head into a wall and nicked it just right he would die. He fell and landed wrong, he would never get up again. His mortality facing him, he thought about what he would do with his time.

If he had only a little time left he wanted to spend it with Gabrielle. Maybe raise children. A question lingered on his mind, he could still fight and probably win, but should he. Each punch being a possible killing blow. He thought of Hercules and what he would do. Hercules would fight no matter what was wrong with him. He had seen that when he lost his powers. Hercules was always fighting for a better world. He felt that he still should.

But how? Could he do more good as a warrior, or something else. Whatever it would be, he could not imagine it without Gabrielle, not anymore. He got up and set out to find Gabrielle.


	26. Heart of a Child

Heart of a Child

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, Didn't ya know that

(this entire chapter is Callisto POV)

I saw her standing before me. Clad in leather and her signature breast plate. She was so good. The warrior princess stood before me. She said "I'm here to put an end to this Callisto." I replied "Oh xena," I laughed. "You don't really want to end me, I make your life to fun." I screamed the way I always liked.

I charged at her, she deflected my blow. Oh I love her, she is so good. We crossed swords two more times, I blew her a kiss. She seemed emotionless. I stabbed at her as she sidestepped it, deflecting it grabbing my sword hand trying to dislocate my shoulder. I flipped my body to avoid the damage. I managed to get loose from her grip.

She ran at me, jumped into the air kicking me in the face, continuing the flip backwards and then landed on the ground in front of me facing me. I liked that move and copied it for myself. She swung at me I deflected it and sweep kicked her sending her to the ground. I pierced her heart. As she bled out I took the blood and rubbed on my face. I looked up and screamed with joy.

I awoke from my daydream. It bothered me, it's been happening more and more lately. I did not want that part of me anymore. Gabrielle, Lila Ephiny, Janelle and myself were all heading the Amazon village. I liked Amazons. Great warriors. Ephiny and Gabrielle were in deep conversation, I thought I'd have a little fun with them. I progress quietly behind at a speed most people could not manage quietly. Getting close I tapped Gabrielle on the shoulder. She looked back and saw nothing. She looked back in front of her. "Boo."

Gabrielle looked severely angry. She said "Callisto! Stop playing games!" I pouted and said "Girl's gotta have some fun." Gabrielle replied "Your not a child." She seemed to lose it. "You're a murdering…" Ephiny stopped her. I walked away, guess she is still mad at me. "She can't talk to you like that" I heard a voice. "Snap her neck." It was just a random thought, I put it away.

I got close to her. There was something I liked about her. She seemed warm and loving. Like a mother, though she had no child. She could have if it wasn't for me. That bothered me. So I got close to her. To be in her warmth.

She seemed to notice and then moved away from me. "She rejects you, rip her insides out. It will look cool." I shushed the voice. I backed away to give her more space. Then I listen to them talk.

Gabrielle said "Your right, she is like a child. She seems almost oblivious to everything, seems to hit her in bits and pieces but that's it. Its not much different than before but she is not trying to kill us. What are we going to do with her?" Ephiny answered "If this is how she is to be forever I don't know. I could see there would be a problem at the Amazon village if she stayed. Problem is she is immortal. So not only would she be essentially be a child with dangerous combat abilities. But one that would remain that way forever. I don't know what to do with her?"

Gabrielle added, "I don't want her around." I stormed up. I was angry, "You want to get rid of me?! I'm changed! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to be loved!" I sat down, tears rolling from my eyes. I saw the looks on their faces were bewildered. Then she reached down, I saw a look of repulsion at first and then I saw a light come to her face. She said "Listen, don't cry." She sat down beside me. "Look, its just that you can't die. I.. if… you don't want to leave us we won't make you." I reached over and embraced her. Putting my head in her lap.

What Callisto could not see was the stunned look, which said I don't want to do this. Callisto acting like that to her completely freaked her out.

She put her hand on my head. I had someone, and the voices went away. Still, I felt urges. Urges to hurt her. I didn't want to do it though because I loved her.

Sometime later we continued back. I was now walking with her. She seemed to resist at first but I got her to hold my hand. Those urges, I can't stand those urges. They were getting stronger. But I resisted them. With Gabrielle I would be happy.

I tried to get her to play with me but she wouldn't do it. I didn't understand it. Why wouldn't she play with me. "Kill her, Kill them both." Again, its happening more. I can't stand it. My head. But it went away.

Later on we were together looking at the night sky. We talked. We finally talked. "I miss her. My mother." I said. Gabrielle asked "What was it you liked most about her." I replied, "She used to sing me to sleep. Those songs she sung, I loved them. When she died I used to try to sing them to myself. But it hurt so much. I cried myself to sleep every night. When I think about it, I guess I can think about why you would be mad me, huh." Gabrielle replied "Its hard losing someone you love." I saw the pain in her face. I told her "I'm so sorry. I wished I never did it. Gabrielle, I need to tell you something, maybe you can help me."

Gabrielle looked at me intently. "Lately I've been getting these urges. Bad thoughts. They seem to be getting worse. I fight them I do, but they continue. What should I do?" She had a worried look on her face. Very worried. She said "You've got to fight them, you've seen the pain you cause, fight them." "You should see the pain I could cause you." The voice said.

I ignored, I hugged her goodnight and went to sleep. Funny I don't remember sleeping much since I became an immortal.

The next day, I was with them, I was less happy. I didn't want to hurt them or do anything bad, but it seemed dimmer. Like it was less. I felt less.

I saw Iolaus walk up to her. They talked awhile, then I saw him kiss her. In a fury I ran up to him and shoved him down on the ground. "She is mine!" He seemed hurt. I hoped he was ok. The voice was happy.


	27. Self Sacrifice

Self Sacrifice

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but I'd like to

(Normal POV)

Iolaus showed up wanting to talk to Gabrielle. Gabrielle said "Iolaus, better?" Iolaus said "That's what I want to talk to you about. I spoke to healer. The fight we had with the demon when he tried to crush me. He fractured most of the bones in my body. I'm going to die, if something hits me wrong. Listen, I don't know how much time I have left in the world but I know this.

I want to spend it with you. I've thought of you since we first met. Your smile, your hair. Your eyes. Your heart. I want you, I love you. If I can't be with all the time because your queen I understand, but please. Please, don't let me go through what's left of my life without you."

Gabrielle said. "Iolaus, I… You… You're a wonderful man. I.. want to be with you but.." Iolaus said "But what? We can make a way. There is always a way. I've seen this in my travels, if you want something bad enough you can make it happen." Gabrielle said "Well… Iolaus," She stopped. Iolaus then said. "Gabrielle, ask your self. Why not?" Gabrielle looked hard at him. She didn't say anything, they just kissed. Callisto ran in, shoving him down, shouting "She is mine!" He looked hurt. Gabrielle yelled "Callisto what are you doing?! Why did you do that?"

Callisto for minute had a look of sheer psychopathic desire on her face. For a second it was the old Callisto, then it went away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him." Gabrielle said "Think before you act." Callisto nodded. Gabrielle hid it well, but that worried her. For a second the monster was back. She went down to Iolaus, lucky he wasn't hurt bad. Just reacting to the injury.

Iolaus said aloud, "I hope every fall doesn't feel like this." He got off the ground. Callisto seemed to be lost in her head.

Later, Ephiny, and Gabrielle were talking. "Something is definitely wrong with Callisto." Said Gabrielle. Ephiny replied, "I think the affects of the breakdown are wearing away. I thought as much yesterday but today I'm certain. She also seems less childish, you've said she always was a little childish. When she had her breakdown it must of made that part of her dominant. The evil version of her must have become partially dormant like her childish side was. Now they seem to be revolving back to where they once were."

Gabrielle said "Her good side must have been completely dormant. Now its seems to be fading away." Ephiny said, "Her good side will go sometimes before her evil side completely regains control. We have to do something and quick." Callisto walked up. It surprised them both.

Callisto said "I heard what you said. Your right. I'm becoming what I once was. Gabrielle, I love you, but if we don't do something I'm going to hurt you." Gabrielle replied "What are you saying?" Callisto said "There is a lava lake not far from here. Less than a day. I must throw myself in, before I hurt anyone. But we must hurry, I won't be able to control it much longer, and you may have to force me in."

Gabrielle said and she couldn't believe she would say this. "Isn't there some other way? If your good side is their you can be redeemed, rehabilitated." Callisto replied "Your fooling yourself Gabrielle. It may have been true with Xena but she wasn't a psychopath, I am. You can't fix this." Callisto touched her face. "We must do this." Gabrielle nodded. Callisto then said, "Bind my hands, if my dark side takes over while I'm free I will hurt someone." Gabrielle tied her hands. Iolaus took Lila to the Amazon village while Gabrielle and Ephiny went in the direction of the river of lava.

---

Another temple of Dahak.

Velasca bowed at the alter of Dahak, "Lord your daughter grows fast, if you were to look it at her now through human eyes, you would think she is almost two. In a few months time she will be like a ten year old. Lord I swear I will teach her when she is strong enough the ways of a warrior, so she is even more powerful."

---

Gabrielle often looked at Callisto as they headed toward the river of lava. Sometimes she was the sweet an innocent childlike Callisto, other times she was the evil Callisto that took her husband. Gabrielle knew that the river of lava might destroy her. She was immortal, not a God. Its not easy but her body could be permanently damaged. Hercules seen to that when she gain her immortality. So the lava might destroy her, but whatever it would be she would be gone forever.

Callisto said aloud "Gabrielle, I have a question. When I sliced open your husband, how long did it take him to die?" Callisto was laughing. Gabrielle stormed away from the group. She stopped, and started sobbing. Gabrielle calmed down. She was glad this would be over in a way. The woman who killed her husband would be gone to never hurt her family again.

They kept walking, Callisto broke free. She ran toward Gabrielle, shoving her down, and got on top of her preparing to punch her out when she stopped. Callisto let them bind her again and better. This time Ephiny and Gabrielle stuck closer together. Callisto was losing it. No telling how long it would last.

Later on as they were getting closer Callisto again spoke. "Ephiny, you wanna know what I'm going to do with your sisters? I'm going to take a knife and cut their heads off and hang them from a rope as I drag them across the ground by horseback." Ephiny tried not to lose it.

They could smell the sulfur. Callisto said "This time we had together was wonderful. I just wish their was some other way." They passed a piece of rubble when she again said. "Gabrielle, where is Xena's horse. I always wanted to kill it."

They reach the cliff. The bound Callisto walked toward the cliff. As she reached the edge and prepared to jump. Gabrielle and Ephiny watched from a safe distance. Then suddenly the bonds broke. Callisto turned around saying "Here come's trouble." She screamed charging.

Gabrielle readied her staff and Ephiny her sword. Callisto screamed as she attacked with her hands as her sword had been taken away. Ephiny tried to cut her with the sword as Callisto reached around and grabbed her wrist flipping her over and taking her sword. She readied her sword when Ephiny tripped her with her feet.

Gabrielle uppercut Callisto with the staff. It had no effect as she returned to her feet. Callisto stood their saying "I was tired of the good, kind act." Gabrielle replied "You were actually a decent person." Ephiny charged with her dagger attacking hard but Callisto blocked it and threw her back. A kick to her abdomen sent her reeling.

Callisto flipped over Gabrielle, hitting her in the side of the head knocking her over. She brought the sword down but missed as Gabrielle rolled away. She was vulnerable as Callisto prepared a death strike to her head. However Ephiny got in just in time and blocked it with her dagger.

Callisto grabbed Ephiny with her free arm. She prepared to cut her throat as Gabrielle knocked the sword away with the staff. Callisto grabbed Gabrielle by the throat and tossed her away. She punched Ephiny in the face, kicked her knee out, dislocated her shoulder and kicked her to the ground. She reached to grab her dagger but found it wasn't their.

She looked at Gabrielle who had the dagger. She said "Oh yeah," She picked up the sword and charged at her fiercely. Gabrielle barely dodged the blow as she swung madly at Callisto. She did her best to deflect each sword blow with her staff but Callisto kept coming. She was running out of ground as she was nearing the cliff. Callisto cut her staff in half and then kicked her down. She prepared to go for the kill when Ephiny ran at her from behind. Callisto grabbed Ephiny and through her off the cliff by the rope bridge. Gabrielle couldn't see her.

Callisto squatted and prepared to kill her with the sword. Then she stopped. She said "Gabrielle, thank you for showing me what it felt like to be cared for again. Take this holster to go along with my dagger, keep my sword and holster make sure it never harms another innocent, they are all I have and give them to you because I love you." She dropped Ephiny's sword and deliberately fell backwards of the cliff. Callisto was gone.

Gabrielle got up, calling "Ephiny!" A voice said "Here." She ran over to the rope bridge. Ephiny was holding on to the rope bridge with her good arm. Gabrielle went to her. She said "Ephiny give me your other arm." Ephiny replied "Its dislocated." Gabrielle nodded and hooking her legs around the other side's rope she grabbed Ephiny's good arm with both of hers. They fought hard with it, pulling her up slowly. After a few minutes Gabrielle got her up on the rope bridge. They quickly got off the bridge. Ephiny slammed her shoulder into a tree to put it back in place.

They starred down at the River of Lava. Gabrielle said "She was about to kill me when she stopped herself. Callisto, I forgive you." She took Callisto's sword considering throwing it she then decided to use it to do good, to make up for the pain it caused. She threw her destroyed staff into the river. Callisto's sword and dagger now became her sword and dagger.


	28. Ares' Offer

Ares' Offer

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but I'm looking into a payment plan.

Three months had passed since the dramatic events surrounding Lila, Dahak and Alti. Yakute and her Amazons had returned north to rebuild Northern Amazon lands since Alti was gone. However though they didn't know it, they were still doomed to wait with Cyane and the others in the afterlife as they never found a holy word to break Alti's curse.

They searched the world over to recover Lila's baby, who by now was like around ten because of her rapid growth.

Gabrielle never again took up the staff as her main weapon. She learned how to use the sword expertly from Ephiny, she wasn't as good as Xena (Her opinion) but she was now a skilled swordsman. Xena's Chakram was more difficult. She hadn't quite got the hang of it yet but she was now able to catch it, she did not have the control that Xena had, she practiced with two trees. She hadn't yet managed a third as it kept getting stuck. Still she was getting good.

The refugees had been pushed out of the Amazon village and Centaur lands and into the new Potidea that was built on some land bought from Corinth by the Amazons and the Centaurs. Lila visited often. Iolaus also moved there.

Gabrielle never could get away from her duties as Queen enough to really be with Iolaus. Eventually with Gabrielle's blessing he got close to Lila. He had started a training regime for the town militia as well as a children's hunting club for the young boys of new Potidaea, he nicknamed it the boy scouts.

Still things were not right in the world and a storm was coming as Gabrielle knew. Caesar had crushed Britannia and shortly after Gaul. Pompeii could not match the power of Caesar and was executed as a traitor before he could even try to lead his army against Caesar. Caesar would eventually come to Greece and Gabrielle knew that.

But more importantly was Dahak. If what Callisto said was true then Dahak would be causing serious problems very soon.

---

Gabrielle sat in her hut. With the possible threat of Caesar she developed a comprehensive plan of defense for not just Amazon territory but all of Greece. She figured that Caesar would land the same way Xena did when she invaded Corinth by sea landing to the north. Everyday when she wasn't doing her training or her duties as queen she was studying battle plans. She often used the documents of the Centaurs which detailed Xena's invasion of Corinth in great detail.

She coordinated and shared her defensive strategies with the leaders at Corinth, Athens, and the small principalities in the region. She tried to deal with the Spartan king but they distrusted her because of her sex. If only Leonidas had survived the Persian invasion in the north, they might have been able to achieve something.

As she planned her defensive campaign a figure appeared behind her. "I must say I never thought you could create such an elaborate battle plan." Gabrielle unsheathed her sword pointing it at the person who turned out to be Ares. Gabrielle said "What do you want." Ares replied "I just came to have a look." He waited "And make an offer." Gabrielle replied "I'm not interested in your offers Ares."

Ares replied "Oh I think you will be. You see your plan has one large problem that keeps bugging you. You know what is." Gabrielle lowered her sword some "Sparta." Ares replied "Exactly, I could rally the Spartans to your side. Lets just say we have some common ground." Gabrielle asked "Why would you do that?"

Ares replied "I need a leader for my vision of this world. I realized after Velasca that warriors that were bad to the bone ass kicking warriors were perhaps the wrong choice. I started to consider people who could be ass kicking. Who could plot, fight and strategize but did so for a better world might be a better choice. Someone who is a warrior and a leader but had a good heart."

Gabrielle replied "I don't want your world." Ares replied "I could give you the world, or I could give it to Caesar. Your choice" He teleported away.

Gabrielle shook her head. She went out for a walk, watching Ephiny train with her fellow amazons. They were good. She never thought she would be preparing for possible military action like this. It seemed to her that it never could or would be like this. Course then again she never expected to be wielding Callisto's sword either.

Ares appeared behind her again. His hands caressed her shoulders, using tidbits of his power to put her at ease. She felt relaxed with him massaging her shoulders. Ares said "I've watched you. I remember when you could barely skip a rock. Now you've become a very skilled swordsman and your even learning to use Xena's Chakram. I must say I'm impressed." Gabrielle felt relaxed but suddenly tensed up and pulled away as if regaining her sense. She said "Ares, no I won't be your warrior." Ares said "I'm going to give you more time to think."

Gabrielle breathed at an irritated pace. She then calmed. She looked at the young Amazons. She still hadn't picked her successor. The child called Margo seemed especially strong and she considered making her, her adopted daughter. As that was the only way to officially make her heir. She continued to think.

---

Velasca was training with the child. The child had been named Peace by Dahak as an insult to the will of good people around the world. Though in the body of a ten year old she had become good with several weapons. Her powers, to move things with her mind were being developed as well. She practiced constantly so she could master the power and manipulate anything she wanted. The child was smart though and much to Velasca's disliking she had recently been given command over Velasca by Dahak.

It was her destiny, she must learn to led now cause in a few months time she would be a fully developed woman. She brushed back her long black hair concentrating further on practicing her powers.

She said "Velasca, My fathers kingdom is at hand, we soon need to find the ones who know about us and eliminate them so as they no longer pose a threat. Gabrielle, and my mother. Ephiny and Iolaus must die." Velasca replied "Let me be the one to kill Gabrielle." Peace said "You'll get your chance, Caesar will move on Greece soon, and then the opportunity to destroy our enemies will be here."

---

Gabrielle had a friendly contest sword fight with Ephiny. Ephiny parried every blow she could but Gabrielle had become much faster. Another strike, and another. Low blow, high blow. Ephiny tried a kick but Gabrielle blocked and she returned the favor but Ephiny blocked. Ephiny flipped over to get behind her but Gabrielle back flipped to keep her position.

Their swords came together again. Each blow continued to be blocked by the other. Repeatedly they were blocked, but they kept going. Ephiny tried a stab but Gabrielle kicked her sword hand sending her sword loose. Gabrielle caught with her left and held both swords to Ephiny.

Gabrielle handed Ephiny her sword back. "4 for 4, that's good, I'm tired." Ephiny was impressed, Gabrielle had gotten much better, she felt soon she would be an equal to Xena, if only she were alive to see this she would be proud.

Gabrielle walked alone later on, examining once again their village looking for a way to improve upon it. Then he appeared again. Gabrielle turned to him again. "I don't want to hear it Ares." Ares replied "I've got something to sweeten the deal." Gabrielle said irritated "What could offer me that would make me want to help you" Ares answered back, "The health of Iolaus."

Gabrielle froze. She then asked "You mean heal him?" Ares replied "Yes Gabrielle, I mean heal him. Fix his bones, I can do that. He wouldn't have to live so close to death anymore. I don't want an answer right away, think about it, I'll see you soon."


	29. The Temptation

The Temptation

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but someone should buy it off of Rob Tapert since he won't make the movie (I'll get off my soapbox now)

Gabrielle thought long and hard about Ares' offer. If she accepted the Spartans would join the defense against the coming Roman attack and Iolaus would be healed. She would be saving the world from Caesar and finally getting a chance to change the world. If refused, Spartans don't help, greatly decreasing their chances for victory. Iolaus lives the rest of his life with the reality that if he even fell badly it could kill him. Not only that but in all likely hood her sisters would die.

Why should she help Ares? She knew what Ares would do. He wanted peace through force. That meant a lot of people had to die. But something crossed her mind, how many lives could be saved in the future if there were no more wars cause the world was united? She put the idea out of her mind, it was Ares, he can't be trusted.

She continued to examine the camp looking for more places to improve. The Centaur entourage had arrived. They were hear to discuss plans for the defense. She depended heavily on them. Without them Corinth would not have agreed. It was the Centaurs that saved Corinth.

Celipus Guardian of the Centaur nation, and prince Xenan the child ruler who would grow up to take the reigns (horse joke) of power. He was brought along cause he rarely gets to see his mother at her home. Ephiny embraced him lovingly. Gabrielle heard a voice in her head that sounded like Ares "You know if you don't accept they will die at roman hands. Its your choice." Solari asked "Gabrielle are you alright," Gabrielle said "Yes, thank you." She joined the group that formed.

---

Northern Macedonia, Caesar's camp.

Caesar met with his men. They were happy with the recent capitulation of Macedonia, and the surprising attempt by the Persians to invade Greece. Caesar thought thye were poorly led and easily beaten, still the poison arrows, he liked that trick.

Caesar said "Welcome Brutus, News?" Brutus answered yes "Spartans are debating on whether or not to join us. It seems they feel that surrendering Greece to Rome is a dishonorable." Caesar asked "You told them my offer?" Brutus answered "They keep autonomy and we never interfere in their operations. We pay for usage of their soldiers in battle." Caesar replied "Do they suspect my real intentions?" Brutus replied "Real Intentions?"

Caesar said "Please Brutus how long have you known me? Since when would I allow a force to keep Autonomy? Divide and Conquer, those fools in Sparta are great warriors but they are too busy fighting one another to organize against an outside threat. The Peloponnese war of twenty years ago was more than enough to see their weakness. First we take Thebes to set up for an all out assault on Greece. Then Athens and Corinth. Then Sparta will be isolated. We come in using their slave villagers as frontline troops and take Sparta." Brutus nodded after another lesson of Divide and Conquer.

---

After discussing the plans again with Celipus, Gabrielle felt tired. Maybe it was all this responsibility. She was now a major figure head in a battle plan that covered almost all of Greece. After this was done the Corinthians, king Gregor, The Athenians, and the two Centaur leaders would meet again in a grand conference in a couple days. I guess it was all these meets and conferences, they can wreck havoc on one energy level.

Then Iolaus arrived to see her, she had to admit it lifted her spirits a little, just like she had to admit she felt something for him too. She went out to greet him. They embraced but avoided kissing. Iolaus seemed so full of life. The boy scouts that he created seemed to give him new life. They spoke of old times and of current events.

Then Iolaus got serious "There is something I want to speak to you about Gabby." Gabrielle nodded listening intently. "Lila and I aren't working out. I thought it might but it hasn't. The more I fight it the more I realize I can't. You and I are meant to be. You and I." Gabrielle replied with irritation "You just can't be happy with what you have can you? My sister is a good woman. I'm tired of this game, I'm tired of you!" She stormed away. Iolaus stood their shaking his head, he knew she was under a lot of pressure.

Gabrielle set by herself near a tree, she cried to herself some before chasing the tears away. He appeared "You know after that little show, I wonder if I made the right bargain." Gabrielle said "Leave me Ares." Ares answered "Caesar is moving south and your running out of time, if you don't get the Spartans on your side Caesar wins. Divide and conquer. If your not divided he can't conquer. If the world was yours than you wouldn't have to chase away Iolaus cause of the tradition of your tribe. Think about it."

Gabrielle felt sick, things must be bad for Ares to be making sense. She decided to go back to Iolaus. She went to him saying "Iolaus, I'm sorry, its just there's a lot on my plate right now." Iolaus replied "Talk to me, maybe I can help." She told him her situation with the Spartans. He listened intently. Then after much debate in her mind she spoke of the other thing.

Gabrielle said "Ares came to me. He told me he could get the Spartans on my side if I took his hand." Iolaus replied "You can't trust the god of war. Wait, there's more isn't there." She shook her head yes, with a pair of tears coming down her cheeks. She said "Ares has offered to heal you, if I accept." Iolaus went quiet. He truly understood her trouble then and there.

Iolaus begun to speak but stopped, then he spoke, "Ares can't be trusted. Lets say he gives you all he says and you beat off Rome. What then? Ares want's you to go on a campaign to conquer the world. Which means people will die, good innocent people. I know you don't want that. I can live with what I got, but could you live with what you would get?" Gabrielle was quiet. She bent over towards him kissing him on the mouth, he felt her sadness as she did. Then she got up and left. Iolaus sat there, thinking.

She debated and thought, then finally she came to a decision she could live with. She called on Ares. He appeared "I thought I'd being hearing my name." Gabrielle asked "How do I know you would keep your word?" Ares answered "A god need never lie." Gabrielle said "We mortals do. We are born with distrust of everyone." Ares answered "You think I would let you lose if you joined me?"

Gabrielle answered "No, but I don't think you would heal Iolaus if I accepted. After all, he was your brothers best friend, a brother who's death you arranged." Ares became agitated "How dare you say those things to me! After what I'm offering you!"

Gabrielle got right in his face, stand toe to toe with the god of war, "If you don't heal Iolaus right now I will turn you down on principle! Show me god of war your willing to work towards the greater good by healing him!" Ares was angry, to be dictated to like this, but he preferred her over Caesar so he nodded, and then teleported away.

Iolaus still sat there thinking when the God of war appeared before him. Iolaus said "How dare you show your face to me after you killed my friend!" Ares said "Quiet!" Iolaus swung at him but Ares caught his fist. He then used his other hand and ran up and down his body. Iolaus felt strength returning to him. Ares said "I miss my brother sometimes, now enjoy your health." He teleported away. Iolaus yelled "Don't you dare take her! Don't you turn her into a monster you soulless bastard!" He was yelling at nothing cause Ares was already gone.

Ares appeared before Gabrielle "Its done, now about our arrangement how many Spartan hoplites you want and where?" Gabrielle replied "Thanks but no thanks, I know I can trust the God of war but I can handle the Romans." Ares almost grabbed her in anger but he stopped "You would have done Xena proud today, that is why I don't crush you right now. But know this, when your friends are dieing, you had a choice." Ares disappeared.

Iolaus ran to Gabrielle saying "Don't take his offer!" Gabrielle grabbed him and kissed him again. "Thank you for caring. I didn't, I told him to heal you or I would turn him down, I didn't say I would agree to it." Iolaus looked dumbfounded, he recovered and said "He could of destroyed you for tricking him." Gabrielle replied "But he didn't, he didn't because even though she is gone, it is Xena he really wanted and he wouldn't harm someone who meant so much to her." Iolaus was impressed. He said "She would have been proud of you today." Gabrielle replied "I know she would have. I just hope I didn't make the wrong decision."

---

Caesar studied his map closely, then a figured appeared behind him. It was Ares. Caesar turned to hi asking "What do you want Mars god of war." Ares replied "I've always hated that name, I'm here to help you bring your destiny to fruition." Caesar replied "Thanks but I already have help. Dahak's champion Velasca made me a better offer, she will destroy the Amazons from behind while their leaders are away fighting." Ares had been rejected by both sides, that had never happened before. "I warn you Caesar, this God will betray you." Ares disappeared.

Caesar replied "I warn you, stay out my way or Dahak will destroy you!"


	30. Battle of Greece

Battle of Greece

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I own you!!!! But I don't own Xena…

Having rejected Ares offer the Spartans did not join Gabrielle's cause. They agreed to Caesars offer of remaining neutral. Thebes surrendered without a fight but as Caesar predicted Athens fortified the road from Thebes to Athens. So Caesar prepared his own version of an invasion plan Xena once used that nearly brought all Greece to their knees. His own version included something the Xena never had, Velasca. The time had come, for the battle of Greece.

---

Gabrielle marshaled her Amazon Army leading them out to the plains outside of the Amazon forest. Their camp beside the Centaurs headed by Celipus and Kaleipus. The Corinthians were encamped inside their city as it would be the point most heavily contested.

They were ready, much concern was put into a flanking maneuver west of Corinth but the spies had reported Caesars position almost exactly mirrored Xena's which was a landing in the north. The Spartans were neutral which Gabrielle acknowledged that it could have been worse.

Iolaus had marshaled a volunteer regiment comprised of militias' from several of the smaller towns in the area. It seemed everyone was pitching in for the battle against Caesar.

Solari commanded the defense of the Amazon Village, her job was to ensure that no one managed to get into the village and destroy it from the rear. Doing so would open the Centaur tribes and effectively cripple the center of the front.

Ephiny commanded the right of the Amazon army. Adrianna was in command of the left, Gabrielle held the center with overall command of the Amazons, Her personal body guard was Janelle. Kaleipus was chosen as the Commander of the coalition force of Greece as his experience with Xena was considered vital to the coming battle.

---

Ceaser's flagship,

Caesar was finalizing Velasca's part of the plan. Caesar spoke "When the battle begins their army will be distracted by the invasion in the north. I have arranged for prison ships and others to land several legions, here south of the Corinthian lines. You are not to engage the Corinthians but rather to force march your legions to the Amazon village. Burn it to the ground, kill every living thing. Then march for the Centaur Village. Do the same.

Even if the Amazons and the Centaurs don't pull back the loss of their homelands will devastate morale. Then take your legions here, the Athenians underside is exposed because the are defending on two fronts so an assault here will pinch off Athens. Divide and conquer. With Athens defeated and the Centaur and Amazon army crippled only the Corinthians will remain. If they are foolish it will go to siege, and then they will lose.

No matter what else happens the Amazons and the Centaurs are the key. The Amazons created this plan and the Centaurs command the field. Velasca said back "It will be done."

---

Two days pass, nothing, it seems Caesar is teasing them, Gabrielle is filled with worry, she knew some of her sisters would die, but if they lost here, they all would die.

Six hours later, a series of flaming arrows launch into coalition lines. The Roman invasion had begun. Day one of the battle of Greece had begun. The Legions of Caesar took the shore. The Corinthian army tried to beat off the landing but well disciplined Roman tactics beat them off, the Centaurs and Amazons met with a little more success.

---

Gabrielle's mounted army moved. They used the horse archer tactic that worked so well against Velasca. They did not stay long as Caesar's ships sent barrages of arrow at them. They headed for the first fall back position.

The Romans established a large beach head. The roman army ran into for the first time, an invention of Xena from when she was there. The Ballista. It was a bow about the size of a small hut that would fire sharpened tree trunks into the enemy. The Romans tried the turtle position which was shields in front and on top but the Ballista Shot demolished the roman position.

More trees were being cut down by rear support to provide more ammo for the Ballista to use. Caesar's troops moved west against Corinthian positions so they could establish a better united front.

---

Caesar's flag ship landed at the beachhead. Caesar and Brutus strode out gracefully. The sounds of battle could be heard from their position. Caesar saw the ballista shot land on his soldiers position. He turned to Brutus and said "I want that weapon, either silence or capture it. My first catapults will be landed in the night. It will soon be Velasca's turn, we need to make sure all eyes are on us."

Caesar stood defiantly as arrows flew by him from another Amazon raid. He saw Gabrielle from a distance leading them.

---

Gabrielle having successfully pulled off enough raid retreated to the first fall back point. She told Janelle "That man in the golden Armor, on our next pass you need to hit him. Do that and this battle may end." Janelle nodded.

They saddled up for another raid before taking the defensive positions. They charged the field, a sight to behold as forty Amazons rode on horseback with Gabrielle, a full third of the grown Amazon population. The screamed with loud war cry as they prepared the next raid on Caesars position.

The group neared Roman lines as they approached, turning west like a flock of birds, they got a bead on Caesar main camp.

---

Caesar saw the Amazon army thunder another raid, they fired killing several of his men, a single arrow went into his direction. He unsheathed his sword and manage to deflect it. It irritated him though that they should even try.

---

Gabrielle's army returned to the fallback position, preparing defensive positions. Throughout the day Caesar made the expected gains. It was going according to Gabrielle's plans.

Late that night the Catapult begun to arrive but they were not made use of at the time due to it being so late.

---

Day two of the Battle of Greece. The morning was oddly quiet in the Amazon Camp. Then Ephiny saw something in the sky. "Everybody Down!" She shouted. The message passed along the front lines. The catapult shot rained onto their position. The explosions shook the earth as the Amazons scrambled for safety. A shot landed in a group of five Amazons killing them all. Only three bodies were identifiable. Then they moved on. Gabrielle noticed that they were now raining on Centaur lines.

After strengthening their position west the Romans pushed on the center believing that's were command lied. Their plan was to cut through the center and split the Athenians for the Corinthians. Divide and conquer.

The Amazons were in their ambush positions as the centaurs readied their own mounted charge. A roman legion marched steadily. Iolaus' volunteer unit stuck out in front. A roman legion pursued. Iolaus pulled back as planned. The legion crossed into the ambush.

Gabrielle jumped out sword in hand and stabbed a roman in the heart, removing her sword she sliced into the abdomen of another. A third crossed at her but she deflected the blow and removed his sword hand. Two Romans came at her, she removed her chakram throwing into the heads of both knocking them down, she caught it and put it back.

Janelle took aim, she released and arrow the pierced the liver of a charging Roman. A Roman charged at Gabrielle from behind she fired an arrow that went threw the back of his neck, a roman Janelle was unaware of grabbed her bow from a side angle, she released her right hand and stabbed him in the stomach until he let go. She then strung another arrow sending it far across the battlefield where Ephiny had been knocked down by a Roman who was about to stab her in the chest, the arrow went through his throat going into his head only stopping when it reached the inside of his helmet. She saw Ephiny return to her feet.

The Amazons forced the Romans back, they tried to reform when two squads of Centaur cavalry charged their position from their right. The surviving members of the legion retreated back to the main body.

As they were recovering the ambush position Gabrielle received word that a second group of Romans joined up with the first at the landing, this doubled the roman forces. This battle would be bloody.

Nighttime. The soldiers all across the lines rested after a good day's fighting. The Amazons had lost ten of their people in the fight. Most of the second day saw little position changing, the night wore on with catapults firing on their positions.

One point of success for the Romans was that Brutus launched a night raid that destroyed some but not all of the Centaur ballista. The Centaur still had three with the Corinthians maintaining five that were gifted from the Centaurs. The Athenians only had one as a pair of ballista but lucky shots from catapults hit their other two.

Caesars camp, Caesar strode around boastfully. He was winning, though it may not look like it he was in perfect position for the next phase of the attack. Within a couple of hours Velasca would land southeast of Corinth and march on the Amazon village. Tomorrow he would send a special surprise to the Amazon part of the line. His destiny was at hand.


	31. Death of a Nation

Death of a Nation

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena

(Your usual joke portion of the disclaimer will not be seen as the content of this chapter is particularly strong)

12:36 AM, the third day. Velasca smiled, weather had delayed them three hours but now the time had come for her vengeance. She did not even care that this action if successful would destroy the Greek Amazon nation. She no longer cared about anything or anyone, even her lord. He just made promises that she liked. Her humanity long gone. She was a monster, she had become the face of evil, she had become death. Once they landed the begun a forced march toward the Amazon village, they would be there by dawn.

---

It was early morning at the Amazon part of the lines. They heard noises, Adrianna, Ephiny, and Gabrielle respectively rallied their troops to position. It was barking. At first they thought it was wild dogs. But Janelle reported to Gabrielle, that it was a large group of Roman attack dogs.

Ephiny was at her portion of the front when she saw it. She went white with fear. Images of the death of Phantes blazed in her mind. She pulled out her sword with her right hand and her dagger with her left. The dogs jumped over the hills aiming for the throats of the Amazons. Ephiny sliced ones head off and stabbed another in the throat with her dagger. Her sisters weren't faring well against them but they were still holding.

Ephiny was fighting with fear, something she rarely did. Another dog jumped up to her, she ducked slicing the rib cage open. She saw an Amazon on the ground with her throat ripped open by a dog. She froze. Just standing their paralyzed. A dog ran to her. Time seemed to so down, it jumped up coming fiercely. Another Amazon jumped in the way feeding it sword. She turned around and slapped Ephiny in the face waking her from her daze.

Returning to the fight she fought off another dog, the Amazon who saved her had her arm ripped off by the dog. Ephiny threw her dagger landing between its eyes. A few mop up kills and the dogs were dead, they lost fifteen Amazons to that attack.

---

Solari woke up early this morning around six, she wished she was out there fighting, her Amazons kept a tight guard of the whole village. She went up to an inner perimeter guard post. She wondered if anyone would even come. She looked out the guard post, thinking she saw something. Looking closely, she saw it. Roman shields.

The warning was sent out but it was too late. They arrived.

Velasca with all her strength came storming in with the Romans not far behind. The guard post fired arrows at her. She deflected each with a sword. She pointed at the tower, and fire arrows were sent at it. It caught fire quickly. They then fired on the village setting it ablaze. She continued her charge as another group of Romans hit them from the other side. The were now enveloped.

Two Amazons ran at Velasca, she knocked away one Amazon's sword with her sword and stabbed her in the heart, the other she grabbed with left hand and crushed her throat. She was smiling as she screamed aloud "Finally my time has come, you should have never sided with Gabrielle!" She cut the legs out from an Amazon and stabbed her in the chest. She brought her sword up in uppercut fashion opening up her rib cage. She kept charging screaming aloud about her vengeance.

Solari tried to fend of all the attacks she could. Killing two Romans with one sword strike. Death was everywhere, her sisters fell to her left and right. A group of Romans ran to where the children were at. She jumped in front of the door and began slicing Romans up. They may be defeated but she would never give up.

A roman charged her but she sliced his throat slinging blood on her. Two came but she sliced open their abdomens as there guts spilled onto the ground. Another she stabbed in the heart. She was fighting mad. She screamed aloud "You shall not pass! You will not go through!"

Velasca went from hut to hut. She slaughtered all Amazons in her path. Eventually all that was left was the children's hut where Solari stood her ground. Solari was drenched from head to toe with roman blood. Drops falling to the ground from her arms. She walked up to the battle, ordering the Romans back saying "This one is mine."

Solari yelled "You, you've destroyed us." Velasca replied "No, you destroyed yourselves, I'm just the instrument." Solari screamed mad with fury. Velasca parried the blow and cut Solari slightly in the arm. Solari raised her sword and struck again, nicking Velasca's leg. Another charge as Solari tried for the throat, Velasca ducked out of the way slicing her back. She winced in pain, fighting a scream.

She attacked again aiming for Velasca's stomach but Velasca counted with a blow that cut her left eye all the way through leaving a mark down her face. Blind in one eye Solari stuck again, this time Velasca pierced her right lung. With her right lung collapsing and her body bleeding Solari charged forward for another attempt. Solari took a sword through her liver which when removed sliced her intestines. She was dieing, but she stood their defiantly.

Solari starred at Velasca, the woman who killed the Amazon nation. She struck forth again trying one more time to get a death blow on Velasca. Velasca removed her sword hand and turned her around. Velasca spoke to Solari with her sword at her throat. "Know this. Your not the last." Velasca cut open her throat and released her body to fall to the ground. She stood for twent seconds before she actually fell lasting another half a minute longer before she died. Velasca starred at the corpse with satisfaction. She then joined the Romans who went inside and killed all the children inside.

After that, they burned the Village down and marched for Centaur lands, setting fire to the Amazon forest as Caesar commanded so that even far away at the front, the Amazons would see that their village, their children, all were gone.

---

Nine in the morning at the Amazon lines. Other than the dog attack things were quiet. Janelle was with Gabrielle when she said "Look." Gabrielle looked toward the direction of her village, she saw the massive clouds of smoke and fire in the distance. She knew what it was. She hit her knees. The others soon seen it, and several began to weep loudly, their children they thought.

---

Caesar saw the smoke from his camp, until now he was losing, the men were getting tired of the fierce defense. When he saw the smoke Caesar's heart leapt with joy. Destiny was his.

---

Kaleipus was at the head of the Centaur armies. He too saw it, only one thought came to his mind, Solan. He quickly turned over his army to Celipus with the Promise to rescue Xenan as well and took of towards the Centaur lands.

---

Ephiny seen it, she to mounted a horse and proceeded toward the Centaur land to save her son.

---

Gabrielle saw Ephiny leave in the distance. Torn between leaving and staying she went immediately to Adrianna and spoke to her "Listen, I'm turning this army to you, I'm going after Ephiny, don't argue, when they ask why I left tell them we received info that some of the Amazons survived, and I went to save them. That way morale don't continue to drop." Adrianna asked "Is it true?"

Gabrielle lowered her head saying "I don't think so. Listen, no matter what happens save the Amazons, if I or Ephiny do not return, I give you my right of caste, there must always be a queen. Save the Amazons!" Gabrielle mounted a horse and charged towards the Centaur Village after Ephiny. Janelle refused to leave her queen and pursued her.

Morale did collapse in the center and not long after that the Romans began an assault on the front. The Amazons and the Centaurs fell back to the next fall back point with heavy losses and the bleeding would continue throughout the day.

Later that day Ephiny reached the Centaur village. What she saw broke her heart. The village was burning. She ran searching for her son. Hoping he hid somewhere. Ephiny was yelling "Xenan! Xenan!" She kept looking. Ephiny's heart sunk even lower. She kept searching till she found, Lucas, the toy of wolf that belong to her son. It was shattered.

Her eyes searched around when she saw him. His throat was sliced. A note pinned to his body. She read it. It said "You choose the wrong queen Ephiny." She ripped up and screamed in pain as she hugged the body of her dead son.

Gabrielle arrived behind her. She reached to touch Ephiny but she swatted her hand away. Gabrielle said "Ephiny please." Ephiny got up and shouted at Gabrielle. "You did this! You killed him! You should have killed Velasca when you had the chance! Your god dammed peace movement!" She swung on Gabrielle, Gabrielle deflected the blow. She swung again. Gabrielle deflected the blow, and then grabbed Ephiny hugging her as the both sell to their knees. Ephiny cried madly.

Then there was another sound. Gabrielle looked an saw Kaleipus holding the body of Solan. Kaleipus shouted "Solan! Solan!" He too was crying. He laid him down carefully and said "My son wait for me." Gabrielle shouted "No, Don't!" Kaleipus looked at Gabrielle as if to say goodbye. He then ran himself through with his own sword, he fell over dead.

Gabrielle knew, everything was lost. Solan, Kaleipus, The Amazon and Centaur nations, Xenan, it was all lost. She had failed.

---

The third day ended well for Caesar. Ephiny and Gabrielle did not return to the Army as they were unable because of the events that followed right after.

Gabrielle stayed close to Ephiny. She had cried most of the day. She lovingly put her son on the funeral pyre as Gabrielle put Solan on the funeral pyre. Gabrielle felt she had failed Xena, now her son was dead. She was losing everything she had.

The fourth day of the battle saw Velasca's legions hit the Athenians from the south, just as Caesar predicted they fell easy. Now he personally led the push on the Centaur and Amazon lines. The Amazons were soon cut off and surrounded and destroyed. Caesar was visibly upset that the queen wasn't among them. The centaurs fell quickly afterward. With Athens cut off and the other members of the Coalition destroyed the Corinthians retreated into the city settling in for a siege. They would not last long

The Centaur village. Gabrielle sat by herself crying. She had failed. Ares appeared "I told you. You choose this." Gabrielle got up and shouted at him. "You! You helped him destroy us all." Ares replied "No I didn't. Caesar was helped by Dahak. He turned my offer down. I would not have allowed this." Gabrielle continued to cry. Ares then said "What are you going to do about this? Join me and I'll help you raise an army to destroy Caesar and Velasca. Vengeance Gabrielle, all your sisters, even the army you left are all dead. Vengeance!" Gabrielle shouted "No! Then I would become like the bitch who did this. Go away Ares! Go away!" Ares looked angry and then left.

Gabrielle, Ephiny and Janelle stayed close. It was all over. They made a solemn vow. They would find Dahak and destroy him. It was all they could do.

---

A few days after the battle Caesar met with Velasca privately. He said "Thank you I am now the most powerful man in the world. I am great. Soon we will march to Anatolia. It is my destiny!" Velasca stabbed him in the back with a dagger, she said "My lord thanks you for what you have done, but my lord loves bloodshed and with your death a new era of civil war will spread throughout the land. These lands will overflow with blood." She stabbed him several more times before leaving him and the dagger.

(Only a four chapters left after this)

---

Authors Statement: You know I've been here along time and I know you are reading my stories. Honestly I know you're their. I get over a hundred hits per day. Clearly you like my stories. Yet you don't review. I don't get it? Why you don't review? I write my stories for my enjoyment. But I post here for you.

Look at my track record. I review everyone who reviews me, and on top of that I review every story I ever read. However I've left quite a few reviews. I'm beginning to feel I'm wasting my time here. I love your stories, I don't just read them for whatever, but like I said I could use my time more productively than reading and reviewing your stories for nothing. I write several thousand words a day. You don't see it all because I write most of my stories completely before they post here.

Bottom line is I don't have to be here on this website. All I'm asking is for a little appreciation, especially if I have already reviewed your story. If I haven't leave a review, I promise I review at least the exact number of reviews you left me. I may leave more If I decide to continue to read your story if I like it. But I will review your work if you review mine.

Thank you. Mighty Lu Bu

P.S. Hazmot and Silvermoonlight, this don't apply to you because you do review my work. Thank you, I will keep reading and reviewing you work as I have in the past. Even if I find myself reading something in another section (such as Hazmots work in Stargate SG1. Hope you enjoyed the plug)


	32. Hunt for Dahak

Hunt for Dahak

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, but I do own MY VERY OWN BRAND NEW SPACE HEATER!!!

Gabrielle, Ephiny, and Janelle managed to hide from roman patrols. They soon met up with Iolaus who was crying over the body of Lila, all her Gabrielle's family where killed in the fight to defend new Potidaea. (oops I killed another)

After another funeral pyre they soon went into hiding. Caesars assassination was blamed on the other major leaders in Rome. Mark Antony and Brutus were forming rival armies and preparing for civil war.

For three and a half months Gabrielle and the others hunted for Dahak's temple. It was north of Rome where they would finally find him, Velasca, and his Daughter Peace.

---

The full grown Peace looked exactly like Lila. Her powers had matured and she was ready to bring her fathers kingdom to bear. She spoke to Velasca "The time has come for my father to enter the world. Our enemies seek us out. Let them find us and be rid of this nuisance once and for all."

---

Gabrielle, Ephiny, Janelle and Iolaus had lost everybody they had ever cared for except each other. Their was a strong bond between the four of them. They had survived it all, and now they headed to end it all.

Gabrielle and Ephiny had grown far colder since the deaths of their families. Iolaus had lost much of his light after Potidaea. But they were together. Gabrielle spoke to Ephiny "The elder in the last villager told us that the sacrifices were being taken to a temple not far from here." Ephiny answered "Good, we can take care of this. Every night I see my son in my dreams. I've had enough of this one God." Gabrielle said "I know, when we rid the world of Velasca and Dahak's daughter, so that peace will return to the world." Ephiny let a tear roll down her cheek. Peace was bittersweet, Gabrielle felt it to.

Truth was they did not know where they were going after this. The Amazon nation was destroyed. The other tribes of Centaurs and Amazons that were in Roman territory were obliterated shortly after the battle of Greece. Truth was they were among the last of the Amazons.

---

The three fates had watched this a long time. They knew it was all wrong but no God pushed it. Until today. Hades appeared before them. He said "My dear fates. My intuition tells me something is wrong with the world. The lives of the people who died these last few months reveal that something has gone wrong." The fates spook "The God Dahak changed the past. He returned from a future now prevented and stopped the resurrection of Xena that was supposed to occur days after she died."

Hades asked "If she returns now can the world be fixed?" The fates replied "No, everything can not change this way. The past must be prevented for the future to occur." Hades then asked "What would happen if the future that was meant to be occurred?" The fates touched Hades. He saw it. Velasca as a god cast in the river of lava. He saw the birth of the daughter of Dahak by Gabrielle not Lila.

He saw Caesar's defeat in Britannia. He saw Xena and Hercules defeat Dahak in their respective battles. He saw Caesars death by Brutus. Last of all he saw the twilight of the Gods. His own death. The God of the Underworld was quiet. He teleported back to the underworld.

---

By following the groups of sacrifices for Dahak they were soon with in range of the temple of Dahak. Ares appeared before Gabrielle when she was by herself. Gabrielle said "Ares what do you want?" Ares replied "I came to warn you, out of respect of Xena. Turn around. This battle is lost, Dahak has won." Gabrielle replied "You joined him?" Ares answered "Yes. I came to realize he isn't so different from me. We are both charismatic. We both have a plan to bring control into the world." Gabrielle said "I will not turn away, we will stop Dahak, or all the friends we have lost would be nothing."

Ares said "You do this you all will die for nothing. You don't even know what Lila's daughter looks like. You won't be able to do anything. She will destroy you. Turn back now." Gabrielle replied "For Xena, For the greater good, for her son. We will stop Dahak." Ares replied "I warned you" His disappeared.

Gabrielle rejoined the group informing them of Ares turning to Dahak. As they walked toward the temple which was now only hours away Iolaus talked to Gabrielle. He said "Gabrielle. We have lost a lot. I hurt inside and I know you do to. I have nothing left, but you. When we are done here. I want to marry you. We can give back to each other the happiness that has been stolen from us."

Gabrielle replied "I don't know if it's a good idea. Look at what we deal with. Look at what we have to face. Even if we stop Dahak there is still the civil war." Iolaus answered back "If we keep waiting for better times to get together then we will grow old and die alone. I don't want that." Gabrielle thought about it. She said "If we both survive this fight, then yes. I will, it seems that no matter what happens we only seem to wind up with each other. I love you. I have loved you for so long but could never be with you. But know I see that we shouldn't deny ourselves whatever happiness in the world we can give each other and get." Gabrielle kissed Iolaus.

For the first time in many months she felt happy. Happy, because maybe something good could come out of this. She looked over at Ephiny. She saw her broken spirit and decided that all them, herself, Iolaus, Ephiny, and Janelle would live for each other when this was over. But first, to end the threat to all this, they would reach the temple and end this. For everyone.

(Three chapters remain)


	33. Velasca

Velasca

By Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena or the Nation of Germany.

Peace stood there examining the sacrifices as the blood begin to flow for Dahak. A few more and her father would enter the World. Now she was pregnant with Ares child, the first of six destroyers that would be sent to cleanse the world of undesirables.

Peace told Velasca "Our enemies are here, go take your vengeance." Velasca smiled "Gabrielle, Ephiny and Janelle, the last of the Greek Amazons and Iolaus an interloper that could not stay out our business." Then she would be finished. Velasca walked out of the temple.

---

Gabrielle and the others reach the temple. Ephiny said "There it is. Finally, some payback." Velasca walked out of the temple. She said "Gabrielle! Ephiny! Your time has come!" They unsheathed their swords as Janelle strung an arrow.

Velasca slowly unsheathed her sword as well. They charged as Janelle released an arrow. Velasca caught and threw it back using her enhanced strength to make it as dangerous an arrow launched by bow. The arrow flew by Janelle's ear barely missing it as Janelle strung another.

Gabrielle was in front of Velasca first with her sword. Velasca said in disdain "Please." She was laughing "You should have kept your staff little girl." Gabrielle swung parrying a blow from Velasca knocking her sword out of her hand, catching the sword with her left. Velasca said "Aren't we full of surprises." Velasca kicked the sword back out of Gabrielle's hand rearming herself.

Ephiny charged saying "You killed my son!" Velasca kicked her hard sending her several feet away. Velasca said "Yes I killed the horse boy. I told him if his mother was any kind of Amazon she would be doing this herself"

Iolaus and Gabrielle struck hard with their swords trying to get a blow in but they were deflected. An arrow hit Velasca's shoulder. Velasca said "Bitch!" She threw a dagger at Janelle hitting her leg. Then followed a thunderous series of blows as Velasca defended against Gabrielle, Ephiny and Iolaus. Velasca grabbed Gabrielle's free arm and sent her to the ground with crushing force. She began to bring her sword which she had just picked back up down to finish her off as Ephiny got her sword in and blocked it.

Another arrow that Velasca barely dodged passed by her head. Gabrielle snapped to her feet stabbing towards Velasca abdomen. Velasca deflected it with a counter that made a slight scratch on Gabrielle's forehead. Ephiny nailed Velasca on the hip cutting it open. Velasca shouted "Ephiny!" She ran with all her strength with a tackle that knocked all the wind out of Ephiny. She prepared to drive the sword into Ephiny when Iolaus swung at her, Ephiny blocked it as Iolaus kicked her off Ephiny.

Velasca took a graze from an arrow she had just managed to dodge. Ephiny, Iolaus, and Gabrielle ran at her with sword ready. She deflected Iolaus and parried Gabrielle but Ephiny caught her in the chest with her blade. Velasca fell to the ground bleeding like a stuck pig. Ephiny watched with satisfaction as her sworn enemy lay there dieing.

As Velasca lay there she spoke "Lord Dahak! You promised me the power to attain my vengeance. I call on you know to fulfill your promise! Give me the power!" Gabrielle understood what was going to happen as she charged but a force knocked her back.

A pillar of fire came down from the sky and struck Velasca's body. Her body raised in the air. She began to change.

Her skin began to change to the color red. Her legs grew long and covered in scales. She sprouted wings on her back that looked like they were made of greasy fatty tissue. Her arms grew in length as her hands turned into large spikes of bone. Her face lost shape as her ears crew long and pointed. Her nose became like that of a snake. Her mouth grew wide as her teeth turned into massive white fangs. She grew a pair of long red horns on her head. She grew a tail that extended back from her with spikes on the end.

She stood there nine feet tall with her tail and scaly skin. She spoke "Now Gabrielle, I'd like to introduce you to Velasca the dragon." Dragon was appropriate as she spewed fire at them as soon as she stopped talking. Velasca who had long ago ceased being human in a spiritual sense now was a true monster no longer human in the physical either. Her inner self revealed to all.

Ephiny, Iolaus, Janelle, and Gabrielle were all taken aback by the sight. Velasca swung her powerful spike arms at Gabrielle but she rolled out of the way as Janelle released an arrow. Velasca blocked it with her left arm. The arrow bouncing of the hardened bone that made the spike.

A fireball was sent at Janelle in retaliation she managed to dodge it, however her clothes were burnt a little. Velasca began flapping her large powerful wings as she took to the air. She swooped on Gabrielle first she managed to dodge the powerful claws of her feet. Then Ephiny was attacked as she ducked out of the way swing her sword making no contact.

She swooped down on Iolaus who dodged the attack but struck her left wing hard proving that she could still feel pain. Velasca landed. She spoke with her monstrous voice "You bastard!" She swung around bring her tail quickly for Iolaus' head but his quick roll saved his life. Janelle struck Velasca in the back with an arrow.

Velasca turned around to face her charging. She knocked Janelle to the ground and prepared to bite her head off when Gabrielle kicked her. Velasca hit with a spike arm sending her flying. Ephiny slammed her sword in Velasca's Shoulder. It became stuck as Velasca flailed around. Ephiny held on tight as her body flew around in the air right along with Velasca's movements.

Ephiny lost her grip and flew towards the ground, Iolaus managed to catch her. Iolaus and Ephiny sprung to their feet. Iolaus ran at Velasca with his sword striking her legs. Velasca writhed in pain but kept fighting. Iolaus ducked each blow bringing another stab into the knee of Velasca. Velasca knocked him away fiercely.

Ephiny now had her dagger and attacked from Velasca's side stabbing her hard I the side but Velasca continued to fight. It seemed no one could stop this rampaging monster.

Iolaus charged again but this time Velasca saw him and impaled him through the chest with her spike arm. Holding him in the air she said "Die now interloper." Gabrielle screamed "No!" She threw her chakram at the spike arm however it bounced off of it and imbedded it self into Velasca's skull. The monster stumbled. Gabrielle ran to it and stabbed it in the chest. She stabbed again, and again until black blood covered the ground at her feet. The creature fell over as the body of Iolaus slipped off the arm. Velasca breathed it's last.

Gabrielle ran to Iolaus saying "Oh no!" She was crying. Iolaus struggled, he put his hand on her face, saying "don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." His hand fell to the ground her died. Ephiny hugged Gabrielle tightly.

The body of Velasca the dragon turned to black fire and burnt away, she was gone forever. Ephiny had a few tears rolling down her face thinking of her son. The three of them ran into the temple to finish this. They got inside and Gabrielle saw Peace. Gabrielle said "Lila." She replied "No Lila was my mother, my name is Peace. You have failed, my father has come into the world."

A being of fire appeared before here. He said "You have lost." He then took Ares and Peace away from there. Gabrielle broke down. It was over she had failed. Iolaus, Solan, Xenan, Salona, Solari, Adrianna, Lila, and so many other died for nothing.

The earth shook, Gabrielle feared it was the beginning of the end. She looked and she saw a chariot appear before her. A man appeared as he removed his helmet that had seemed to make him invisible. "Gabrielle I am Hades, all is not lost. You have one more chance. Olympus will fall in a few hours and the world will follow, then the last refuge, the underworld will follow. As long as the underworld is free there is still something that can be done. Come with me. Only you, Ephiny and Janelle can not follow, only you can do this."

Gabrielle knew instantly what she must do as she turned to Janelle saying "Eagle eyed protector, thanks for saving us so many times." She went to Ephiny "Ephiny if what he saying is true then maybe there is something that can be done. Ephiny you supported me from the beginning at such a terrible price. You were a true friend." Ephiny broke down saying "Be careful Gabrielle." They hugged tightly and then parted ways. Gabrielle took the hand of Hades and they returned to the underworld.

---

The elision fields

Iolaus awoke. The world around him beautiful. Then he heard a voice "You going to stay there all day?" He looked up he saw Hercules and his kids, and his two wives. Iolaus hugged Hercules "I'm so sorry I let you die." Hercules replied "You did everything you could. I know how you fought for the greater good after I passed. You made me proud. Come, enjoy what you deserve." Iolaus and Hercules and his family walked down the road to a house that apparently was Hercules. He was with his best friend again.

(Two Chapters to follow!)

Xena Disclaimer: Velasca got what was coming to her in the making of this chapter.


	34. End of the World

End of the World.

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, I own a milk crate though.

Gabrielle reached the underworld. She asked Hades "What do I need to do?" Hades answered "The fates told me the God known as Dahak change the past. When Xena died she was supposed to return to the world after a few days. Xena's destiny was to stop what has just happened. Since she was dead it did not happen."

Gabrielle said "So all that has happened is occurring because Xena wasn't here?" Hades said "Yes, and now all the gods are falling one by one. He is starting on Olympus but he will quickly demolish all the Gods in this world and take their powers.

---

Zeus starred down at the world. He felt immense power enter the world. He didn't know what it was but he acted on instinct putting the Gods on full alert. He was bothered by something though. Ares could not be reached. What could separate him from his own son.

---

An isolated location near Olympus. The fire being formed into a powerful horned beast with fire eyes. It spoke "My kingdom is here. Ares, Peace. I form with my powers a pair of blades that can kill the Gods. We must move now before Zeus gets wind of the plan. Today we take everything." He took them to Olympus.

Ares stood there. Eyes cold, he choose his existence over his own family. His God killing blade in hand. Peace stood beside him. She was ready for the battle that laid ahead. Zeus approached with the other Gods. Zeus said "So my son. This is your choice. A god you hardly know over your own father." Ares replied "Well Dad, its not like you ever gave damn anyway." Zeus replied with great anguish in his voice "If this is your choice. So be it."

Before Zeus gave the command a pillar of fire appeared behind Ares. It formed into a massive horned beast. It said "Zeus, I have come to avenge what your father has done to me. Zeus, you will die!"

Artemes shot an arrow at Dahak but it did nothing. Dahak sent a line of fire and removed Artemes from existence. They stared each other down as the world shook

---

Hades was talking to Gabrielle when the world shook. Gabrielle asked "What is happening?" Hades answered "The Gods are dieing." Time is almost up. Gabrielle said something that surprised Hades. Gabrielle asked "I want to see Xena. Here now, in this world, before its too late. If I fail it would be last chance to see her. Let me see her?" Hades thought to argue but then said "As you will."

---

Apollo charged at Dahak but Ares cut him down with his sword. Apollo ceased to be. Aphrodite ran for her life when Dahak hit her with his fire. She burned up. The God Artemis charged. Ares decapitated her quickly. Athena fought Peace. Athena tried to cut her with the sword but peace deflected and hit back. Athena dodged the blow rolling and aiming for Peace's heart. Peace parried the blow removing Athena's sword hand and cut straight into her heart.

Zeus shouted "Ares, you did not deserve to be a God. My son Hercules should have had your godhood." Ares became angry and ran at him yelling. Zeus took his sword from him and held him close. He said "Did you really think you could kill the King of the Gods. My son know before I destroy I destroy you, I did love you." Ares said "father" as Zeus wiped out his existence.

The other Gods fled from Dahak so that remained was Zeus and Dahak. Dahak sent his fire to Zeus however Zeus stopped it with his lightning. Zeus tossed a thunderbolt at Dahak but Dahak blocked it with his power. Zeus and Dahak concentrated all their powers on each other. It looked for a moment as if Zeus might win, however Dahak's fire got closer to him.

Zeus felt himself weaken. The fire slowly closed in on him as he fought it. Closer still. Zeus knew he was lost. Still Zeus threw every last ounce in Dahak to try to stop him. Zeus could not hold it. The fire was in front of his face now. He gave way. Covered in the fire of Dahak he burned up. He thought of his father, he failed. As Zeus began to die his last thought was being with Hercules, he wished he could have been a better father. Zeus died.

The world shook violently as the weather of the world became out of control. The clouds rolled back, all in reaction of the death of Zeus. Zeus king of the Gods. Zeus master of thunder and lighting. Zeus lord of all.

Dahak had won, he quickly found the other Gods and destroyed them. Olympus has fallen.

---

Xena remained on the cross in tartarus as she had since she died. All she saw was the pain she caused and the pain she had felt, and the missing of Gabrielle. She had suffered.

She heard a voice. She thought it was her mind. She heard it again. She looked, Gabrielle. The cross she was on disappeared, she was free from her torment, for awhile anyway.

Gabrielle came up to her, emotions from everything flooding back to her. She hugged Xena holding her tight. "I missed you. Why did you leave?" Gabrielle asked. Xena answered "I didn't have a choice. But I'll say this, I'm proud of you. I felt your pain, I felt your anguish. You always looked to me to be the hero but you never looked inside." Gabrielle asked "What do you mean?"

Xena answered "You were the hero. You stood for the Amazons. You fought by there side as foe after foe arose to destroy them." Gabrielle answered "I failed. The amazons are gone. Its my fault." Xena answered "No Gabrielle its not your fault. Gabrielle sometimes things happen and no matter how good you are, how brave you are, you can't stop them. Look at Hercules. If you were right in saying that a true hero could stop all these bad things than his family would not have killed." The tears strolled down Gabrielle's face.

Gabrielle said "The world is ending and there is only way to stop it. You were supposed to come back after you died." Xena answered "I heard you right after I died, I knew I needed to go back but I couldn't not by myself." Gabrielle answered "Dahak prevented it. He came from a future were you stopped what he has succeeded in doing today. He killed Zeus." Xena said "Then you must hurry, if Zeus has fallen then their isn't much time left." Gabrielle replied "I'm not the one, I'm not you." Xena rebuked her "Ephiny said it her self, stop looking for what I would do, just do what your going to do. Gabrielle you may not believe it but you're the hero who has to save us all."

Gabrielle dried her tears. She said "Yes. Xena I love you. The world needs you. I need you." Xena was let one tear come from her eye. Xena then said "You know what you must do." Gabrielle nodded. Then she left and Xena returned to the cross.


	35. Destiny Revisited

Destiny Revisited

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, and I thank you all for reading this story, now for the conclusion

This chapter incorporates Dialogue from Xena season 2 episode Destiny

Gabrielle again returned to Hades. Hades had something more to say "I don't know if you will be able to remember this when things go to the way it should have been. In the way things should have been I will eventually one day try to kill you. Then I will die. Knowing my fate in that world I know things are better that way. You and Xena need to be careful. The world needs you both.

When you do to the past you will be in Tartarus. M'lila will be going to Xena. That is where Dahak cut her off. You must prevent that. Even if it means your complete destruction you must prevent Dahak from reaching her." Gabrielle asked "How do I beat him." Hades replied "You can't. It's not your destiny, that destiny belongs to Hercules. Your destiny when it comes to Dahak is to sacrifice your self to ensure Xena can continue her mission in the world. Caesar is right. We all have a destiny. If that destiny is interrupted then the world is in danger. You have to make sure Xena fulfills hers."

Gabrielle asked "What about your destiny? Xena killing you?" Hades answered "Maybe it is better for the Gods to fall. Not just us but all of them. Hercules knew what the world needed best. Now Gabrielle ready yourself. Dahak has entered my realm because he knows my intent." Hades opened a portal to the past.

As Gabrielle prepared to enter it, she saw the form of Dahak behind her. She entered the portal, and saw him no more.

---

Gabrielle entered into the past world. She could have sworn that she was in the same place, the same time. She remembered her mission. She searched for Xena's soul in Tartarus. Desperately trying to stop all that had occurred.

Soon she found herself near Xena. She could feel her. Then she felt it. She was almost too late. She saw M'lila approaching Xena but still to far for her to do anything or Xena to notice. Gabrielle seen it. A monstrous being approached M'lila.

Gabrielle with all the force moved toward the being. It was Dahak. It did not look like the Dahak she saw in the future but it was him nonetheless. He seemed weaker and yet powerful at the same time. The hand of Dahak grabbed at M'lila by the throat. Gabrielle shouted "Nooo!" She then cut having reached him cut his hand. The being grabbed Gabrielle by her throat and held her up.

Dahak asked "Where are you from." Gabrielle replied "From your fantasies!" With her free hand she cut Dahak with her Chakram. She then flipped loose and kicked him with both her feet sending him backwards. M'lila starred at them. Gabrielle shouted "Free Xena! Its her destiny. The world needs her." M'lila took off in a hurry. Dahak shouted "Noooo! My power will sweep all realms!"

Dahak pursued her. Gabrielle pursued him. She landed on his back with her sword ready. A flash of memory crossed her eyes. She saw all the events that led to this. Her first kill, Kyri. Iolaus after Hercules death. Callisto leaping off the cliff to protect the world from her dark side. The death of Xenan, Kaileipus, and Solan. The end of the Amazons. Iolaus' last words. All this would never occur with one strike from the sword Callisto gave up so that it might do some good for a change.

Gabrielle stabbed Dahak's head. Dahak stopped, grabbing Gabrielle in such a manner that it shattered her spine. Gabrielle was dieing as he body went limp, but Dahak was wounded and unable to reach M'lila in time. As Gabrielle died she saw M'lila with Xena. Gabrielle succeeded. Even as life passed from her body time was erasing all that had occurred. Gabrielle smiled. Xena was free. Gabrielle ceased to exist as Dahak was no longer able to stay in this world as he had used the last of his power. It was over.

---

M'lila spoke to Xena saying "Now that you were evil, know evil you can fight it." Xena listened to all that was said when she heard Gabrielle's voice. It was wishing her back. Xena knew "I have to go back."

---

Gabrielle put the Ambrosia in Xena's mouth as she laid in the coffin. At first it did nothing. Then her body came to life. Xena was back, though she didn't know it then, she had a destiny. And now because of the actions of Hades and Gabrielle in a world that would now never exist she would face her destiny as she was meant to, as Xena the Warrior Princess.

The End

---

The behind the writing story of Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons

By the Mighty Lu Bu

First off I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. I'm going to tell you a little bit about my life during this story and what possessed me to do this story and why I did certain things.

At the time of this story I was at the end of rope so to speak in middle of Iraq. I was in the midst of a depression as I faced punishment with in the military for a series of mistakes (nothing life threatening)

Truth was my army career was collapsing around me and all I could do was watch. So I returned to writing, After dabbling with a couple stories that will never the light of the FanFiction website I came up with an idea. I went to FanFiction and took notice that no one took a serious effort to create a story with Velasca as one of the main characters.

I also noted that the only Queen Gabrielle stories centered on either momentary battles along side Xena or post Finale. So I thought it was time to do something that accomplished both of those aims.

First off, my story was more inspired by Velasca than it was Gabrielle. I remember seeing the episodes that had Velasca in it. Velasca who was played remarkably well my Melinda Clarke. She was fascinating, she strong, she was in many ways a match for Callisto. However Melinda Clarke got a show somewhere (at least I heard that much) So Velasca never returned. So I wanted to try to give Velasca the treatment she deserved, and I happen to think I did well. So was born Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons.

So how do I make this happen? I came up with an easy solution. Kill Xena, and since she had already died in the story in destiny I just said don't let her come back. So this would be perfect for bringing in Dahak from the future to prevent Xena from ever returning.

Far as story writing goes this is the only one that ever followed the outline I wrote for. No other of my stories have I been able to do that.

Anyway Velasca and Dahak? Now I was excited, and like that for the first time in my life I broke through the rut of writing a story and stopping before it was over.

Ephiny was second thought but once I thought of it I knew that she would become one of the main characters of the story. I started her off as being like the Ephiny we knew in loved during the quest episode. From then on I decided that Gabrielle still needs some help so I made her like over time. To call her a Xena replacement does not do her justice. I knew her best role was as the guardian and best friend of Gabrielle while making her embody the idea of Amazon, even through she had a Centaur son. She was perhaps the easiest character to write as it just came to me.

Now Callisto on the other hand was the most fun to write. I got to come up with lines and fighting moves while describing her. I just enjoyed myself writing her. (That's why she is one of main characters in Duel Nature.) But the best Callisto stuff was second return. First I made her help Gabrielle, but in reality she was betraying them to Dahak. But then came the second part. After Alti she realized that she had been wrong and felt guilty for it. On top of that I reduced her mental state to that of a child.

I'll tell you now, nothing made more nervous in this story, but it worked out pretty well. Their have been several lines of thought about Callisto. One is she is more like Xena and therefore can be turned to good. The other which was more clearly presented in the show was that unlike Xena she crazy on top of Evil, where as Xena was just Evil. With this story I went with the crazy idea.

The best part of the story other than her blatant disrespect of any warrior who wasn't Xena, was the sacrifice angle. I thought if I was like her, an immortal with lethal fighting skills and I suddenly wasn't crazy and knew what I did was wrong and suddenly realized that I was going crazy again, I would want to do something to prevent that from happening. Ergo, the lava river.

The other really good part was Gabrielle taken Callisto's sword and using but that's later.

You may have noticed a theme continually in this story, these bad things kept happening because Xena wasn't there to stop it. I'm a firm believer in destiny, even though I also believe that ultimately you choose your destiny in some ways. I believe it was destiny for Xena to stop Alit, Caesar, Callisto, and Dahak, not to mention save Hercules life in the other series.

So my idea was no matter how good Gabrielle and Ephiny was they could not stem the tide. Because this world needed Hercules and Xena. Without them, the world would actually end because they were that important. That's why even though I put forth that Gabrielle, Ephiny, Iolaus and others were true heroes but the Amazons still died and the world still ended. Because Gabrielle and the others were heroes but not the ones the world needed. The world needed Xena and Hercules.

Ares. Ares was never intended to play to large a part in the story but his character is so awesome I made a way to put him. I liked Ares with Velasca, it made good story, but in this story I'm most proud of the Ares and Gabrielle scenes that occurred prior to the battle of Greece. Truth is Ares, especially if you do him right, enhances any story.

Alti. I regret I could not use Alti to her utmost potential. I tried the first time sending Ephiny to fight Alti and it did not work. I still don't like it, that was part of the reason I brought up Velasca like I did, to improve that section of the story. Then I brought Alti up again. This time I accomplished something worthwhile by setting up the Callisto sacrifice angle but Alti deserves more than to be a plot filler. Ultimately I realized that there are some villains that only ever should go up against their arch enemy.

Superman fights Lex Luthor, but so do other members of the justice league. But Doomsday, there is only one person who can fight Doomsday. That is superman, no one else. (they attempted wonder woman which they have since said was not the real doomsday because it didn't read well) It is the same with Alti. Alti is only meant for one hero. That is Xena. Only Xena should ever fight Alti. Anyone else, even a good character should not fight Alti, it brings them down a level and that is wrong.

Iolaus, my little show stealer. He was never intended to main character but every time I used him it just seem to enhance the story, even the reviews note his roll in the chapters. Iolaus and the death of Hercules, love for gabby, and the bone damage. It just worked. Sometimes things just click. Which is why I gave him an elision fields ending when I killed him. His character deserved that respect.

Hades, I used Hades for one reason. I felt that Hades was a good man who should of got used as such. I was not a big fan of Hades turn in the season five. He just a good person who happened to lord of the underworld. So in this story I made him a hero. After all, name another God who would have done for Xena and Hercules what Hades did in the show. Ares damn sure would not have put Marcus in the Elision fields.

Now the main two. Velasca, as I said before she under utilized by the show. Part of the reason was the writers bumped them up to godhood so quickly. I've since decided to slow down such progression. First you saw Velasca. Then you saw Velasca raised from the dead. Then with Godlike strength. Then finally the dragon. I believe as with Callisto if you bump up a character to immortal god it takes away their potential. I mean, every time they had to fight Callisto they beat her by dropping rocks on her heads. Hudson's own word "It's not a scene with Callisto without rocks."

So I never pushed Velasca that far. Instead the progress I looked for was the stripping away of her humanity. As she grew more powerful she grew less human. Until she became the dragon where she literally was no longer human. Far as villains go. I have no regrets in my usage of Velasca, I encourage all you writers to use her in your own way, because she is the greatest of the under used characters in the show.

And finally. Gabrielle. I always felt that Gabrielle could be equal to Xena. As a warrior and as a planner, but most importantly as a hero. I have seen stories where Gabrielle was the Hero and she was unable to do anything good or accomplish anything, and I know my story comes off that way a little. But I've seen stories really just tear that away. Yes Xena is a great hero but look at what Gabrielle can do. So I made her the most important Hero, she beat Velasca, Callisto, Ares, and Dahak all while leading the amazons. Sure I killed them in the end. But that's not the point.

When I wrote the death of the Amazons it was not intended to be her fault. It was just an example of sometimes it don't matter what you do, bad things, terrible things happen. Churchill is considered to be one of the greatest heroes in England during world war 2. However this is the same Churchill that pushed a campaign into the ottoman empire in world war the resulted in the worst defeat in English history at the time. Bad things happen. Still it don't take away from the fact that she is a hero.

Finally with Gabrielle I intended to tell the story of a statesman through Gabrielle. First we saw Gabby disabled by grief unable to act because of the death of her friend. Then we see her snap out of that funk, (and still be just). She immediately exacted justice and when it came time for battle she fought at the front, risking death with her sisters. She stood up for her amazons. The Gabrielle I portrayed in this story in my mind is an excellent leader.

About my delay in finishing this story. In the midst of this story I was in Iraq and it was all wrote while I was in Iraq. However it was not all posted in Iraq and as a result when I got to Germany where the internet was restricted I was unable to finish posting my story until I got my own internet. That did not happen until I got home from the army.

Finally, I thank you. The reader. This story I dedicate to you, the reader and especially you, the reviewer. This story brought me out of a dark period in my life and that's because of you the reader and especially you the reviewer. Thank you. Thank you for reading my story Till next time.

The Mighty Lu Bu, Also known as David King. Author of Gabrielle Queen of the Amazons, Duel Nature, Thunder Demon, and the Reign of Evil Xena


End file.
